


Like I Would

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Smut, Window Sex, but like not really?, drunk/angry sex, el 69, jackson is rich and classy, jinyoung is a college kid with a dirty mouth, like lots of smut lol, slight angst to keep yall on your toes lol, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson, world renowned business owner, takes a liking to outspoken Jinyoung. Jinyoung, poor college student, hates everything Jackson represents, but takes a liking to the curious interesting Jackson. </p>
<p>[Jackson is 27. Jinyoung is 19]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wouldn't mind

**Author's Note:**

> so since this takes place in korea, i'm going with 19 being the legal age.

The heart of Seoul, where the days are filled with music and people basking in the industrial smog, and where the nights are unknown to those foreign to the hidden fast paced night life. Jinyoung, born and raised here, was a stranger to neither, yet has never felt so unbecoming.  His days were usually spent at the university library, or in the confines of his poor excuse of a shared apartment. So once he become of age he didn’t bother going out. The local convenient store was the only establishment to see his freshly legal ID, and Jinyoung didn’t mind much.

Yet here he stood, in the most lavish part of town, where his casual attire can be seen as bizarre, waiting outside for his roommate and befriend, Jaebum, to get off of work.   Once he got off the last bus of the night, he prayed Jaebum wouldn’t stay too late, or too early given that the time was now approaching midnight.

It’s practically below freezing, and Jinyoung probably shouldn’t have gone with his most ripped skinnies and a simple pullover hoody. But he shrugs as he puts his hands in his pockets and waits outside the building where Jaebum works. If he didn’t know better, he’d think he was standing outside a corporate office, due to the number of stories of the building. Fortunately through his boyfriend’s father, Jaebum was able to get a bartending job at one of the most high end lounges, or as the residents of Seoul know them by, a modern day brothel disguised in suit and ties and slapped with proper etiquette. Though Jinyoung tries to hold off on ill comments because on days where he can’t meet rent, Jaebum easily fronts the cash for both of them. If Jinyoung didn’t have his massive pride and a problem with the elitists of the country, he’d possibly beg Jaebum’s boyfriend to get him a job as well.

Presently, Jinyoung probably looks homeless and or insane, as he’s jumping in place trying to distract himself from the frostbite currently spreading from his pale rosy cheeks down towards his legs. No longer able to fight off the cold, he walks into the building and sends Jaebum a text as he goes up to the highest stop of the elevator, level 21. 

Once he’s off the elevator, he spots Jaebum waiting for him with an expression that’s not very welcoming.

 

“I see you got my message, but you didn’t need to see me at the elevator.” Jinyoung jokes.

“Yeah because ‘I’m pretty sure I just froze my chances of having children’ seemed kind of serious but you’re just being overdramatic like always. You don’t even like women, so I don’t know why I even worried, asshole. Also I’m not letting you walk in like that, I could get fired.”

“You’re literally sleeping with the boss’s son, you’re not going to get fired.” He rolls his eyes at his best friend.

“Jinyoung, fine. I worked hard to get to bartender, so at least wear my jacket, and sit by the bar so it covers your outfit, alright?” Jaebum removes his dress jacket and Jinyoung can’t help but admire how well suited his best friend looks in a dressy black button down with a slick white tie. Too bad, the real Jaebum only owns too baggy shirts and two pair of jeans that Jinyoung’s positive he’s never seen him wash in their one year of cohabitation.

“Alright, but I look ridiculous.” Jinyoung flails his arms around as the cuff of the jacket cover his hands.

“No, we’re going to look ridiculous if I get fired and then we’re both out on the street homeless. So Jinyoung for the love of god please keep your mouth shut. Don’t make eye contact with anyone, and do not speak your opinions out loud, okay?”

“Jeez Jaebum, I know. Time and place, alright. Now let’s go get something warm inside me.”

“Gross.”

“I meant alcohol, you perv.”

“Well if you’re going to pay for your own drink than sure.”

 

Jinyoung scuffs as he follows behind Jaebum to not bring attention to himself. Once he finds his seat, he takes in the aesthetics of the place. With a sophisticated color scheme of monochrome furniture with lavender accents, Jinyoung finds the ambiance rather soothing. The library compared to here, seems noisier and crowded, even with the number of people inside the lounge. Jinyoung takes a quick glance at the people, well mostly their clothing and he almost drops from the bar stool as he takes note of all the brands and labels he can easily make out. Jinyoung, who’s only seen of these outfits in his textbooks, tries his best not to look too star struck. No one is wearing anything less than a ten thousand dollar outfit and Jinyoung suddenly squirms in his seat, trying to hide his $30 pants, that he was honestly proud of buying. But Jinyoung shakes the thought away, because why should he feel embarrassed of himself, no one could possibly love someone as much as Jinyoung loves himself. So he motions to Jaebum to order himself a drink.

“Okay big boy, what can I actually afford here?” He lowers his voice slightly.

Jaebum lets out a small laugh, “Honestly, I don’t even think you can afford the water, but I’ll give you a discount for making you wait, $5.”

If Jinyoung was actually drinking, he would’ve spit it all out on Jaebum. “What’s regular price, then?”

“Ten.”

“Wow, alright then. Let’s see how amazing ten dollar water taste. But I’m only giving you 5.” _Fucking rich people_. Is his first thought, but after he takes a sip of the cold glass of water, his body tingles all over and he dares to say he feels rejuvenated. “That’s some pretty great water. But fuck if I’m going to actually pay full price for that.”

“Jinyoung, language.” Jaebum looks around to make sure no one heard. But thankfully, no one pays much attention to the bartender as everyone is immersed in their own private chats. _Probably talking about feeding the poor or their weekly trips to Tahiti_. Jinyoung laughs at his thoughts. “My shift ends in 20 minutes, I’m going to the back room to restock some bottles, so please. Please please please don’t move from that seat.”

“Have some faith in me Jaebum. I hate these people, but I appreciate their style. I won’t move, scouts honor. Now hurry up so you can buy me dinner.” Jaebum walks to the back room, but not without turning his head around every second to make sure Jinyoung hasn’t moved. Once he’s out of sight, Jinyoung takes another sip of his water and smiles into the glass. How great it must be to live a life where your heart doesn’t physically hurt at the expense of a ten dollar glass of water, Jinyoung ponders.

 

 

“Can I buy you another drink?” _Ah fuck, Jaebum what do I do?! You can’t kill me if I wasn’t the first to speak, right?_

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary. I’ll be leaving in a bit.” Jinyoung mentally high fives himself for sounding like a respectable human being. Jinyoung looks up from his glass and faces the man who offered to buy him a drink. The man is beyond gorgeous, but given the establishment they’re in, he doesn’t expect anything less. He’s dressed in a dark blue suit, without the jacket, and his defined arms protrude through the material, and the stranger definitely doesn’t miss Jinyoung’s not so subtle glances across his body. His blonde hair, styled up and Jinyoung wants to know what kind of products he uses to maintain such beauty. The stranger lets out a chuckle, and sits in the seat besides him. His laugh has Jinyoung’s heart in a twist, and he can swear he’s never heard a voice with such strength yet warmth to it before.

Jinyoung stares in the direction Jaebum left in hoping he’d return to get him out of this situation. _JAEBUM COME ON. HURRY UP JAEBUM, DON’T LET ME EMBARRASS MYSELF IN FRONT OF THIS BEAUTIFUL PERSO-_

“I hope I don’t sound presumptuous, but are with the bartender?” The handsome man causes Jinyoung to turn his attention towards him once again.  

“Jaebum? He’s my best friend.” Jinyoung wants to curse himself for sounding rather childish.

His eyes stay focused on his glass, as he feels the man take in his appearance. And Jinyoung, is once again feeling a bit self-conscious in his choice of wardrobe.

“My name is Jackson Wang.”

“Jinyoung.” he says while lifting a hand as a greeting.

“Jinyoung.” Jackson repeats his name. “Can I make you an offer, Jinyoung?” At this, Jinyoung raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“An offer?”

“For the night.”

Then Jinyoung remembers where he’s at. This is not a typical bar, where strangers approach you for a friendly conversation or harmless flirting. No, Jinyoung realizes, while looking down at his clothes, that he doesn’t belong among the crowds of the rich and the noble. Jinyoung’s stomach falls, because why else would a rich handsome man approach him. _Jaebum, I’m sorry._

“I’m not a fucking prostitute. How I’m dressed doesn’t give you or anyone the right to judge my life. Fuck you for not giving a fuck about ten dollar water.” Jinyoung grits through his teeth as his hands are trembling around the glass, and he hope he didn’t raise his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. He wants nothing more than to get up and make a fast exist, but he uses waiting for Jaebum as an excuse as he remains seated praying for his best friend to hurry.

But Jackson laughs for a long while until he’s wiping away a tear and turning his body to Jinyoung, who is now outraged that someone is actually laughing at him.

“I never thought you were. Most of the ‘men and ladies of the night’, tend to blend in with knock off brands or fake sophistication. But you’re not trying to blend in, you’re refreshing. I just wanted to spend the night with you as company. Also, I’m not quite sure what you mean about the water?”

“It means exactly that. You don’t understand. I had to convince the bartender, my friend have you, to give me a discount because I can’t afford the cheapest item on the menu, a fucking ten dollar glass of water. So why would you want to spend the evening with me if not to fuck me? To have a better understanding of how the poor live, thanks but fuck you.” At that he sees a furious Jaebum, stomping in his direction.

“Mr. Wang, I apologize deeply for my friend’s actions. He doesn’t understand the rules of the place, but I am truly sorry. But please, I can’t afford to lose this Job.” Jaebum bows, and pushes Jinyoung off the stool to bow. He obliges, because if Jaebum is serious enough to bow a straight 90 degrees, he must have some power to fire Jaebum. So he fights against his pride and bows.

“I am sorry for my poor choice of words and actions.”

Jackson just waves his hands, and asks them to stand up. “You both don’t have anything to apologize for, it was my mistake. I should have worded my words differently. I apologize Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung elbows Jaebum’s side, “See you jump to conclusions, I did nothing wrong.”

“Oh my god.” Jaebum mouths.

“Well it was nice chatting with you, see you probably never, Jackson.” Jinyoung waves, and he has to pull Jaebum, who is shocked by his words, out the door.

 

“Jinyoung. I hate you so much. Do you know who you just so rudely insulted?”

“Okay, one, he is the one who insulted me first. He thought I was a prostitute Jaebum. And two, I don’t give a fuck who he is.”

Jaebum rubs his temples as they wait for the elevator. “Well you should, because he owns practically every single music company and art museums. And last time I checked you are majoring in music and frequent all the museums in town.”

“Get the fuck out of here, he looks too young for that.”

“He’s 27, but his dad passed away early or something like that. Jinyoung, you better pray I don’t lose my job, because I swear to-“

 

“Jinyoung, wait up.” Both Jinyoung and Jaebum freeze at Jackson walking out of the lounge and towards their direction.

“I should’ve given him a fake name.” Jinyoung whispers to Jaebum. “What’s up?” He asks Jackson as he feels the murderous glares Jaebum is sending him.

“Well, I was serious earlier. I do want to spend the night with you, even if it’s not fucking. I think you’re beautiful and very outspoken.” Jaebum nearly chokes to death and Jinyoung can’t help but grin. “So would you like to go out and eat something with me?”

“Sorry, but Jaebumie here, promised to take me out to eat.” Although he infuriated Jinyoung earlier, Jinyoung wouldn’t mind admiring his face for a bit longer. “But you’re more than welcomed to join us, if you don’t mind some rundown hole in the wall bbq joint?”

“That sounds great actually.” Jinyoung frowns at Jackson’s reaction. He wanted to make Jackson feel just a tad bit uncomfortable for offending him earlier. Oh well, he’s still got the rest of the night.

The elevator ride wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable, but Jaebum kept hitting the side of his thigh, silently cursing at him, and Jinyoung would return the punches, making sure Jackson wouldn’t notice. Once off the elevator, Jackson was the first to speak. “Do you guys want to go together in my car?”

“That’s alright. We usually go walking.” Jaebum responds. “Jinyoung, give me back my Jacket.”

“But it’s freezing, Jaebum.” He pouts.

“Well that’s what you fucking get for not dressing up for the weather. Ah fuck, Sorry for my language.” Jaebum apologizes to Jackson.

“No no don’t apologize, you’re no longer working, and I seriously don’t have a problem with it, just act like you normally would.”

“Uh that’s kind of impossible but alright.”

Jinyoung chuckles and Jaebum puts his arm around his neck. “Now give me my jacket back before I make you pay for dinner.”

“Alright alright, jeez. But I’m going to order as much meat as I want.”

“If you guys are cold, we can seriously go in my car. I don’t mind driving.” Jackson asks as he sees Jinyoung shiver once they walk outside and a gust of cold air hits them.

“Nah it’s alright, it’s like a 5 minute run from here.”

“Run?”

“Well if we walk, it’ll take longer. Ready Jaebum?”

“Ready!”

“Ready Jackson?”

“Uh sure.”

“Okay, LET’S GO!” Jinyoung yells as they run towards the restaurant they frequent, open 24 hours for people like Jinyoung and Jaebum, who are awake late at night with a craving for cheap yet filling food. Jinyoung runs ahead first and turns his head to see Jackson following right behind. _He’s a strange man_. Jinyoung gathers as he finally reaches the entrance of the restaurant.                 

 

“Jaebum! Jinyoung! I haven’t seen you boys in a while!”

“Ahjumma! I know we’ve been really busy lately, but we’re back and Jaebum is paying so bring out the best dishes and meats you have.” Mrs. Kim already knew their orders by memory so she guides them to their usual seat.

“Oh and who’s this handsome fellow?” She looks at Jackson.

Before Jackson could speak, Jinyoung answers. “He’s my sugar daddy.” Apparently no one thought it was funny, because they were all staring at him like if it was too farfetched to be true. “Wow. Alright. Anyway, this is Jackson.”

Mrs. Kim smiles and greets Jackson. Jinyoung was honestly shocked when greeted her back and started asking questions about her and the restaurant. Once she leaves to bring them drinks and place their order, Jackson turns to Jinyoung.

“I never knew this place existed, it seems great.”

“Of course you didn’t rich boy. Not many people tend to give shabby places like this a chance, but they’re usually have the best stories and food.” Jackson only nods, and Jinyoung feels an elbow to his stomach again. “Fuck Jaebum. Why do you keep hitting me? It’s not like I’m saying anything mean about Jackson.”

“He’s older than us. At least show some respect.”

“No, it’s really fine. You both can call me Jackson or hyung if you’d like, I’m not that much older than you both anyway.”

Jaebum was going to counter by giving him their ages, but the food arrives and they all seemed to have an appetite as they all dive in. There was hardly any conversation, and if there was it was mostly about the food. Once they finish eating, they get up to go pay, but Jackson seems to beat Jaebum to it, as he is currently counting his money to make sure he has enough. Jackson slides Mrs. Kim his card and tells Jaebum not to worry about it.

“Fuuuck. I’m too full to walk. Carry me Jaebum.”

“Yeah right, we still have a 20 minute walk back to the apartment.”

“Can you both let me give you a ride home at least?”

“At least? You literally paid for our food, we should be offering you a ride home.” Jaebum frowns.

“Please, I don’t mind at all. And it’s too cold to be walking right now.”

“Please Jaebum.” Jinyoung too cold to refuse, hopes Jaebum is feeling the same.

“Fine, okay. Sorry for the inconvenience sir.”

“Please, Jackson is fine.”

 

They walk back to the lounge to pick up Jackson’s car, and Jinyoung knew he shouldn’t have been surprised when he saw the car he drove. A new end Mercedes, simple yet elegant. The price, probably worth a few of their apartments combined. The ride was rather short, both Jinyoung and Jaebum too amazed to strike up conversation. Once they arrive home, Jackson turns off the engine and gets out as well.

“Jinyoung, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“I’ll be inside. Thank you for today.” Jaebum bows and Jackson smiles.

 

“What’s up?” Jinyoung finally asks when Jaebum is in the apartment building.

“Jinyoung, would you let me take you out another time?”

“Seriously?” Jinyoung asks amazed that Jackson hasn’t been put off yet.

“Yes. I honestly had a great time. And I know you might think that I’m just a rich douche bag, but I’d like to change your opinion of me. Though I wouldn’t mind..”

“Mind what?”

“What you said at the restaurant. It might have been a joke but if you wanted to, I wouldn’t mind being your sugar daddy.”

 

“Hm alright, you can pick me up tomorrow, well technically later today for dinner.” Although Jinyoung hates everything that class hierarchies stand for, if Jackson is willing to shower him with gifts just for another date, he wouldn’t mind sticking around to find out why he’s so smitten with Jackson.  “I want to go to a really fancy restaurant that oversees the night sky.”   

“Okay, deal. I’ll see you at 6 later today. Goodnight Jinyoung.” He presses a small kiss on his cheek and he thanks the weather for his already flushed cheeks.       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i lied and posted this earlier than i thought i would.  
> anyway, JINSONNNN! i'm surprised i haven't written for them sooner, omg! hope you guys like the first chapter <3


	2. trou normand

Waking up a little past 3 in the afternoon, Jinyoung almost falls with how fast he gets out of bed. Remembering he has a date in a few hours, he rummages through his closest to find something that would be suitable for a fancy restaurant. He should’ve said any local or fast food restaurant, why did he have to pick a place where looks actually determine whether you can even step foot inside. _Fuck._

“Wait! Youngjae!” Jinyoung thinks out loud. He runs down the hall to ask Jaebum to invite his boyfriend over for advice. “Jaebum, I need youngjae’s- OH YOUNGJAE! I’m glad you’re here.”

“Thanks for knocking.”

“This is important Jaebum, I have a date with Jackson in less than three hours, and I don’t know what to wear. Youngjae, you’re rich. You should know what to wear to a fancy dinner.”

“I still can’t believe he asked you out. It’s almost impossible for you to go a sentence without cursing or to keep your hands to yourself on a date.”

“Fuck you, you don’t deserve Youngjae. He’s too cute and rich for you.”

“Guys, I’m right here.’ Youngjae giggles. “But sure, I’ll help you. Who’s your date?”

“Jack. Son. Wang.” Jaebum accentuates all three syllables.

“Seriously? He’s like one if the not the richest man in Seoul. How’d you meet him?” Youngjae’s stunned expression almost offends Jinyoung, but it’s a normal response, he reasons.

“Very romantically. He called me a prostitute, and I almost ripped his ear off.” 

“Oh my god” Youngjae cups his cheeks with his hands and laughs. “But Jackson is actually really nice. He’s not like all the other rich people. He’s funny and caring.”

“So are you” Jaebum cuddles Youngjae.

“You’re so corny Jaebum, anyway can you help me find something decent to wear Youngjae? I have to show him I can look hot, but classy as fuck.”

 

They walk back to his room, and Jinyoung has his clothes spread across the room. His shirts covering the bed, while his pants are stacked up on his night stand.

“This is all I own, so be gently.” Jinyoung sits on the floor while Youngjae and Jaebum search among themselves sharing occasional comments. Being bored after a few minutes, Jinyoung turns on his stomach and starts playing a few games on his phone. Jaebum announces they’ve picked out an outfit, so Jinyoung sits back up because his legs had fallen asleep, not letting him stand up.

“Wow that looks really nice.” Jinyoung starts with the top. A simple gray button down with a black jacket, that borderline looks like leather. The pants they chose were his tightest black jeans that he usually wore when they went to bars or clubs. And a pair of black causal boots and a black bow tie to highlight the outfit. “But are sure this isn’t too casual?”

“Nope, not at all. Jinyoung, you have an amazing body. No one can deny that. And normally this outfit would look shabby on anyone else, but they’re your clothes for a reason. You’ll look drop dead gorgeous in it. Jackson won’t be able to take his eyes off of you, that’s for sure.” Youngjae grins and Jaebum nods.

“Jaebum can you style my hair for me?”

“Sure.”  

 

Jinyoung is finally dressed and ready by 5:30, and his nerves start to kick in. Because _Holy fuck_ , this is nothing like any other date he’s been on. His usual dates consists of watching a random movie at the theater and ending his nights with him lying on his back and waking up to more sex. Though after a week of ‘dating’, Jinyoung breaks it off, because he realizes he doesn’t care to learn more about them let alone their last name. But Jackson is different, not because he’s rich, but because he seemed genuinely interested in him. Jinyoung definitely found Jackson attractive, but he’d determine after this date what he wants out of their relationship.

Jinyoung goes back to his room to apply a few touches of makeup, to cover his freshly college stress made bags, and add a bit of eyeliner to accent his eyes. While applying eyeliner to his right eye, he nearly stabs his eye when he hears his doorbell ring.

“JAEBUM!”

“I know, I got it, don’t worry.”

Jinyoung finishes his makeup, and rushes out his door. He gets close to the door, but doesn’t make himself known as he’s trying to overhear their conversation.

“Hi Jackson!” Youngjae cheerfully greets.

“Youngjae? What are you doing here?”

“Jaebum is my boyfriend, and Jinyoung’s roommate.”

“Hey Jackson.” Jaebum comfortably says.

“Nice to see you again, Jaebum. I’m here to pick Jinyoung up.”

“Jinyoung, Jackson is here!” Youngjae yells but Jinyoung is around the corner so he quickly runs back to his room and walks out again to the door.

They should have gave him a warning or sent him a text, because he wasn’t ready for the sight that was in front of him. Jackson was dressed simple yet breathtaking. His black slacks hugged his thighs so beautifully, and an equally fitting black button up that Jinyoung wanted to rip and see the obtrusive muscles for himself up close and personal. His hair was once again styled up and Jinyoung wonders what it looks like freshly out the shower. Jinyoung jerks those thoughts away because he wants to have a classy sophisticated dinner, and have a proper conversation for once.

He doesn’t know for how long they’ve been standing without talking, but Jinyoung doesn’t miss the lustful look in Jackson’s eyes as his gaze follows the lines of his body. Jinyoung is glad that Jackson finds him equally intoxicating.

 

“Don’t wait up for me guys, ready Jackson?” Jinyoung can hear Jaebum mocking him, but just pushes Jackson out the door and closes it behind him. Outside, Jinyoung tries to find Jackson’s car, but turns to Jackson when he can’t spot the car from yesterday. “Where’s your car?”

“It’s right here.” Jackson unlocks the car a few feet away. _Of fucking course_. Why didn’t he notice the goddamn red Ferrari in a neighborhood full of college students and middle class families?

“Are you trying to brag or impress me right now?”

“Hopefully impress you.” Jackson smiles

“I’d be impressed if you had a bus pass, this is on another level of impressed. Okay you pass the first test.” Jinyoung says cheekily, trying to hide his amazement.

Jackson walks up to open the door for Jinyoung, and pauses before pulling on the handle. “You look really stunning by the way, I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.”

Jinyoung blushes and quickly gets in the car. Once Jackson is in as well, Jinyoung compliments Jackson too. “You also look really handsome.”

“Thank you, I spent the entire morning trying to find something nice to wear for you.” Jinyoung chuckles at how cute Jackson in.

The drive was short but enjoyable. When they arrive outside the restaurant, Jinyoung has to tilt his head back to see the restaurant at the top of a large skyscraper. He really wishes he could share this moment with Jaebum or someone else that would appreciate it as much as him, but he blinks hard to mentally photograph this exact view and feeling.

‘Are you hungry?”

“I’m starving.” Jinyoung truthfully replies, and Jackson smiles.

“Well let’s go eat then.” Jackson extends his hand, and Jinyoung bashfully takes it. He feels rough and calloused hands against his own, and thinks how much of a contrast it is to his clean, smooth appearance.

They reach the highest floor, and Jinyoung can’t hide the wonderment in his eyes. The open floor plan goes perfectly with the glass windows around them. Jinyoung turns to Jackson to ask if it’s alright if he can walk towards the windows. Jackson nods, and Jinyoung gazes in awe. The city he’s never stepped foot out of, looks different from above, and Jinyoung wonders how different it’d look from an airplane’s view. He suddenly realizes how childish he probably looks so he turns to apologize to the other guests, but looks around and finds no one else present.

“Is this place not good or something?” He asks confused.

“No, it’s great. I just booked the entire restaurant for the night. Is that fine?”

“Sure. It’s your money anyways.” Jinyoung grins.

“Do you want to look around more?”

“No, can we eat already?”

“Of course.”

Jackson calls the only waiter Jinyoung can see, and asks to bring out the food. Luckily, Jinyoung didn’t have to wait for his food, because the waiter along with the chef bring in a few dishes.  He waits for the two men to walk away, before he tastes the food. Not being able to identify any of the dishes, he takes a bite of what he thinks looks like pork. It’s surprisingly tasting, and he begins to eat without reservations.

“I’m glad you like it. I was worried, because not many people have a pallet for French cuisine.”

“As long as it’s good, I’ll eat anything. What is this by the way?” Jinyoung points to his plate.

“That’s lamb.” Jinyoung nods his head, and taste the meat again. He’s never tasted lamb before, but he would certainly eat it again if given the chance.

They finish their meal, and the chef brings out a few desserts. Jinyoung decides now is the best time to ask Jackson a few personal questions.

“So what do you for a living?” He asks while putting a spoonful of chocolate mousse in his mouth.

“I’m a business owner.”

“My mother owns her own business, and she most definitely can’t afford to eat here, let alone rent the entire restaurant for the night.”

“I just got lucky I guess. I inherited a few businesses when my father passed away, and I invested a lot of the money into smaller businesses and they happened to become really successful. It’s nothing interesting, really.”

“I think it is. You seem like one of the good ones, like Youngjae.” Jinyoung says out loud but it’s more to reassure himself.

“How did you meet Youngjae, if you don’t mind me asking? Because isn’t he a lot younger than you?” _Ah fuck._ Jinyoung internally sweats because Jaebum was right. Last night after his talk with Jackson, Jaebum told him that Jackson might think they’re older than what they actually are. Most people tell them they look around 23, but they were both still 19, and Youngjae was only 18.

“We met him outside the mall, that at the time we didn’t know he owned. He was getting bullied or something, so Jaebum and I beat up those guys. After that, he stuck around us a lot, he was really cute and nice, so we didn’t mind. That was five years ago. And he’s only a year younger than me..”

 

Jackson nods and then his eyes go wide with bewilderment. “Jinyoung, how old are you?”

Jinyoung thought about lying but fought against it, because it didn’t matter to him whether Jackson ever sees him again or not. “I’m 19.”  

“Do you know how old I am?”

“Yeah, Jaebum said you were 27. Right?”

“I am. Does that bother you?”

“No why? Does my age bother you?”

“Not at all.” Jackson smiles. “I was just a bit shocked, because you look older. But I guess I don’t really know much about you, so tell me about yourself.”

So Jinyoung does. He tells Jackson about being in his first year of college. About his older sisters, and his mother’s chicken restaurant. He tells Jackson how he and Jaebum decided to live together when their parents didn’t approve of them being gay. Jinyoung told him about a few of his ex-boyfriends, who were all jerks, but handsome jerks. Jinyoung doesn’t realize he’s been talking too much until the chef comes out with a new dessert.

“This one is a house special, Trou Normand, made with apple sherbet in a glass of apple brandy.” The chef excuses himself, and Jinyoung takes a spoonful of sherbet in his mouth. It’s honestly the most delicious thing he’s ever eaten. He continues to eat it while he listens to Jackson talk a little about himself.

He finds out that Jackson loves to go on adventures. He’s a workout junkie, and loves reading before bed. He talks about traveling a lot when he was younger due to his parent’s jobs.

Partly due to his second alcoholic dessert of the night, he can’t seem to focus on Jackson’s words anymore. Rather he’s dazed at the sight of Jackson’s lips as he speaks. They’re pink and plump, asking to be kissed. He moves away from his lips, and focuses on his chiseled jaw line. Then down to his neck and Adam’s apple. Jinyoung swallows and crosses his legs as he feels a heat swell in the pit of his stomach. He brings his eyes back to Jackson’s, and see the same hunger and desire in his eyes. Jinyoung barely registers that neither one has spoken in while.

 

“Jackson..” He says softly.

“Jinyoung.” Jackson swallows. “Can I take you to my place tonight?”

Jinyoung nods, but grabs Jackson’s wrist as he tries to stand up. “But I can’t wait until then.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Jackson gets up and walks towards the kitchen. Jinyoung can barely make out Jackson dismissing them for the night. He hears footsteps and looks up to see Jackson walking towards him. He pulls back his chair, and lifts Jinyoung up. Jackson brings his lips so close to his, that Jinyoung can taste the sweet alcohol inside Jackson’s mouth. So Jackson holds Jinyoung’s waist as he kisses Jinyoung, soft and tender at first. Jinyoung lets out a soft moan, and Jackson takes the moment to explore the inside of Jinyoung’s mouth. Jackson’s grip becomes stronger, and his kisses more primal as he leans Jinyoung’s back against the table.  Jackson sneaks a knee in between his legs, and Jinyoung gasps into a kiss, as Jackson applies pressure to his hardening bulge.

Jinyoung grabs a hold of Jackson’s shoulders, and pulls away slightly. “Not here.. By the window.”

Jackson smirks and lifts him up. He grabs his hand and leads towards the view of the night sky. Jinyoung can see out at the night illuminated with cars and people. He also sees Jackson behind him trailing kisses at the back of his neck. He looks at his own reflection and hardly recognizes himself. His once styled hair, now tousled. His lips abused and swollen, and his eyes blacked out with desire.

Jinyoung turns his body to face Jackson but is stopped by the hold Jackson has on his waist. “Don’t move baby, I want you to see yourself come undone.” Jinyoung’s now straining dick, twitches as Jackson voice lowers to a smooth sultry octave.  

Jackson takes his time undressing Jinyoung. He pulls off the jacket, and undoes the bowties. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, and when it’s off Jackson bites down on his exposed shoulders. Jackson’s hands roam down and squeeze Jinyoung’s ass. Jinyoung puts his hands across the glass for grip as Jackson kneads his palms against the tight fabric of his jeans. He pushes himself back into Jackson, and hears him growl when he meets Jackson bulge. Jackson clumsily fumbles with the button of Jinyoung’s jeans, but manages to pull them down along with his boxers to his ankles. Jinyoung looks up at their reflection and sees Jackson admiring his body. Jackson’s right hand reaches across and grabs a hold of Jinyoung’s leaking cock. Jackson presses kisses in the junction between his neck and back while slowly pumping Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s head falls down against the glass window, and lets out steady moans.

He hears Jackson curse, and Jinyoung whines when Jackson removes his hand. He doesn’t bother looking behind him, and looks through the reflection to see Jackson lowering his pants. Jinyoung’s eyes, now full blown with pleasure, bites his lips at the sight of Jackson’s dick. He should have laughed at how professionally trimmed it all looked but licks his lips anyway.  

“Bend over for me Jinyoung.” Jinyoung hurriedly obliges. “I don’t have any lube, but can you spread your legs for me slightly?” Jinyoung watches as Jackson spits on his hands and strokes himself before placing himself in between Jinyoung’s thighs.  

Jinyoung moans as he tightens his legs together, understanding what Jackson wants. He feels Jackson hot and heavy between his legs as he moves in and out, fucking Jinyoung’s thighs. Jinyoung strokes himself to match Jackson’s fast tempo, but feels one of Jackson’s hands push his away, as he takes over.

 

“Fuck. I’m close Jackson.” 

“Look up baby, look at the face you make when you come for me.”

Jinyoung looks up and watches as Jackson continues to thrust into him. He’s quickly approaching his orgasm, and with one finally look at Jackson, Jinyoung comes on Jackson’s hand and the glass window. Jinyoung clenches his thighs and Jackson follows, releasing in between his legs and on the window as well.

“Fuck.” Jinyoung’s breathing returning to normal. “We dirtied the windows.” He laughs as he finally turns to face Jackson. He places a small kiss on Jackson’s lips and helps lift his pants. Jackson helps Jinyoung get dressed as well and laughs.

“I paid them too much for them to complain.”

But Jinyoung, slightly embarrassed to see both of their semen across the window, runs to their table and brings a napkin to try and clean as much as he can. Jackson only chuckles at his efforts. “You know, there is someone who cleans these windows every day.”

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure they’ve never had to clean up cum before.”

“You’re too cute Jinyoung. Ready to head out?”

 

Jinyoung nods, “Can I drive your car though?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk guys, i think this fic is turning into a place for me to write my own perverted kinks lol   
> but i hope you guys liked it :)


	3. Night cap

Jinyoung wasn’t too keen on actually driving Jackson car. He had only asked to see how far he could push the boundaries. He knew no sensible person would let a 19 year old drive a car worth more than double his tuition. So when Jackson had kindly turned down his request, due to the fact that Jinyoung had one too many alcoholic desserts, Jinyoung only hummed in response, content with the reasoning, when he got in the passenger’s seat.

The ride was mostly silent. Jinyoung would occasionally fill the air with questions about the car and even the damn weather, because Jackson was driving so attentively that he was ignoring Jinyoung’s inquisitions. Jinyoung leaned his head against the cold window and wished he was back home. He didn’t even care about getting fucked at this point. He wanted to actually have a conversation with Jackson, who seemed like a person who’d have many stories and adventures to talk about, but this, currently, was no different than any other drive to a hotel for a quickie.

“We’re here.” Jackson said as he got out the car. Jinyoung hurried out of the car to follow Jackson who was a few feet away walking into an apartment suite building. Was Jackson not happy with what they did earlier? He was friendly up until they got in the car. Now he was practically ignoring Jinyoung. They walk to the elevator and Jackson presses the twentieth floor.  When the elevator doors open, the entrance to Jackson’s penthouse apartment is on the left. He inputs his passcode, and opens the door for Jinyoung to walk in first.

Of course, the place is nothing short of amazing. An open floor plan, black and white furniture, with a red backsplash and minimalistic decorations. It looks like a showroom out of a furniture catalog for the wealthy. Jinyoung walks to the balcony straight ahead, and looks out onto Seoul’s night sky. The bright and busy lights replacing the stars that Jinyoung finds much comfort in. If he had to pin point a definite advantage of being rich, it’d be the views only accessible to those paying fortunes for. Though Jinyoung is sure, that to them the view is a menial amenity.  

 

“Hey” Jackson says as he comes behind Jinyoung and presses kisses to the back of his neck. “How do you like the place?”

“It’s nice.”

“The bedroom’s nicer.” Jackson smiles against his skin. Jinyoung turns his body to face Jackson and was set on turning down his advances. He didn’t like being ignored, and the first thing Jackson says since they got in the car is sleazy invitation to his bedroom. _Hell no._

But Jinyoung doesn’t get a chance to voice his thoughts, as he watches Jackson’s bite his bottom lip and very openly, stares at Jinyoung like he’s the most precious thing in the room, that, laced with pure unadulterated want.  

Jinyoung, now long forgotten about his annoyance, extends his arms towards Jackson, as he’s lifted up and wraps his legs around Jackson’s torso. “Show me then.”

Jinyoung leaves sloppy kisses on Jackson’s neck as they walk into the bedroom. He doesn’t have a chance to admire the bedroom scenery once Jackson throws him on the bed and hovers over his body. Jackson tears off his clothes in an instant, and a shiver goes down his spine as the cold air of the room hits his warm body. Jackson quickly discards his clothes as well, and Jinyoung’s eyes roam across the beautifully sculpted body in front of him. _Finally_ Jinyoung thinks as he lets his hands run down Jackson’s chest. The contrast of their bodies only amplifies Jinyoung’s curiosity to trace every crease of Jackson’s body. Jinyoung who has a pale, petite body and a thin layer of cushion covering his abs lying underneath Jackson’s strong and toned frame, with every muscle clearly defined. He let his hands explore Jackson, until he feels them being pulled over his head and kept in place.

“My turn.” Jackson groans as he lowers his lips down from Jinyoung’s neck down to his chest leaving a trail of bite marks. He pulls a nipple between his teeth, then Jackson is swirling his tongue around it, leaving Jinyoung moaning in both pain and pleasure.

“Jackson..” Jinyoung begs. Hoping Jackson would quicken the agonizing pace he’s setting.

“No. I’m going to take my time. I’ll fuck you all you want later, but I’m going to make sure you never forget this night.” 

“Fuck.” Jinyoung moans while Jackson continues his ministries. Taking his time, making sure each nipple receives the same care. Jackson occasionally moves his body up to swallow up Jinyoung’s moans with his mouth, causing both of their erections to rub against each other. Every inch of Jinyoung’s body feels stimulated, and he knows how embarrassingly close to coming untouched he is.

Jackson finally loosens the grip on his hands, and Jinyoung brings them down to slowly pump himself. Jackson swats his hands away and lowers himself, so his mouth is inches from his leaking head.

“Are you close baby?” As soon as Jinyoung nods, Jackson takes in all of his length into his mouth.  With his mouth moving at a fast pace, one hand is applying pressure on his balls, while the other is teasing around Jinyoung’s hole. Jinyoung releases into Jackson’s mouth without warning, and moans when he sees Jackson swallowing and licking his lips.  He doesn’t have time to recover from his orgasm as Jackson flips his body over, and tells him to get on all fours. Jackson’s voice had no room for discussion so he steadies himself on his elbows as he sticks out his ass for Jackson to worship.

“Fuck. I’ve wanted this since I saw you walking into the lounge last night.” He purrs while stretching Jinyoung’s cheeks apart and kissing right above his flushed hole.

“Jackson. Please.” Jinyoung pleads again.

“Tongue or fingers baby?”

“Tongue. Fuck please Jackson.”

“I wonder if your friend or Youngjae know that their quick tempered, misanthropist of a friend, is on his knees begging to be fucked by my tongue.”

Jinyoung wants to tell him to shut up, to fuck him or to fuck off, but Jinyoung also wants Jackson to take his time. Because he knows and he’s sure Jackson knows too, how much of an effect the older male has on him. So he bites his lips and begs, pushing his lower body closer to Jackson, until he hears a chuckle from behind.

“I’d love to tease you more, but you look so fucking beautiful right now. So tell me Jinyoungie, tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me Jackson. Fuck me with your tongue, with your fingers, with your fucking perfect dick. Just please hurry.” Jinyoung pants loudly, and mewls when he feels the wet pressure of Jackson’s tongue enter him. After he relaxes at the stretch of Jackson’s tongue, he feels two fingers scissoring inside, grazing at his most sensitive spot. He strokes at his now excruciating hard cock in his hand, feeling his second orgasm approaching. Jackson must have felt his insides coiling, because he brings his hand around and jerks Jinyoung to completion. His upper body falls into the mattress as Jackson removes his tongue and fingers.

“Do you think you can come one more time?” Jackson asks as he kisses the back of this thighs. Not able to make complete coherent sentences, Jinyoung nods, and Jackson flips him on his back. Jackson leans down to nibble at his jawline and neck. He’s sure his body would be covered in purple shades in the morning, but only stretches his neck back to let Jackson have better access. Jackson’s mouth ghost over his own, and Jinyoung leans up to kiss Jackson. The kiss is slow and probably too intimate, but Jinyoung only pulls him closer when he feels Jackson enter him without warning. The stretch is painful yet glorifying. He moans into Jackson’s mouth as he hold him in place, trying to get acquainted to the full feeling inside him.

“Is this okay?” Jackson asks and Jinyoung, not quite sure what’s he’s referring to, only nods. Jinyoung finally gives him the cue to move, and Jackson pulls out and slams into Jinyoung with full force. Jinyoung screams in pleasure as Jackson hits his prostate dead on. His half hard cock, now at full attention slaps against his lower stomach as Jackson lifts his hips to move faster. Jackson doesn’t slow his pace down as he captures Jinyoung lips for another slow kiss. “Jinyoung. Can I come inside?” Jackson practically whispers. So Jinyoung wraps his legs around Jackson and kisses him in response.  Jackson comes inside of him while panting Jinyoung’s name. He moves his hips to milk everything out of Jackson’s orgasm, and strokes himself to reach his third orgasm of the night. Jackson doesn’t pull out until Jinyoung releases what little fluid is left in him.

“That was.. fucking amazing.” Jinyoung says as he kicks the comforter down and over his body. He’d get up in a moment to clean himself, but right now he was going to sink into the sheets that felt like silk heaven. He peeks over at Jackson, who’s searching for his phone near their discarded clothes.

 

“Ah fuck. Jinyoung I’m sorry, but you have to leave right now. Do you want me to call you a taxi?”

“Seriously? It’s like two in the morning.”

“Yes. Some very important people just landed from their flight and are coming over. You can’t be here.”

“I’ll just stay here in bed, then.”

“I can’t take the risk of them seeing you. Here.” Jackson takes out his wallet and places a few bills, easily 500,000 won, on the bed and walks out of the bedroom.

Jinyoung feels like his gut has taken repeated blows, and his pride as well. He gets out of bed and puts on his now ripped and torn clothes. Jinyoung wants to cry from how dirty he looks and feels. He wants to vomit from feeling Jackson’s come trickling down his thighs. He grabs the money and walks out to find Jackson in the living room fluffing up a few throw pillows.

“Here’s your goddamn hush money back. Fucking bastard.” Jinyoung throws the money at Jackson’s feet and heads for the door.

“It’s for the cab. Take it Jinyoung.”

“I guess you got what you wanted from the start right, just someone to fuck. I should’ve known better. You’re all fucking pieces of shits.” Jinyoung turns back, livid.

“Jinyoung, it’s not like that. And we both know, those were your intentions for tonight as well.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“You could have at least put some thought into your outfit if you knew we were going to eat somewhere nice. What if other people were there at the restaurant tonight? You dressed in clothing you knew would make me want to rip them off you.”

“Fucking. Bastard.” Jinyoung now whispers as he fights back the tears swelling up. “I spent all morning picking these clothes out. Clothes that took a lot of my money to buy that you so easily ripped. I wanted to look nice for you, and what the fuck did you just say? Put some thought into it? Fuck you. And what if people were there, I don’t give a fuck. I didn’t go on this date to please anyone else. But you know what, I’ll take this money, to pay for the clothes you ripped. Thanks I guess, fucking asshole.” Jinyoung falls to his knees to rake up the money he threw earlier. He can’t hold back his tears, so he silently lets a few fall before looking back up to Jackson. He gets up and bows, just like yesterday, as an apology.

“Jinyoung. Wait, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry for ripping your clothes, I’ll buy you new clothes, I swear. How I worded things just now, wasn’t what I was trying to say. I didn’t know what you wanted out of me today, so I was a little apprehensive. But I wouldn’t ask you to leave if this wasn’t really important. Can I see you again?”

“Fuck you.” Jinyoung grits out as he walks out of Jackson’s apartment. He should’ve known better. This is why he has such hatred for the elitist pricks. But he walks out the hall, and down the elevator with his head held high, he wasn’t going to cry anywhere near these kinds of people. Once he’s out of the building he reaches for his phone. He dials the only number he knows by memory, and finally lets out his tears.

 

“Jaebum.. can you come pick me up?”

“Jinyoung why the fuck are you crying? Where are you?”

“Are you with Youngjae? Can you use his car to pick me up? I’m not sure where I’m at, but I’ll walk to a main road and text you the address.”  

“Okay, we’re already walking outside, I’ll see you in a bit. Are you okay though?”

“Fuck no I’m not.”

Jinyoung walks a few block down the street, until he hits an intersection. He sits on a bench near a bus stop and brings his knees to his chest. He’s never felt so humiliated before. _Fuck Jackson_.

He doesn’t know long he’s been sitting there crying, but he finally hears his name being called and Jinyoung rushes to Jaebum. He hugs him like they’ve been apart for years.

“Jinyoung ah, what happened to your clothes? Why are you crying? I’ll lose my job if I have to, so if Jackson hurt you, I will go kill him if you want me to.”

“Can we go home? I’m craving some ramen.” Jinyoung smiles painfully, and Jaebum instantly agrees.

“Yeah, I’m craving some too. Good thing Youngjae and I haven’t had dinner yet. Want a piggy back ride to the car?”

“Duh” Jinyoung smiles against the back of Jaebum’s neck as he’s hoisted up. “Thank you Jaebum.” He mutters before falling into a crying induced sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too happy with this one, but it's been staring at me for days so here you go lol  
> but oh man, it's getting a little angsty lol but don't worry, things will get better soon!


	4. Drunken inhibitions

“Jinyoung, we have to talk about it you know, it’s been a week already. I would’ve dropped it but you haven’t gone to any of your classes, and it reeks of alcohol and tears in here.”

“Jaebum, just let me fucking wallow in my own self-hatred please. I emailed my professors anyway, so it’s fine.”

“Jirongie..” Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his childhood nickname devised by Jaebum himself. Jaebum hardly uses it now, but when he does, Jinyoung still manages to smile at a name filled with pleasant memories. Jinyoung finally sits up from his bed in what seems ages, and pats the mattress for his best friend to take a seat. Jaebum shuffles his feet and sits next to him, with his back against the headboard and an arm thrown over Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung leans into Jaebum’s side and takes a deep breathe. He wasn’t ready to talk about what happened that night just yet, but Jaebum hadn’t pressed into the matter until now so he figured he owes his friend an explanation at the very least.

“I looked nice that night, right?” He breathes against Jaebum’s chest.

“You looked amazing.”

“He said I should’ve put more effort into my clothes. He was practically embarrassed of me.”

“That fucking asshole.” Jaebum spits out as he rubs calming circles on Jinyoung’s arm, despite his own body tensing at Jinyoung’s words.

“And then he fucked me, and told me to get the fuck out. He even threw money at me. He said those were my intentions from the start anyway. So I put on the clothes he ripped, and walked out. And then I called you. That’s the short version I guess.”

“Fuck. I’m sorry Jinyoung.” Jaebum brings Jinyoung closer to him and kisses the top of his head. Jinyoung just shrugs and puts an arm around his roommate’s waist. Jaebum’s not one for comforting words, but his affectionate actions let Jinyoung know that he cares deeply, and that’s all Jinyoung really needs.

 

“Jaebumie, Jinyoung? Are you guys here?” Youngjae yells as he walks into Jinyoung’s room. His eyes go wide for a quick second before falling into a fond crescent smile. “Are you feeling better Jinyoung?” How could Youngjae honestly be part of Jackson’s world? They must just be different cuts of the same material. Jackson being the center chest piece, and Youngjae being the back part the scrunches at your waistband (not really noticed, yet still made of the same fine expensive material).

“Yeah. I think it’s time I go out and get fucking wasted. It’s a Thursday, aka half priced drinks for university student at most bars.”

“Jinyoung, you’ve been drinking all week. Just stay home today.”

“Nah you’re right. It’s getting stuffy in here. I’m going to go out tonight and get fucked up, maybe fucked in the process.” He shoots a wink at his best friend who simply rolls his eyes with defeat.

“Why don’t you come to the lounge instead? I’m going to hang out there for a while, when Jaebum clocks in, and I’ll buy you all the drink you want. Pwease.” Jinyoung curses his friend for being so adorable. Though that doesn’t change the fact that he might run into a certain attractive piece of shit someone that Jinyoung has been spiting all week long.

“I don’t have any nice clothes, plus I want to get wasted without judgment. No offense Jae.”

“Please, it’ll be just us too, and Jaebum can shoo away anyone that tries to talk to us.”

“Youngjae, you literally own the place, you can actually shoo them.” Jinyoung chuckles.

“Let’s not push him if he doesn’t want to.” Jaebum suddenly announces causing Youngjae to pout but nod nonetheless.

“Ah fuck it, fine let’s go get drunk on that expensive shit alcohol.” Jinyoung concedes and instantly regrets his decision, but a cheerful Youngjae isn’t someone he wants to turn down again.

 

After a quick stop at Youngjae house, Jinyoung borrows an outfit that feels uncomfortable yet amazing. He’s afraid of tearing or staining it, yet he can’t deny how amazing he looks in it. A deep burgundy suit with a black shirt underneath, and black shoes that show his reflection perfectly. With a bit of gel in his hair, he practically looks the part: a rich over privileged son that’s been ignored by his parents quite a few times that he turns for comfort at the bars exclusive to fellow associates.

“Jinyoung, you look really hot.” Youngjae smiles.

“Youngjae! I will not accept your passes at me. Jaebum is my best friend, but we can sneak into the bathroom while he’s working and-“ His teasing is stopped by a palm to his stomach.

“I guess you are feeling better, since you’re making jokes again.” Jaebum notes as he glances at Jinyoung to make sure he’s honestly okay.

“Who says I was joking!” Jinyoung grins as they finally make their way outside.

  

Jinyoung does a quick sweep of the room, as they walk towards a rather secluded area of the lounge. Not many people can see them due to a stained glass window, but they have a perfect view of people entering and of the bar area. Jinyoung takes a seat by the window, allowing Youngjae to sit where he can steal glances of Jaebum while he’s working.

He and Youngjae talk for about an hour or so without moving, and Jinyoung honestly feels much better. He doesn’t have to act like he’s having fun, because talking to Youngjae is always interesting and it feels like the normal conversations they have at his apartment. But he finally gets up and excuses himself to the bar to get himself a drink.

He leans against the bar, not bothering to sit since Youngjae is waiting for him, and waits until Jaebum finishes the drink he’s working on. It’s much busier than the night he was here, but Jaebum gets through different orders rather quickly and a sense of proudness fills Jinyoung. He remembers when Jaebum destroyed their kitchen a few times with glasses and alcohol everywhere, trying to hone his bartending skills.

“So have you decided what you’re having?” Jaebum asks as he pulls a glass up to the bar. Jinyoung nods and smirks.

“I’ll have the most expensive drink you have.” He watches Jaebum raise an eyebrow and shake his head. Jaebum takes a few minutes to prepare his drink and finally places a glass in front of Jinyoung.

“I’m not going to bother explaining what’s in it since you probably don’t care, but I’ll tell you how much it’s worth. In US dollars, close to $900.”

“Holy fuck.” Jinyoung whispers then clears his throat. “Thank you bartender, put it on my tap.” Jaebum laughs and moves on to the next person waiting at the bar.

Jinyoung takes a look at his drink and shrugs. It doesn’t look like something worth so much, so he brings the glass to his lips. He takes a sip and the alcohol goes down smoothly. He can’t make out the taste, but it’s sweet yet strong with liquor, just what Jinyoung likes. He takes another sip before going back to Youngjae. When he turns away from the bar, he crashes into someone and barely manages to save his drink. He’d have a heart attack if any of it spilled.   

He quickly apologizes, knowing it was probably his fault for turning to quick. He looks up and sees a very attractive man. He’s tall but looks rather young and gentle. The stranger also apologizes, and Jinyoung is somewhat baffled that he’d even apologize.

“Sorry, I had my back turned away so I didn’t see you. My apologies.”

“No no, don’t worry. It was my fault, I turned too quick.” Jinyoung waves with his empty hand and they both chuckle.

“I’m Kim Yugyeom.”

“I’m Park Jinyoung.”

They share a few smiles before a voice calls out to Yugyeom. Jinyoung goes pale, and his hand tightens around his glass. _Fuck._

“Yugy, why did you run off so quic- JINYOUNG?”

‘Yugyeom, it was nice meeting you, but I have a friend waiting.” He waves and ignores his name being called by Jackson as he begs his legs to walk as fast as they can.

“What did you get- Jinyoung are you okay? You look a little sick.”

“Jackson is here.” Jinyoung softly voices and he sits down and stares at his reflection though his borrowed shoes. Suddenly he doesn’t feel too hot in his outfit and downs the drink in seconds. Yeah. He is definitely getting drunk tonight.

 

“Jinyoung, I think you should stop drinking, it’s already your fifth glass, and it’s pure alcohol.”

“I’m not drunk enough Youngjae, and you said you’d buy me all the drinks I wanted. I’ll be back, I’m going to get another one from Jaebum.” With a sigh from Youngjae, Jinyoung is stumbling his way to the bar. “Jaebumie, get me another one.”

“No, you’ve had enough. Here drink this.” Jinyoung takes the glass and takes a sip. Déjà vu hits him when he taste the familiarity. _Ah the ten dollar water._ However, this time the taste is bitter and hard to swallow.

“Jaebum, please I’m not even drunk yet.”

“No. I know you’re drunk, because you make it a point to clarify how you’re not drunk. And I know why you’re drinking too much, too fast. I saw him too. In fact, he asked for you. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell him to fuck off, but I did tell him not to bother you.”

“He asked for me?”

“Jinyoung that was not the point of me telling you all this. But yes, I told him you were on a date, so he didn’t bother questioning anymore.”

“Jaebum! Why the fuck would you say that? Now he’ll actually think I’m a fucking money whore or something. Fuuuck.” Jinyoung storms away and heads for the bathroom.

He splashes water on his face, and grips the side of the sink. Why _did_ he care if Jackson actually thought badly about him? He does already, so fuck him. Jinyoung takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He hears the door open and hopes whoever it is, would quickly do their business and leave, letting him be alone with just his thoughts once again. When he doesn’t hear a noise, he turns towards the door and nearly falls if his hands weren’t gripping the sink so tightly.

Jackson.

 

Jackson is standing by the door, not making an effort to move from the spot. Unfortunately for Jinyoung, he’s also blocking the door, making it impossible to make a quick exit. So he faces back to the mirror, and closes his eyes yet again. He couldn’t bear to look at his own reflection.

“You-You look very nice.” _Don’t respond Jinyoung. Don’t fucking do it. Fuck that guy. Even though he does look nice, a little tired, but nice._ “I almost didn’t recognize you. You seriously look amazing.”

Jinyoung bites his bottom lip to refrain from saying something that might hurt either one of them. Jackson continues to compliment him, and when Jinyoung can finally taste blood he violently turns to face him. “You’re a fucking class act Jackson. Are you not embarrassed to talk to me because I’m finally dressed to your standards? Because I put a little effort into my outfit, you think it’s okay to talk to me and I’ll be okay with it. Guess what rich boy, I have someone outside waiting for me. Someone who doesn’t care if I’m dressed in thousand dollar pants or thirty dollar jeans. And I’m going to let him fuck me so fucking hard because I know he won’t kick me out like some fucking whore.” Although he was lying about the last part, Youngjae was technically waiting for me. He just wanted to see Jackson jealous or at least rile him up a bit.

It seems to have done the job because Jackson gets painfully close and stares at Jinyoung with dark blown eyes. “Jinyoung, don’t go. Don’t leave with him. Come with me, I’ll explain everything. Please. Fuck.” Jinyoung can feel Jackson wanting to touch him, but he does well by keeping to himself.

“ You fucking lost your chances.”

“Jinyoung, please. Fuck I’ll give you whatever you want, just hear me out.”

“Ah but you see, my friend outside is much richer than you. Whatever you offer me, he’ll gladly do the same. Your money is shit to me now.” Jinyoung leans closer and breathes against Jackson’s lips. Completely sober Jinyoung would have punched him and left a while ago. But slightly intoxicated Jinyoung, who still thinks Jackson is the most handsome man alive, leans even closer and blows hot air against Jackson’s exposed neck.

Jackson suddenly grabs a hold of Jinyoung’s wrist and growls into his ear. “But he won’t touch you like I do. He won’t fuck you like I would.” Jinyoung’s pupils dilate and he shudders at Jackson’s words. Guided by his drunken inhibitions, he pushes Jackson into an empty and rather spacious stall. He grinds his body against Jackson’s and moans. Jinyoung pushes Jackson down to sit on the covered toilet seat. He quickly removes his pants and boxers, and throws them on the floor. He makes a side note to apologize to Youngjae for treating his clothes so badly.

Jinyoung climbs onto Jackson lap and unbuttons just above half way to expose Jackson’s chest. He slaps Jackson’s hand away when he feels it near his hard dick. Jinyoung bites along Jackson’s neck and down his collar bones. “I want people to know you fucked some poor kid in a bathroom stall. Who’s the one out of character now, _sir_?” Jackson only groans, and Jinyoung decides to move the show along. He grips onto Jackson’s shoulder with his left hand, while he brings his right hand into his mouth. He sucks on his fingers until they’re drenched in his own saliva. His hand travels behind him and inserts a finger into his entrance. He soon gets used to the intrusion, that he adds a second finger and begins scissoring himself at a rough pace.

“Jinyoung, slow down. Let me.” Jackson tries to bring his hands to help, but Jinyoung only curses at him.

“Fuck you, you don’t get to touch. I’m going to be the one fucking you, and leaving you feeling used.” Jinyoung finally removes his fingers and unzips Jackson’s trousers. He aligns himself against Jackson’s length and eases himself down. He doesn’t wait to adjust, as he’s lifting himself up and slamming down on Jackson’s cock. Jackson’s moans become loud and Jinyoung grins. He continues to fuck himself on Jackson’s dick and brings a hand to his own as he nears his orgasm. He feels Jackson moving his hips upwards, and once Jinyoung arches his back, Jackson abuses his prostate violently. Jinyoung comes and clenches around Jackson’s dick. He hears Jackson’s panting get heavier.

“Jinyoung. I-I’m-“Jinyoung quickly gets off and lets Jackson’s come fall onto the floor. Jinyoung dresses himself and is out of the bathroom before Jackson comes down from his bliss. He rushes to Youngjae asking if they could leave, and after a small goodbye to Jaebum, they’re on their way back to Jinyoung’s apartment.  

That night Jinyoung cries himself to sleep again, but is woken up by Jaebum who is cuddling him and singing him back to sleep. He thought he’d feel better after using Jackson, but it only made him hate himself even more. At least he has the greatest friend alive, who even without saying anything, understands his pain and comforts him without any questions.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i realized I've switched between dollars and won, oops sorry i'm bad at keeping consistent lol


	5. Explanations

It took Jinyoung a while to get out of the slump he was in, and after two months he was finally able to label it as a lesson learned, and a memory he shouldn’t have made in the first place.  Jaebum and Youngjae never brought _him_ up again, and he was more than grateful for that.  Now that his grades are finally back on track, he and Jaebum decided to visit his mom’s restaurant. Although they left home because their families didn’t approve of who they loved, they were never any harsh animosities. And during these past two months, all Jinyoung craved with his mother’s chicken and her warm heart. 

“Did you let your mom know we’re on our way?”

“Nah, we’ll just show up and surprise her. That’s always fun.” Jinyoung smiles as he’s scanning through the radio stations.

“But we always go during lunch time and she basically kicks us out to make room for actual paying customers.”

“Well this time, we’ll pay then.”

Jaebum simply rolls his eyes, because Jinyoung says that every time but both his mother and he are too stubborn to actually pay. They park in front of the restaurant and notice a line outside. They both share a confused look, because they’ve never known it to be this busy. The location is on the opposite side of the working district so it’s usually families or students that are the main benefactors.

Jinyoung cuts the line and walks in, calling out to his mom, who already looks annoyed at his entrance.

“Maaa, I’ve missed you.” Jinyoung hugs his mother tightly.

“What did you do?” Mrs. Park asks accusingly and Jinyoung can hear Jaebum laughing loudly.

“Oh my god, I didn’t do anything! I just wanted to see you.”

“Yeah okay like I don’t know my own son, just go to the backside of the room, there’s an empty table reserved so you both better be done in an hour.”

 

“Ah I’ve missed this.” Jinyoung rubs his belly and Jaebum nods in agreeance.

“Yeah, too bad Youngjae couldn’t make it.”

“Mhm sometimes I forget Youngjae is one of them and has to go to business meetings or whatever the fuck.”

“I know, we live in different worlds even if we spend most of our time together.”

“Yeah but Youngjae is different, you know that.”

“Yeah.” Jaebum smiles and Jinyoung playfully hits Jaebum in the arm, a bit jealous at how perfect his friends are for each other.

“Now let’s head home before my mom comes in and kicks us out with a broom or something.” They chuckle as the make their way outside.

“I thought you were going to pay.” Jaebum chuckles as they stand outside letting the cool afternoon breeze hit their skin. Jinyoung shrugs and reaches for his car door as Jaebum searches for the keys.

 

“Jaebum! Jinyoung!” Both boys share a look of confusion as Youngjae calls out to them.

“Youngjae wha- Jinyoung get in the car now.” Jaebum’s voice quickly turning into a stern tone as he’s the first to turn to Youngjae. Not having to look back, Jinyoung’s hand quickly fumbles with the car door. He gets in the passenger’s seat and stares at the seams of his jeans along his knees. He can hear Jaebum’s anger, and Youngjae’s apologies, but above all he hears Jackson’s smooth but desperate voice. _What’s he doing here?_   Jinyoung wants to cry because why would Jackson be here, but mostly, he wants to cry because he’s still curious about him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he hears the venom in Jaebum’s voice. “Youngjae why the fuck did you think it was okay to come here with _him_? Especially since you knew we were coming here!”

Jinyoung wants to get out of the car, and calm his best friend down because he never yells at Youngjae. Without looking, he knows Youngjae’s eyes are probably watering and Jinyoung just wants to run and hug him because this is all his fault.

“Who are you? And why are you so rudely yelling at my partners? You have no right speaking to us, let alone in that tone.” One of the other men accompanying Youngjae and Jackson speaks, and at that Jinyoung steps out of the car, knowing Jaebum is currently beyond reason.

“Jaebum, don’t.” Jinyoung wraps his arm around Jaebum’s trying to calm him down. “I’m sorry, this is my fault, let’s just go.” Instantly regretting his choice of words as Jaebum pulls himself off of Jinyoung.

“How is this any of your goddamn fault? What the fuck did you do to deserve being used and played by someone who thinks he’s better than you, better than us?” Finally. Jinyoung thinks. Finally the words that Jaebum has been keeping in are finally emerging. Jinyoung stays quiet and lets his best friend get everything off his chest.

“Jinyoung.” Jackson softly speaks, but it’s all Jinyoung can focus on. “I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry. I know how angry and upset you are, but please let me explain. I’ve been thinking about you every day since the last time I saw. All I’ve been thinking about is apologizing to you, and hoping you’ll understand my reason for doing what I did the first night. Please Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung stops hiding behind Jaebum and looks up at Jackson, who without the expensive outfit, looks like a mess. His face looks tired and blemished, while his hair is messy and black roots are starting to show.

“Okay. Explain.”

“Can me go-“

“No, if you explain here in front of your douche friends and I believe your excuse, I’ll give you a few minutes afterward, maybe.”

“Okay fair enough.” Jackson takes a deep breath and Jinyoung holds onto Jaebum’s shirt not sure if he’s ready to actually hear him out. “That night, Yugyeom, who you met at the lounge, was coming over to my place with his parents and mine. They’re very traditional. Yugyeom and I have had our separate marriages arranged since before we were born. So if they know we are dating or seeing someone, they can be very cruel to them. I didn’t want them to see you. I didn’t want them to cause you any harm, because I did- No, I do want to still see you. And I know I can’t apologize enough for how incredibly idiotic I acted that night. I was scared and nervous, and I reacted on impulse. Please know I didn’t mean any of those harsh words. I didn’t mean to belittle you in any way, I sincerely mean that.” Jackson bows and doesn’t straighten up regardless of the other men with him telling him to lift his head. Jinyoung almost rolls his eyes at them but sees Jackson’s tears staining the concrete into a darker shade of gray.

“Get up, I’m not a person the almighty Jackson Wang should bow to.”

Jackson shakes his head. “I’ll bow as many times as I must, Jinyoung I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung wants to run up to Jackson and hug him, forgive him and forget the past months but that wouldn’t be fair. It wouldn’t be fair to him, in those nights where he had cried too much and puked at his own hatred. It wouldn’t be fair to Jaebum, who risked his job and their income security to defend him. So Jinyoung turns to Jaebum and tells him to apologize to Youngjae and that he’ll be back home tonight. He walks towards Jackson and points to the café across the street. “We can go there and talk, alone.” He walks past him towards the crosswalk and hears Jackson’s trailing behind. Jinyoung feels a bit bad because Youngjae had said this lunch meeting was supposed to be very important, but none of that really mattered to him.    

 

“So how’d you find my mom’s restaurant?” Jinyoung is the first to break the silence after taking a sip of his latte that Jackson had paid for.

“I had my secretary find it.”

Jinyoung nods and takes another sip. The air between them wasn’t necessarily awkward, more cautious than anything. Both had shared vicious words that they were now treading on a broken line. Jinyoung didn’t know how he wanted to conversation to go, but he did want to apologize for the night at the lounge.

“Jackson look I’m-“

“I’m sorry Jinyoung. I know you hate me, and I’ve made you cry which I hate myself for. Please know that you weren’t just a hook up. I really liked you, I still do, but I just need you to forgive me.”

“I’m sorry too.” Jinyoung looks at Jackson full of vulnerability and uncertainty. “I wanted to make you angry that night. I wanted to make you feel as bad as I felt. I shouldn’t have done that, so I apologize too.”

Jackson looks taken back by the apology but shakes his head. “You don’t have anything to apologize for Jinyoung. I was the one at fault.” He smiles sadly.

Jinyoung should’ve left it at that. Accepted his apology and rush home, away from the one person who could easily destroy him again. But instead, Jinyoung speaks before he could swallow the words back.

“Want to go shopping with me? We’re out of food, and it was my turn to buy.”

 

“This isn’t grocery shopping, this is buying junk food.” Jackson comments as Jinyoung tosses the 20th packet of ramen in his shopping basket.

“I have essentially every food group within these flavors, from vegetable to cheese, plus if you’ve never tried them you wouldn’t understand. Sometimes ramen just makes everything better.” Jinyoung replies as he throws a packet of instant coffee into the basket.

They spend an hour more shopping and Jinyoung actually enjoyed the time with Jackson. They talked about trivial things, but it was a conversation that was long overdue. Jinyoung talked about how his mother and Jaebum sneak vegetables into his food, and Jackson shared how milk was given to him for every meal in hopes he’d grow taller. At that, Jinyoung shares an honest laugh and Jackson smiles at the teasing. But they both knew that a single laugh wouldn’t fix the damage already done.

As they walk out of the store, Jinyoung heads to the bus stop with the groceries in his hands. He knew Jackson was going to offer him a ride, but he was hoping he wouldn’t because Jinyoung knew he would accept. So when Jackson offers, Jinyoung lets out a sigh but agrees nonetheless. He expected the car ride to be just as silent as the last time, but this time it was Jackson who was asking all sorts of questions. From how he was doing in his classes, to what was his favorite time of day. Jinyoung answered them all because he felt that Jackson was actually curious and not just trying to spark conversation. If this was how their first date would have gone, things would be definitely different, Jinyoung concludes.

 

“Thanks for the ride.” Jinyoung says as he pulls all the bags with him out of the car.

“Do you need help with those?”

“Nah don’t worry about it, thanks though. Also, thank you for the coffee today.” Jinyoung could cut the awkwardness with the dullest of knives at this point.

“Jinyoung.. can I ask you something?” Jinyoung looks at Jackson as his voice breaks. Jinyoung nods and Jackson continues. “Have I lost all my chances with you?”

Jinyoung looks down to his feet then up to Jackson and his words come out as barely a whisper. “I don’t know.”

Jackson smiles in a way that is obviously hiding his true feelings. “Can we get to know each other all over again? Completely on your terms.”

Jinyoung should have listened to his inner Jaebum, and walked into his apartment without looking back. But Jinyoung isn’t as confident as wishes he were when it comes to Jackson. “Alright, but there’s going to be some rules this time, and if you accept them then I wouldn’t mind seeing you again. But one fuck up and that’ll be the end of everything. Okay?” Jackson nods hopefully, and Jinyoung extends his palm asking for Jackson’s phone. He adds his number and sends himself a quick message. “I’ll text you later then. Bye Jackson.” Jinyoung rushes inside and feels the uneasiness he first felt when he met Jackson. This felt completely different, he was once again brought into a word he was clueless about. However this time he was in control, and he’d be damned if he let Jackson or anyone belittle him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was kind of rough, but i wanted to end the angst for the most part lol next chapters should get better!


	6. Answers

Jinyoung should have listened to Jaebum, even Youngjae who expressed his worries. He shouldn’t have pushed back the unanswered questions he knew needed to be brought up, back to the darkest corner of his mind. Because after a week of constant messaging and sporadic calls, Jinyoung was in too deep. He kept his phone at an arm’s length, waiting for Jackson’s reply filled with unnecessary emoticons. Jackson’s frequent asking if he’s eaten, how his classes are going, his thoughts on particular movies, all made Jinyoung blissfully blind, blind that Jaebum thought it appropriate to guide him to the truth.

“Jinyoung he’s getting married. You’re going to get hurt again, and this time an ‘I told you so’ will be called for.”

“Jaebum, I know. I know what I’m doing okay.” He didn’t though, Jinyoung was scared shitless to bring up the topic, hoping Jackson would further explain, but he has yet to. “I’ll ask him tomorrow, we’re meeting for lunch. Satisfied?”

“I should be asking you that.” Jinyoung ignores Jaebum’s rather sarcastic yet concerning remark. He’ll get his answers tomorrow, whether good or bad.

 

“Jinyoung, I’m sorry. I think the meeting is going to last throughout lunch. I’ll call you after.”

“Don’t bother.” Jinyoung hangs up, and smacks his teeth. He came early to Jackson’s office to make sure they’d have enough time to talk, but now he’s sitting outside Wang Entertainment alone and annoyed. If he goes home, Jaebum is going to be waiting for him at the door with a billboard size grin that reads ‘I knew he’d do this.’ No. Jinyoung shakes his head and walks into the rather large building. He takes a guess and clicks the highest level in the elevator, 25. _This is important_. Jackson is going to have to make time for him.

Not knowing where his office would be, Jinyoung takes his time to wonder around, admiring the sophisticated aesthetics. Owning several museums definitely changes the feel to an entertainment company, Jinyoung ponders.

“Sorry but trainees are not allowed up here? Excuse me.” Jinyoung jumps once someone grabs his shoulder.

“Can I help you?” Jinyoung asks while shoving the stranger off of him.

“Trainees are only allowed up to the 12th floor.”

“That’s a very useless piece of information, but thanks for the tip.. Wonho.” He looks down at the name tag. Jinyoung takes a better look at the stranger, and notices he’s quite handsome. He’s young, probably around his age, and his hair is a platinum blonde. Attractive, but nothing compared to Jackson.

“Oh you’re not a trainee. I’m sorry, you just look.. out of place. What business do you have here?”

“I’m here to see Jackson.”

Wonho, apparently Jackson’s secretary, walks towards his desk and checks his computer, but not before he gives Jinyoung a once over. Jinyoung bites his tongue. “Mr. Wang did not inform me of a guest today. I’m sorry, did you have an appointment?”

“Technically, no.”

“Then I’m afraid he won’t be able to see you.”

“Just call him and tell him Jinyoung is here to see him.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do-“

“I’ll just do it myself then.”

Jinyoung sends Jackson a text letting him know he has five seconds to get his secretary off his back before he shows him pictures of his boss’s dick. Not even a heartbeat later, the office phone rings and Wonho sends Jinyoung a suspicious glare before ending the call.

“You can wait in his office.” Wonho opens Jackson’s office and Jinyoung closes the door behind him.

 

The room is large, definitely larger than his shared apartment. Though compared to the Jackson’s apartment, his office is more welcoming. Warm colors, and spacious furniture around the room. Jackson’s desk covered with papers and books, that if Jinyoung didn’t know Jackson, he’d take him as a serious and dutiful man. Jinyoung takes a seat in a couch facing away from the door as he waits for Jackson. He takes out his phone, to play a game or two but is surprised when the doors open and hears footsteps rushing towards him.  

“What are you doing here Jinyoung?” Not detecting any anger in Jackson’s tone, Jinyoung smiles and pats the seat next to him.

“We need to talk.”

“Um okay.” Jackson checks his watch as he takes a seat next to him. “I’m not sure if I have a lot of time though.”

“Make some. This is important Jackson.”

“Alright, give me a second.” Jackson gets up and walks to his door, he calls Wonho and asks to clear his schedule for the afternoon. Without questioning, the secretary nods and catches Jinyoung’s eye. Jinyoung winks as Wonho scuffs and closes the door behind him.

“I don’t like him. He thought I was a trainee.” Jinyoung crosses his arms.

“You’d make a great visual, that’s for sure.” Jackson chuckles as he sits beside Jinyoung. “But seriously, what’s going on? Are you okay? Did something happen”

“No no everything is fine. I was just planning on talking about these things during lunch, and I don’t think it can wait any longer. I didn’t want to go home without answers.” Jinyoung turns to face Jackson and brings his knees up to his chest. Bracing himself for the talk that was long overdue. Jackson turns his body slightly as he throws an arm across the couch, nodding for Jinyoung to proceed.

“You’re getting married.” Jinyoung states. “And while I’m usually up to try different things, getting with a married man is not something I’d consider. I should have brought this up a while ago, but I don’t think I can talk to you anymore knowing everything is pointless. If you just want to fuck, you should probably look for someone else. Because I hate that I think I might like you.. again.” Jinyoung takes a deep breath after finally getting it off his chest. He stares holes into his kneecaps for what feels like centuries, until Jackson’s soft voice fills the room.

“Jinyoung, look at me.” Jinyoung looks up and is faced with Jackson’s toothy grin. “It feels great to hear you confess.” Before Jinyoung can roll his eyes, Jackson lets out a sigh and continues. “I’m sorry you’ve been worrying about this alone, I should’ve brought it up sooner. Yes, technically I am supposed to get married. But I think Yugyeom and I have found a way around it. I wanted everything to be done within a few days, but I think it’s going to take at least two months to finalize everything, with no one getting hurt. I know I’m being rather vague, but to protect you it’s best you don’t get involved. But I promise to tell you everything after two months. Can you trust me?”

Jinyoung wants to shake his head no, but a quiet yes escapes his lips that makes way to Jackson’s ears.

“Thank you Jinyoung, and if you haven’t noticed, you are more than just someone I want to sleep with.” Jinyoung has without a doubt noticed. One of the conditions to them talking again was that Jackson wasn’t allowed to touch him unless Jinyoung initiates it or allows it. True to his word, Jackson has yet to place a hand on him.

Jinyoung nods and buries his head between his knees to hide a small blush.

“Can I ask you something now?” Jinyoung lifts his head and sees Jackson fiddling with his fingers at the base of his jacket.

“Sure.” He responds, curious to know what is making Jackson nervous.

“Are you sleeping with anyone else? I’m not accusing you, but that night at the lounge.. you said you were with someone. We’re not technically together, so you don’t have to tell me but-“

Jinyoung wants to laugh at Jackson’s rambling, but seeing the sincerity in his eyes, he quickly replies. “I’m not. That night I was actually with Youngjae. I knew it’d upset you if I was there with someone, so that’s why I said that.”

Jackson dryly laughs as he rubs the back of his neck. “I’ve been wanting to ask you about that for a while now. I guess we should’ve discussed everything earlier. I was just afraid.” Jinyoung knows why he didn’t ask Jackson about the marriage. It would’ve been the end of everything, had he heard a different answer. But what he didn’t understand was why Jackson was afraid.

“Afraid of what?”

“Well, because we’re different people. As much as you joke about money, I know it has no impact on you, in fact you hate those type of people. But all I have is money, so I’m not too sure how to woo you or keep you interested without using money?”

“Just you taking that into consideration is enough. But don’t sell yourself short Mr. Wang, you make great company, I’m sure wherever you go, and you’re nice, given you’re circumstances. Also, I don’t mind you spending money on me, just within reason.” He winks and Jackson smiles. “But since we’re talking about it, have you fucked Mr. secretary out there?”

“No. Are you jealous? Want me to fire him?”      

“Oh my god, I’m not and don’t fire him!”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to, Jinyoung.”

“You don’t need to fire him, geez. Just don’t sleep with him alright?”

Jackson nods, and gets up to walk by his desk. “Do you want something to drink? I usually keep a few drinks nearby when I don’t want to bother going out.”

Jinyoung walks up to Jackson, but not for a drink. It must have been all the stress that was relieved from their talk earlier, or maybe because he hasn’t been touched in a while, but as Jackson leans down to pick up a water bottle, Jinyoung bites his bottom lip remembering how toned his thighs are. He already promised to trust Jackson, so this would be okay right?

 

“Jackson..” he grips Jackson’s wrist. “Can you touch me?”

“J-Jinyoung.. Are you sure? We don’t have to-“

“Please.”

Jackson quickly closes the space between them, and pushes both their bodies against his desk. Jinyoung can feel Jackson’s hot breath over his lips, as his hands rest on the desk for support. Jackson finally kisses him, and the touch is electric. Every nerve in his body is reacting to Jackson in the most addictive way. His fingers are screaming to touch Jackson. His legs want nothing more than to wrap themselves around Jackson’s waist and pull him closer. And his mouth is quickly registering it’s favorite taste, Jackson.

Jackson pulls away to lead them to the couch, but Jinyoung shakes his head. He wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to fuck on the boss’s desk. Call him kinky, but Jackson had no problem with following along. In fact, he lifts Jinyoung onto his desk and spreads his legs, letting Jackson grind his erection against Jinyoung’s. For dramatics, he throws everything off of Jackson’s desk and smirks.

“Are your walls soundproof?”

“Yes, why?”

“Hm I guess we’ll just have to be loud enough so Wonho learns his place.” He pulls Jackson down by the neck, and litters bites down his throat. Hearing him growl against his ear, has Jinyoung wanting more. Satisfied with his work, he pulls away to rid himself of his clothes. Fuck his decision to wear skinny jeans. But with a shimmy and the help of Jackson, Jinyoung lies back, in all his glory. Jackson hurriedly removes his jacket and shirt.

“You’re so beautiful Jinyoung.” Jackson moans as his hands carefully roam Jinyoung’s body. Touching him with such care, that Jinyoung would praise Jackson’s self-control if he wasn’t so desperate for more.      

“Jackson..” Jinyoung begs as he’s pulling Jackson closer.

“Today is about you, okay baby?”

Jinyoung nods, and he feels his body being pulled slightly off the desk. His legs are dangling off the desk, as Jackson sits on his chair and moves to hover near Jinyoung’s inner thighs. Leaving sloppy kisses and love bites all along his thighs Jackson’s fingers swirl at the tip of Jinyoung now painfully hard erection. Drops of precum already leaking from Jackson’s sensual foreplay. Replacing his hand with his tongue, Jackson licks up his shaft and sucks at the head. Not wanting to miss anything, Jinyoung props himself up on his elbows and watches as Jackson makes art with his tongue, swallowing him down in one movement. With one hand cupping his balls, the other roaming up his stomach, Jinyoung’s body is burning with pleasure. Jackson moaning around his dick has Jinyoung panting, his lower stomach tightening from craving release.

“Jackson, stop.” Jinyoung manages to pull Jackson off of him.

“What’s wrong?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Kiss me.”

So Jackson stands up and leans over Jinyoung body. Bringing their lips together as Jackson’s hand continues to bring Jinyoung to his orgasm. Moaning into his mouth, Jinyoung comes harder than he has in weeks. He falls back onto the desk as he lets his body recover. His senses back to normal, Jinyoung quickly sits up and reaches for Jackson’s pants.

“You still haven’t-“

“It’s fine, I already did.” He states as he looks for something to wipe Jinyoung with.  

“Hm that’s hot.” Jinyoung says as he lets Jackson clean him up. “Jackson, can we go eat?”

“Sure, let’s just make ourselves look presentable.”

“Fuck your secretary.” Jinyoung laughs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so going to make it into a boss/employee type of kink, but i'll save that for later c; lol


	7. laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i wouldn't.. but i did. i wrote a damn daddy kink lol

“So what are we?” Jinyoung casually asks while twirling his fork in his pasta. Luckily, Jackson brought him to an Italian restaurant down the street from his office. He was neither over nor underdressed so Jinyoung felt rather comfortable. He watches as Jackson’s eyes narrow, tilting his head, as if trying to decipher an underlying message to the question.

“Whatever you decide, Jinyoung.”

As much as he enjoys having his way almost all the time, he wants a straight honest answer from Jackson. At any moment he could say, “those words never came out of my mouth.” And Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to deny nor rebuttal. No, he was going to hear out Jackson’s intentions.

“So if I only want your money, you’ll agree to that? If I only want to fuck on Tuesdays and not see you any other day, that’s fine? If I want to see you every day, is that okay?” He subtly hopes Jackson would agree to something quite close to the last option.

“Only on Tuesdays?” Jackson laughs and puts down his fork. “I’d love to see you every day, but that’s probably impossible due to our schedules.”

“You know what I mean Jackson!”

“I know what you’re asking, whether we’re dating or not. Jinyoung, I’m older than you, much older than you actually. I don’t want to tie you down with the label, but I’m also too old to be messing around. I want to buy you nice things, show you off, but I also want to share books with you, make you your favorite cup of coffee.”

“You think I’m going to leave you because I’m young?” He asks with no malice to his words. “In all honesty, we haven’t known each other for that long, especially if you count the two months we didn’t speak to each other. But I like you. You’re completely different from my past relationships and I don’t want to just fuck around. So I’ll throw the ball back into your court.”

“Alright.” Jackson grins and clears his throat. “Jinyoung, will you date me?”

“Sure, but it’ll cost you.”

“How much?” Jackson plays along.

“One kiss.”

“I think I can afford that.”

 

“This might be too soon, but would you like to go to a party with me this weekend? Apparently I won an entrepreneur award, and there’s a whole ceremony and celebration afterwards. It’s going to be formal and rather boring, but it’d be nice if you would accompany me.” Jackson says while driving Jinyoung back home. Since Jackson cleared his afternoon he had time, but sadly it was Jinyoung’s day to do laundry. Actually it was his laundry day two days ago, so he really couldn’t skip out on another day. Jaebum’s threat to kick him out was dead serious, enough to make him miss out on what would be unworldly amazing sex with Jackson.

“As your boyfriend or guest?” Jinyoung already knew the answer, especially with how Jackson worded his apology at the office, yet he couldn’t help to selfishly ask. His suspicions were confirmed when Jackson tensed and frowned.

“Oh.. I forgot who would be going.”

“It’s fine, I’ll sit this one out. Thanks for inviting me though.”  Jinyoung smiles, yet it doesn’t reach his eyes. He was trying to give Jackson an out without feeling bad, however it didn’t make him feel any better. _You have to get used to this Jinyoung_.

“No no. Jinyoung, I want you there. Even if I can’t openly introduce you to everyone as my lover just yet, I still want you to go. I at least want you to meet Yugyeom.”

“Oh the guy from the lounge? He seems nice. Okay I’ll go.. it’s just-”  How could he tell Jackson he doesn’t own any formal clothes. The most formal wear in his house is Jaebum’s uniform and even that will look shabby compared to what the required attire for the night will be. He can’t ask Jackson to buy him something. So he’ll just ask Youngjae to borrow something again. “ah never mind. It sounds fun.” Though if he were perfectly honest, he probably had to work on his meditation this week. The chances of him getting upset in a room full of the 1% was more than plausible that it made his stomach churn.

 

“Thank you for the ride.” Jinyoung pecks Jackson’s cheek before stepping out of the car. “Time to go play Cinderella. Have fun on your afternoon off.”

“Call me if you need saving.”

“Oh god that was so cheesy, bye Jackson.” Jinyoung happily waves as he walks into the apartment complex.

But not even two second in his apartment he groans at the piles of clothes now large enough to be used as furniture around the living area and the hallway separating their bedrooms. For two people that always complain they never have clothes to wear, they’ve managed to go months without washing. Letting out a hefty sigh Jinyoung gets to it. One of the perks of their apartment was that each floor had its own laundry room so it wasn’t a far walk.  After using two out of the three washing machines (just in case someone else wanted to wash clothes. Especially the older woman two doors down who gave them a speech once on proper neighbor etiquette) he sits on the table used to fold laundry and waits for his clothes to be done. After the games on his phone become boring, and he’s checked all social media, he sends Jackson a text hoping to kill his boredom.

[watcha doing?]

{I just got out of the gym, how’s the laundry going?}

[slow and boring, I think I’m slowing decomposing]

{lol don’t die on me baby}

_Baby?_ Sure Jackson’s said it during sex a few times, but in conversation never. Though as endearing as it is, Jinyoung can’t help the smirk nor the tinge of excitement that’s spreading in his lower stomach.

[Don’t worry I wont……

Daddy]

 

Jinyoung puts his phone down as the washing machines chime in completion. Throwing the clothes in the dryer, he adds two more loads and finally checks his phone. 7 messages and 3 missed calls, all from Jackson. Jinyoung was expecting such reaction, but still, it made him shake with excitement. Without reading the texts, he calls Jackson.

“Hey sorry I was-“

“Are you home? Where are you right now?

“I’m at the laundry room here on our floor.”

“I’ll be there in five, make sure the door is open.”

Jackson hung up and Jinyoung did not get the chance to tell him that the doors don’t even lock. The laundry room is an amenity, not so much a VIP room. Jinyoung chuckles at the image of where Jackson does his laundry that requires a lock. It probably gets sent to the highest mountain point in the eastern hemisphere to get a quality air dry.  

While folding a load of clothes fresh out the dryer, Jinyoung’s thoughts wonder to Jackson. A dominant Jackson praising him, while Jinyoung on his knees pleading, begging his daddy to let him take in his pulsing dick into his mouth. The imagery is too real, too hot for Jinyoung, who’s only source of coolness is a wall fan that’s probably never been clean since the day it was installed. The warmness of the clothes burns through his fingertips as his cheeks flush at his thoughts. He brings a hand down to the front of his jeans and presses a palm down for comfort. Jinyoung enjoyed being with Jackson because he never turned him down. If fact, Jackson encouraged all his curiosities and even initiated a few. Was Jackson even into the kink? Maybe all the calls and messages were because he was turned off by the name.    

Though his thoughts were cut short by the door opening and in walking an out of breathe Jackson. He hadn’t changed out of his workout clothes, and Jinyoung can’t help but think he looks just as handsome as he would with a suit on. With a cut off shirt, that showcased all of his hard work at the gym, and basketball shorts that showed off Jinyoung’s favorite body part, his thighs.

 

Jinyoung was about to open his mouth to let out a witty hello, but Jackson’s mouth found his in seconds. Jackson pressed his body against his and Jinyoung hit his back against the table. The erection his was trying to get rid of minutes ago, now painfully hard as Jackson bites his lower lip and swipes his tongue to soothe the pain.

“Did you think you could just get away with something like that?” Jackson growls as thrusts his hips forward to apply pressure to their lower regions.

“You started it.” Jinyoung bites back, trying to pretend he’s in control.

‘Hm maybe, so let me take care of you baby.” Jackson purrs as he quickly undoes Jinyoung’s pants. Both their pants fall to their feet and Jinyoung brings his hands to take hold of both their erections.

“Daddy..”

“What do you want baby?”

Jinyoung falls to his knees and looks up to Jackson’s eyes. “Can you fuck my mouth?” He watches as Jackson’s eyes grow wide with lust and lets out a few audible moans. “Please daddy..” There was the begging he envisioned in his mind and thought he sounded hot as fuck. So Jinyoung grabs Jackson’s dick and nuzzles his face to the base. Jackson smelt like sweat but nothing would cease his arousal. If anything, the smell made Jinyoung crave to be in the same state as Jackson, sweating and spent.

Hearing cursing from Jackson made Jinyoung brave, pushing his tongue into the slit of the head and laping the precum that had leaked out. He has yet to take him all into his mouth, waiting for Jackson to give him permission. _Fuck_ , he was a goddamn sadist Jinyoung finally admitted to himself.

“Anything you want baby, but-“Jackson’s looks towards the washing machine and smirks, “if I don’t come before the machine is done, I won’t let you come at all. Okay?” Jinyoung couldn’t see the time remaining from the floor, but he nodded his head. Knowing once he got his mouth on Jackson’s cock, his own release would rapidly ensue. “Alright baby boy, open up for me.”

Jinyoung eagerly opens his mouth and feels Jackson hot and heavy in his mouth. He lets Jinyoung adjust to the size for a brief moment before he thrust his hips forward without warning. Jinyoung flattens his tongue and lets Jackson set a brutal pace. With tears forming and his jaw burning, Jinyoung ignores all pain and focuses on taken Jackson impossibly deeper. Blessed with not much of a gag reflex, he takes Jackson in and hits the back of his throat. Moaning around his dick and grazing with just the right amount of teeth, Jackson moans and brings a hand into Jinyoung hair. Neither one pull away as Jinyoung feels Jackson on the brink of orgasm, his thighs clenching and his breathing coming out as gasps. Fuck. Jinyoung was unbearably close. He brings his own hand down to his shaft and works quickly to come alongside Jackson.

“Jinyoung.. baby.. I’m- Fuck” With one final thrust Jackson releasing down Jinyoung throat, arousing himself more, Jinyoung comes seconds later with a mantra of ‘daddy, Jackson’ and curses leaving his lips.

They’re both panting hard and trying to stable their breathing when they hear the chime of the washing machine. They both giggle, and Jackson pulls Jinyoung up to stand and helps him get dressed. “You did well, I’ll reward you for being such a good boy.” He whispers against the shell of his ear once he’s lifted his own shorts.

Jinyoung feels a shiver down his spine and leans to kiss Jackson. It was hot and needy, and Jinyoung’s arousal was once again growing by the second. So he jumps to sit on the table and brings Jackson in between his legs. Connected their lips, Jinyoung’s hands reach up Jackson shirt.

“Jinyoung, Jaebum told me to bring you more clothes to- oh my god no. Hyung! Jinyoung! Nooo.” Youngjae covers his eyes with both hands and blushes. “We all use this place..” He says while peeking through his fingers and staring at the floor.

“Youngjae ah, Sorry.” Jackson tries to pull away, but Jinyoung only tightens his legs around him.

“I didn’t know you guys were home already.” Jinyoung smiles. “But um.. don’t tell Jaebum okay? He might make me wash the clothes all over again. I’ll go in once I finish folding clothes.” He lies.

“Sure. But I won’t stop Jaebum from coming to check up on you, it’ll be too suspicious.”

“That’s all I ask. I love you Youngjae.” Jinyoung grins.

 

“Maybe I should go? Jaebum is still angry with me.”

“Not until I get my reward.” Jinyoung smirks.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, i'll write any kink lol  
> so if ya'll have suggestions or kink requests let me know!


	8. Grand Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue and synonyms. enjoy!

Even with Youngjae’s interruption, Jinyoung is still painfully aroused as he tighten the grip of his thighs around Jackson. He sucks a few marks on Jackson’s throat before nibbling against his ear.

“I think it’s time for my reward.” Jinyoung purrs.

“Mm you’re right.” Jackson grips at Jinyoung’s waist and rubs the skin beneath his shirt. “You’ve been so good, baby.” He brings their mouths together in a filthy kiss, full of teeth and trails of saliva attached to their lips and chins once they separate. 

“Jackson hur-“Jinyoung’s plea gets cut off by the sound of Jackson phone. Now that he was off his lustful high, he realizes that it wasn’t the first time the phone had rang. They were preoccupied earlier to pull off of each other, but the noise was getting old really quick. “Fuck, just answer it.” Jinyoung releases his grip around Jackson and crosses his arms against his chest.  Jackson gives him an apologetic frown and reaches for his phone. Jinyoung can hear his secretary’s voice from the speaker.

“I’m sorry sir, I know you said no calls today but it’s important. It’s your mother. She said she’s going to stop by later today, and asked to have dinner with you.”

Jackson looks up to his boyfriend with such a sad puppy expression as if asking for permission that Jinyoung nodded without much thought.

“Alright, I’ll be there in 15.” The call ends and Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“Fucking cock-block wonho.” He puffs outs playfully.

“I’m sorry Jinyoung.” _For leaving? For not fucking me? For not being able to say no to your mother? For knowing you’re leaving me to take care of your wedding situation?_   

“Don’t worry, it’s important.” He smiles, but Jackson has become good at reading him and doesn’t buy the half-assed smile. Jackson opens his mouth to probably apologize but Jinyoung places a finger on his lips. “It’s fine really, I’ll still see you Saturday for the party, and I should probably finish the laundry.”

“Alright, I call you tonight though.” With a kiss and a nod from Jinyoung, Jackson leaves and all the motivation to continue doing laundry diminishes.

 

 “Youngjae, can I borrow another suit?” Jinyoung puts his hands together and sways his body against his friend’s, who’s taking water out of the fridge. It was now Friday, and Jinyoung was officially stressing out about the party tomorrow. He had pushed off any thought of it the past days, but after Jaebum gave him a reality check of the severity of the situation, he put his butt in gear and ran off to find Youngjae.

“Of course, what for? I thought Jackson didn’t have a problem with how you dress.”

“Well he doesn’t, I don’t think. He didn’t tell me to dress up either, but I think it’s going to be an actual fancy event, and I don’t want to embarrass him or myself. I’d rather blend in so people don’t come up to me. And I’m going with Jackson to some entrepreneur award ceremony.”

“Oh, at the Grand Hotel? I’m going too! And yeah, I see your point. So it’s no problem, I can bring a tux over tomorrow morning. Ah I’m glad you’re going too, I won’t have to small talk with other people.” Youngjae smiles and pulls Jinyoung into a hug.

“Sorry, for borrowing your clothes so much.” Jinyoung says once they pull away from the hug. But Youngjae waves him off, saying that’s what best friends are for and not to apologize because Jinyoung has done so much for him.

 

“Guys the movie is on already, hurry up.” Jaebum calls from the living room, and both boys run to the couch to get the best seat.

It was Jaebum’s turn to pick the movie, and of course he’d pick a horror film. Jinyoung always chooses a comedy, and Youngjae a romantic comedy, so Jaebum either chooses horror or action. Jinyoung concluded it’s because one time Jaebum cried during a romcom and has been proving his masculinity ever since.

The movie, clearly shot years ago by the bad quality and quickening fast tempo to indicate someone was going to pop out. It’s predictable, Jinyoung knows, but he can’t release the grip on the arm rest. The film getting to the climax, with the eerie music escalating, and the lead actress opening the door that clearly states ‘do not enter’, Jinyoung leans forward, immersed in it.  

“Don’t do it, don’t open it.” Jinyoung yells. Youngjae peeping through his fingers that are covering his eyes, and Jaebum smirking at them to hide his own fear. “He’s behind there, don’t- WHAT THE FUCK.” All three scream at the sound of their own doorbell ringing.

“Who the hell is that?” Jaebum asks.

“One, two.” Jinyoung counts as he points to his friends. “All the people I know are hear, so I have no clue. Did we order food or something?” Youngjae shakes his head and they all stare at the direction of the door. “I’m not getting it.”

“Me neither.” The boyfriends say simultaneously.

“Alright let’s be rational adults here. Let’s play rock paper scissors.”

But of course, luck is not on Jinyoung’s side as he cautiously makes his way to the door.

“Who is it?” He asks before turning the doorknob.

“Delivery service for Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung opens the door slightly. “I didn’t order anything.” The name looks young, probably too young to be a serial killer but then again it’s never the ones you’d expect, Jinyoung ponders.

“It’s from a Wang Jackson. I just need a signature.” The man hands over a large package, which is rather heavy, once Jinyoung signs.

 

“What is it?” All three boys stand over the package, long forgetting about the film.

“It’s heavy, it’d be cool if it was a tv.” Jaebum shrugs.

“Coffee machine?” Youngjae suggests.

Never the best at guessing, Jinyoung runs to find a pair of scissors to solve the mystery once and for all.

“Clothes?” Jinyoung finds an envelope on top, but places it aside to look at the content of the package. He pulls out a two jackets, dress shirts, and trousers, along with accessories and 2 pairs of shoes. They place the clothing by their respective colors together on the couch. They’re designer and look tailored to his size. While his friends scan through the clothing, Jinyoung opens the envelope.

[I know I invited you short notice, so I hope you’ll accept these as an apology and a thank you. I picked everything specifically with you in mind, so I hope they’re to your taste. Though, I’m sure you’ll look great in anything. I’ll pick you up at 6 tomorrow. –Jackson]

“Oh shit Jinyoung, this tailor makes suits for Kim Soo Hyun AND Justin Timberlake.” Jaebum showing Jinyoung his phone.

“They’re really nice.” Youngjae admires them, tracing the fabric delicately with his fingers.

Jinyoung moves to the couch, and on closer inspection makes Jinyoung’s eyes widen. Both suits are different yet beautiful. One, a royal blue, cut and stitched with such precision, with gold cufflinks and accents that made every suit he’d ever seen discounted rack material. The second, at first glance looks like a simple black suit. Yet up close and personal, looks beautiful and elegant. All black, that Jinyoung knew would make him feel gorgeous and powerful. His eyes already deciding for him that it’s the outfit he’s going to wear tomorrow.

“Damn Youngjae, why don’t you buy me shit like this?” Jaebum jokes.

“Because and I quote ‘I’d rather you spend your money on things that’ll make me take off my clothes not put more on’.”

 They all laugh and Jinyoung sits on the floor staring at the clothing, enamored at the thought of Jackson choosing everything just for him. The price for everything probably cost more money than Jinyoung can imagine to make his lifetime, but he can’t bring himself to decline the gift. He’ll let himself be spoiled this once, Jinyoung concedes.

 

“Jaebum! Are you ready? You better not fall in love with me once I come out.” Jinyoung yells from their bathroom.

“Hurry up or else I’m going to be late for work.”

“Alright alright jesus you’re no fun.”

Jinyoung walks into his best friend’s room and twirls around to show off every inch of his outfit, from head to toe. With his black dress shoes, transparent with his reflection, holding down the foundation for his gorgeous outfit. His form fitting trousers, hugging his thighs and accentuating his well-rounded ass, held tightly by a thin belt. The black dress shirt underneath his jacket, tight in the most comfortable of ways. With his hair and makeup done by Youngjae who left an hour ago to get himself dressed, Jinyoung felt stunning. And judging by Jaebum’s silence, he must agree as well.

“You clean up nice Mr. Park.”

“Why thank you bartender, but I’m taken.” Jinyoung raises his voice in a mocking accent. “Those rich dicks won’t know who they’re dealing with.”

“And there’s the Jinyoungie I know.” They both chuckle and fist bump. “Go kill’em tiger.”     

After a text from Jackson letting him know he’s on his way, Jinyoung starts nervously pacing the empty apartment, now that Jaebum left a few minutes ago for work. _You just have to turn up the charm. Don’t say anything stupid to embarrass yourself. It’s like acting, and you’ve been complimented on your skills a few times. This’ll be easy Jinyoung._ He repeats in his head until he hears knocking at his door.

 Jinyoung opens the door and feels the air knocked out of him. While Jinyoung’s all black suit gave off a sophisticated aura, Jackson’s contrasted with his entirely. In an all-white suit, Jackson looks divine. He wonders if it had anything to do with the conversation they had a while back. Jinyoung had texted him if he ever wore bright colors or whites, because he’d only ever seen him in darks. Jackson had told him rarely because he’d give everyone heart attacks with how ridiculously handsome he looked. Jackson was right.

“You look good.” Jinyoung is the first to speak.

“You look gorgeous. I’m glad you chose to wear it, it looks perfect.” Jackson takes his time to let his eyes wander in approval. ‘I’m also really glad you chose the black one, because it actually matches with mine. They’re our couple suits.”

“I think normal people stick to couple sweaters or bracelets. I’m not even sure couple suits are a thing.” Jinyoung chuckles but blushes at the sentiment.

“Well now it’s our thing, I suppose.” Jackson grins. How could he look so hot yet act like such a child sometimes, Jinyoung wonders.

“Are you ready to head out?” Jackson asks.

Jinyoung nods and breathes out. _Showtime._  

 

The conference room in the hotel is nothing short of dazzling. However, the people are what make the room feel rich, in all aspects. Jinyoung walks a step behind Jackson, and can already feel the stares from every direction. He wanted to walk in a few minutes after Jackson, but his boyfriend wasn’t going to give. So he straightened out his back and braced himself for the worse. Walking in, Jinyoung notices Youngjae talking to Jackson’s friend, Yugyeom, and fought the urge to call out to them. Jackson stops to talk to a few people, while Jinyoung beelines straight to his friend.

“Jinyoung you look so handsome.” Youngjae brings him into a hug.

“Thanks Jae, but you might want to take home a date, because I accidently made Jaebum fall in love with me from how hot I look.”

Youngjae snorts and punches his arm playfully. The taller man next to Youngjae laughs, and Jinyoung’s eyes go wide at how he managed to break his character so early.

“Oh god, I’m sorry for not greeting you properly.” Jinyoung bows towards Yugyeom, who also bows in response.

“Nice to see you again, Park Jinyoung.” Yugyeom, as strikingly handsome as ever, smiles.

“The pleasure is all mine, Kim Yugyeom.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes search for Jackson as it’s been a while since they arrived, and he had yet to find him. He finds Jackson surrounded by people, all congratulating him. Their eyes meet for a second and Jinyoung sends him an encouraging smile. After all, the party was to celebrate Jackson, so he couldn’t selfishly pull him away. Instead, Jinyoung steers ahead to the tables full of gourmet food and desserts. Jinyoung decides to pace himself, filling his plate with a few items, then returning later for more. He sits next to Youngjae, in a table right by the stage.

“So Jinyoung, do you know why Jackson is receiving an award today?” Yugyeom asks, who sits across from him.

“No. He told me it’s nothing special though.”

“That’s so like Jackson. It’s actually a big deal, and he’s the youngest person to receive it.”

“Really? What did he do?” Jinyoung’s interest now piqued.

“He opened a few nonprofit dance studios in disadvantaged neighborhoods. He didn’t want people to know it was under his name, but when everyone found out, it sparked a movement of charitable acts among the rich. Though I’m sure none of their intentions are as pure as Jackson’s were.”   

“Hm.” Jinyoung bites his tongue to refrain from speaking ill about the other people in the room. He still doesn’t know Yugyeom well enough to curse people who might be his friends.

Jinyoung excuses himself to go find the bathroom before the ceremony actually begins. Besides the fact that he hasn’t seen Jackson since they arrived, it hasn’t been completely bad. The food was delicious and he had Youngjae and Yugyeom to keep him company.

 

He returns to the conference room and the announcer has already begun the introduction. Jinyoung decides to stay in the back, not wanting to block anyone’s view making it to his seat. He overhears a few ladies in front of him and Jinyoung leans an ear towards their direction.

“I heard Jackson’s fiancé couldn’t make it because she’s pregnant.”

“No they called off the wedding because Jackson couldn’t give up the playboy life.”

“Maybe we should make our moves tonight then.” One of the women smirks, and it takes all of Jinyoung’s will to focus on the stage again. He wants to correct them and say he’s Jackson Wang’s boyfriend and to fuck off, but who would actually believe that. His confidence was falling rapidly, but thankfully Jackson was approaching the microphone on stage, to distract his thoughts.

“Ahem.” Jackson clears his throat. He smiles his million dollar grin and begins his speech. He talks about the award itself, and what it means to him. He gives his thanks, and Jinyoung rolls his eyes at all the women, and most men swooning at how perfect Jackson looks and sounds up there. “And lastly, I want to thank the person that inspires me to do the things I want to do. Without you, I wouldn’t be able to feel the happiness from being able to do something with my work. Thank you Jinyoung. And thank you to everyone for coming, I hope you all enjoy the rest of the night.”

 _Take that bitches_. Though the smile plastered on Jinyoung’s face quickly fades when he notices the flock of women now surrounding Jackson. Jinyoung sighs, knowing it’s going to be a while before he sees Jackson again. He sends Youngjae a text letting him know he’s going to walk around, and heads out the conference room.

He lets himself get distracted by the faux paintings along the hotel walls, decorated with gold trimmings, and glass chandeliers. It’s all so beautiful, very suitable for Jackson, Jinyoung thinks. Jackson, who he realizes, doesn’t speak much about his work. Sure, he says he’s at the office or in a meeting, but never going into details. It didn’t bother Jinyoung, because they spoke about more personal subjects, but he can’t help feel annoyed that everyone in the room seemed to know just about every detail of his work life. Though it was probably his own fault for not bothering to ask why he was receiving such an award, which is why he couldn’t bear to stay in the room any longer.     

Jinyoung sits on a bench across the elevators to give his thoughts a break. He extends his legs and arches his back, looking up to the ceiling. _Hm even the ceiling is beautiful_. Jinyoung admires the detailed pattern painted on the ceiling, smiling.

“Jinyoung! There you are! Youngjae told me you weren’t in there, so I got a little worried. Are you okay? Was it too boring? Did someone say something rude?”

Jinyoung smiles at his boyfriend and shakes his head. “I’m okay, it was actually fun, and surprisingly, no. You looked beautiful up there, comfortable even.” He thinks out loud, blushing at how natural the compliment sounded.       

“If anything, I can charm the hell out of a crowd. Thank you Jinyoung. I wish I could’ve stayed with you through it all though.” Jackson pouts.

“It’s fine, Youngjae and Yugyeom were with me. Plus we still have the reception right? We can spend that together.”

‘No, I already said my goodbyes.”

“Seriously? So we’re going home now?” Jinyoung tries to hide his disappointment.

“Not exactly. I was thinking we could stay here for the night. It’s a really nice hotel and it’d be a shame to call it a night. Plus I still owe you.” Jackson now sitting beside Jinyoung, purring into his ear, smiling like it was his plan along. So Jinyoung agrees and Jackson pulls them towards the elevator.

They barely manage to open the room, before Jackson pushes Jinyoung against the wall and kisses him. His breathe hot against his neck, while his hands settle on Jinyoung’s ass. “Do you know how hot you look in these pants?”

Jinyoung moans in response while pulling Jackson’s hair, to bring his lips back to his. Once Jackson obliges, Jinyoung whispers against his lips. “Bedroom. Now.”

It’s all it took for Jackson to hoist Jinyoung up and carry him to the bed, not allowing time to wander around the suite. Jackson lies him down on the bed, and begins removing his clothes.

 

“Wait. Just take off your jacket.” Jinyoung sits up and edges towards the end of the bed. Jackson inches closer, until Jinyoung puts his hands on his waist. Slowly, his hands roam across his boyfriend’s abs, then higher to his firm, defined shoulders. “You know.. there were many people flirting with you today.” He ghosts over Jackson’s throat, while Jinyoung’s hands work down his arms. “This suite was making everyone drool.” He feels Jackson’s breath hitch as Jinyoung palms him over too many layers of clothing. “They were eating you up while you gave your speech.” Jinyoung gets off the bed and falls to his knees. “But now it’s my turn.” Jinyoung licks his lips before lowering Jackson’s pants just enough to free his straining erection. Wasting no time, he steadies his hands on Jackson’s thighs and pulls him into his mouth. Jinyoung loves taking his time giving head, having the power to control the speed, and entice beautiful noises out of his partner, but today, right now, Jinyoung is inpatient. With his mouth working at a rapid pace, Jinyoung can feel Jackson thrusting into him, almost violently.

“Jinyoung, were you jealous?” Jackson growls.

Jinyoung pulls off and looks up to him before kissing alongside the shaft. “Hm maybe-”

Jackson lifts Jinyoung up, and removes their clothes within seconds. Jinyoung chuckles once on the bed because hours ago it took him close to 30 minutes to put on the suit, careful not to dirty nor wrinkle it.

“I was jealous too. Whenever I would look for you, at least several people were staring. I didn’t like it.” Jackson whispers along his chest, before licking at Jinyoung’s left nipple. “They were staring like they wanted to fuck you.” He moves to the other nipple once the left one was erect and flushed. “But only I can Jinyoung.” Jackson moves up to swallow Jinyoung’s moans.

Their bodies moving frantically and aggressively against each other, neither wanting to give up the battle of control. However, once Jackson’s grinding his dick against Jinyoung’s, he finally gives in. “Then fuck me. Fuck me so good like you always do Jackson. Like only you can.”

“Tell me how you want it.” Jackson asks while bringing his hands in between Jinyoung’s legs, stroking excruciatingly slow.

“Dirty.. and fast. I need you now Jackson.” Jinyoung places a chaste kiss on Jackson’s lips before turning over, and using his hands to spread himself open from his boyfriend’s display.

“Fuck Jinyoung you’re so beautiful.. and mine.” Jackson breathes against his hole before inserting his tongue in. With a hungry moan escaping his lips, Jinyoung pushes his hips back wanting more, needing more. Getting the message, Jackson removes his tongue and inserts two slick fingers. Adding a third once Jinyoung begins fucking himself on the fingers. Jinyoung wanted Jackson inside him, but the pleasurable pain from every finger inside him was what he needed most right now.

“Another Jackson.”

So with a fourth finger fucking him, feeling incredibly full, Jinyoung comes with the only word his mind is capable of producing. “Jackson Jackson _Jackson_.”

“Jinyoung you’re driving me crazy.” Jackson flips him over and thrusts in him. Jinyoung, moaning inaudibly from the hypersensitivity of his seconds prior orgasm. Latching onto Jackson’s neck, Jinyoung pulls him to his lips. While Jackson’s thrusts are fast and irregular, his kiss is slow and passionate. His tongue meshing with Jinyoung’s as they explore each other’s mouths. “Fuck I’m so close Jinyoung.”

“Don’t pull out.” Jinyoung’s second orgasm begs.

With Jackson hitting his prostate with every thrust, and his hand working on Jinyoung’s dick, he clenches and comes on Jackson’s hand. Jackson’s following with sweet nothings coming from his mouth. He pulls out and falls against Jinyoung’s body. Placing lazy kisses against his chest, Jackson waits until they’re both capable of creating coherent thoughts to speak.     

“Let’s go shower.”

“Too tired.” Jinyoung shakes his head.

“But we need to clean up.”

“I’m already asleep.”

“I’ll finally be able to give you the reward from before.”

 

Jinyoung is up in record time and hauling a laughing Jackson with him to the shower. True to his word, Jackson lets Jinyoung fuck his mouth, and cleans him with extra care. Jinyoung’s tired body betraying his wishes of shower sex, but Jackson’s sweet aftercare has him feeling blissful and happy.

Out the shower, Jinyoung decides to explore the hotel room, while Jackson makes a call. He runs straight to the windows to see the night sky. It’s beautiful and causes Jinyoung to get lost in his thoughts.

“What are you thinking about?” Jackson asks as he approaches him with two mugs of tea.

“Isn’t it weird that all the rich people get rooms in the highest floors? Like if there was an emergency and they needed to evacuate everyone, wouldn’t they want to help the richest people first? And if it were an emergency wouldn’t people want to get to ground level as fast as possible? So why wouldn’t the richest people want to be closer to the bottom?” Jinyoung turns to Jackson and tilts his head, expecting a response.

Jackson lets out a hearty laugh, and wipes his eyes with his index finger. “I thought you were regretting coming here tonight. I was nervous to ask you, you know! But the rich want to seem untouchable to the common people, so I guess they’re willing to put their lives in danger to seem cooler.”

“Hmm. And I don’t regret today, it was really fun actually! Thank you. Yugyeom seems nice by the way, I’d like to see him more.”

“Sure.” Jackson wraps his arms around Jinyoung, as they look out to the Seoul night life. “I never really bothered looking outside, but it’s actually rather beautiful.”  

Jinyoung agrees, the sky as well as Jackson look extremely beautiful tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like jealous boys!, and suit fetish maybe? lol  
> i haven't updated recently bc life is so hectic rn, but im gong to try and get another chapter done this week bc next week i'm going on vacation.  
> also, if you all have read The Game, i'm thinking of taking a break from it :/ i really love it, but i hate that im writing it (you know? lol)  
> ps i know jinyoung is a student, so the next chapter will actually include that :D


	9. comfortable

“Isn’t it time to check out?” Jinyoung asks as he stretches out his naked limbs, making no effort to get out of bed. He turns his head to Jackson, who’s sitting on the couch by the bedroom window, reading.

“Checkout was two hours ago, but we can leave whenever we want.” The older chuckles.

“Hm.” Jinyoung hums and turns on his stomach. His entire body is sore from countless rounds of steamy breathtaking sex and amazing cuddles following thereafter. He knew he’d regret it today, but there was no way anyone could talk some sense into last night’s Jinyoung. “So it’s already past noon?” Jinyoung sits up.

“Yes, an hour past. Want some breakfast? Lunch? We can get room service if you’d like.” Jackson puts down the complimentary book and sits on the edge of the bed.

Jinyoung shakes his head and crawls his naked body onto Jackson’s lap. “I’m craving something even better.” He peppers lazy kisses along Jackson’s neck. “Ramen.” He smiles. “Want to come over for ramen?”

“Is that an innuendo I should be picking up on?” Jackson chuckles as his brushes through Jinyoung’s hair.

“I think I’m too fucked out for a continuation of last night, plus I have a paper to write for one of my classes tomorrow.” Jinyoung frowns and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, snuggling closer. “But we can cuddle until I have to get started?”

“Sounds perfect.” Jackson begins his counter attack and pampers Jinyoung with kisses until he’s a giggling mess and running to get changed.

 

 “Jinyoung hurry up, the ramen is already done. Youngjae and I are going out, so get your ass over here so we can eat together before we leave.” Jaebum yells from the kitchen.

“Sorry, I forgot Jaebum lives here too ergo, Youngjae as well. But we don’t have to stay if you feel uncomfortable.” Jinyoung whispers to his boyfriend as he closes the door behind them. Jackson shakes his head and smiles reassuringly, mouthing an ‘It’s okay’ while he takes off his jacket and follows Jinyoung in. They make a quick stop to Jinyoung’s room, to change out of his clothes from the night before, and hurry to the kitchen.  

Lunch was surprisingly calm, minus the few ugly glares Jaebum sent him. They mostly ate in silence, as both Jaebum and Youngjae seemed in a hurry. Jinyoung offered to do the dishes so once they were all done, Jaebum grabbed Youngjae’s hand and they were off.

 

“Do you guys always eat together?” Jackson asks when they make themselves comfortable in his room, with Jackson sitting on the bed against the head board and Jinyoung sprawled across the floor, typing on his laptop.

“Hm yeah, but we text each other if we can’t make it.” He replies absentmindedly.

“That’s weird. Not in a bad way, it’s nice.” Jackson smiles when Jinyoung turns to face him.

“I guess. When we moved here together, we were both pretty beat up. We left our families and started to live to survive. We promised to at least eat together, so we wouldn’t get lonely or depressed. Plus it’s always fun when you eat with other people right?”

“It is.”

“So how was the ramen? Good right? Jaebum makes it the best!” Jinyoung asks as he sits on the bed and nuzzles close to Jackson, deciding that taking a break was in the best interest of his paper.

“You were right. Nothing compares. But are you sure you should be taking a break? I don’t want to distract you.”

“It’s fine, I’ll get to it. Can we just cuddle for a bit?”

Jackson opens his arms and Jinyoung wiggles close so their chests are touching, while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Jinyoung’s carefully listens to their steady heartbeats meshing into one tempo, as Jackson rubs soothing circles against his back. It’s the closest he’s felt to Jackson, he thinks. Sometimes, even at times during sex, Jinyoung feels worlds apart, partly his own complex but he can feel the distance in Jackson’s own touches.

Yet, with their bodies intertwined together, lying on Jinyoung’s small bed, he doesn’t feel an ounce of insecurity. He feels safe, comfortable. Though the proper synonym would be normal; without people or thoughts around of money or their age difference.

“I want to stay here forever.” Jackson smiles against the nook of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung chuckles because he feels the exact same. He doesn’t need Jackson to tell him about his work. It’s enough to have the Jackson who’s vulnerable and childish cuddling him and telling him about stories that most people wouldn’t care about. Like how he’s currently telling him about the time that he and Yugyeom went down to Busan for a business trip but stayed locked in the bathroom after they both got food poisoning and their parents got mad at them. “And then Yugyeom cried because it was coming out of his nose, but then snot was coming out, and he cried even mor- Are you listening Jinyoung?” Jackson grabs his shoulders to look into his eyes.

Jinyoung nods, and places a kiss on his check before motioning for him to continue the story. It was interesting, because it was Jackson’s story. One that he probably would only tell to someone he was close to, so it made it that much more fascinating- even if it involved vomit and snot.

 

“Ugh I don’t wanna.” Jinyoung pouts as he pulls himself off of Jackson to continue his paper. “Hey what did you study in college by the way? Business? Communications?” He looks up from his laptop, curious.

“I didn’t go to college actually.” Jackson shrugs and he scans a pile of books on his night stand.

“Seriously?” Jinyoung types absentmindedly as he focuses on Jackson. He’d probably barely pass the paper but Jackson is more important than a small assignment.

“Yeah, I had private tutors during high school so I’d be ready to take over the company once I graduated. It would’ve been fun I think.. College.”

Jinyoung doesn’t respond immediately. Instead, stops typing and realizes he’s been thinking too hard once Jackson repeats his name several times trying to get his attention.

“Ah sorry.” He smiles. “I was just thinking. Do you want to come to school with me tomorrow? I mean technically not to my classes because it’s mid semester and my professors would probably notice you, but after I have a club meeting and a party. You could experience a little of the college life and I can introduce you to some of my friends.”

“Sure. I have a few meetings in the morning but my afternoon is free. Would that be okay?”

“Of course.” Jinyoung throws a thumbs up, and finishes his paper with a smile plastered throughout.

 

When he finishes his paper it’s already late. He closes his laptop after submitting it online, and finds Jackson immersed in a book. He pouts, feeling bad for ignoring him all this time. Jaebum and Youngjae should be back already, so it’s not like he could make it a night cap if he wanted to.

“I finished.” Jinyoung says as he tries to get up. His legs had fallen asleep, so it’s taking him a while to stand up. Jackson quickly gets up and helps steady Jinyoung on his feet.

“Good job. I should be heading out now.” Jackson kisses his forehead as he pulls him into a hug.

“I’m sorry for keeping you here long.”

“No, I enjoyed it. Thank you for letting me stay, Jinyoung.” Jackson pulls away from the hug to kiss Jinyoung, properly. Jinyoung latches his arms around Jackson’s neck and deepens the kiss. “I really should go, we both have busy mornings, and Jaebum and Youngjae are here. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With another kiss, Jinyoung finally unwraps his limbs off of Jackson and walks him to the door. Jinyoung was always the one to leave first, or if anything, they left together. Seeing him off, left a feeling of loneliness lingering in his house. It makes him wish tomorrow would quickly come. He sends a text before heading to the shower.  

[Before I forget, the dress code is casual. Super casual lol call me when you’re done at work. I miss you already.. Good night Jackson <3]

 

~~~

_Fucking great_. Jinyoung would laugh out loud at how shitty his day has been, if not for the strangers around him already staring at him. This morning he woke up early- 10 minutes earlier than he usually does but still- so he considered it a good start. He left the apartment, and at his bus stop a scattered shower decided to pour right above him, completely drenching his clothes. Though he brushed it off, it was his fault for forgetting an umbrella- fine. Then, when he deemed his clothes semi dry, he walked to the campus coffee shop for a caffeine boost only to realize he forgot his wallet after ordering. While making his shameful exit, someone walked in a spilled coffee on him. What was someone with coffee already in their possession walking into a coffee shop for? Whatever the case, Jinyoung was once again wet, but thankfully his shirt was a navy short sleeve button up, so the stain was easier to hide.

Now, after he bombed the exam in his second class that he forgot he even had, he’s walking lifelessly around the student union to find somewhere to sit, while he waits for Jackson. Although his morning had gone to shit, he was excited for the club meeting later. The members were from an assortment of majors, which was the reason he joined. When he first applied, he was torn between design and performance. But the club has people from all art majors, coming together from every aspect of production to create performances. He was also excited to show Jackson what he’s great at, what he loves.

He decides to pull out his phone and call Jackson. After the first ring, Jackson picks up.

“Sorry am I late? I stopped to pick up some food, I wasn’t sure if you’ve eaten already. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Jinyoung smiles, and his day feels instantly brighter. “No, you’re not late. Thank you, be careful on your way here.”

“Hm are you alright? You don’t sound too great.”

“Nah I’m okay, just had a shit day.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be there soon with food and lots of kisses.”

“You’re such a sap Jackson Wang.” Jinyoung smiles and makes Jackson hang up, so he doesn’t get distracted while driving.

 

“Okay before we go in, I have to warn you. They can get pretty loud and nosey. But they’re a good bunch of people, you’ll like them. And I want you to meet one of my best friends.” Jackson nods and Jinyoung pushes open the doors of the already full room.

In an instant, they’re surrounded and without much room for an exit, Jinyoung sighs and introduces everyone to Jackson.

“Everyone, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is everyone. Now can you all back off, I thought this meeting was important or some shit.”

“Jinyoung’s right, guys. Everyone back to your seats. Nice to meet you Jackson.” Shownu, their club president announces.

Jinyoung pulls Jackson towards the back of the room, and finds his friend playing with his phone.

“Mark!” Jinyoung practically pounces on his friend, who barely responds to the added weight currently leaning against his body.

“Hey Jinyoung.” He looks up and his eyes scan over Jackson.

“I want you to meet someone. This is-“

“Jackson Wang.” Mark raises an eyebrow and slightly bows his head.

Jackson seems to tense at his name, and whispers a “how did you know” as Shownu begins his announcements.

“I’m sure everyone in this room knows who you are. They’ll probably attack you once the meeting is over.” Mark shrugs and returns to a game on his phone.  Jinyoung shakes his head to reassure Jackson that he wouldn’t let anyone harass him. Jackson only chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“So to conclude, we need to raise money in order to buy new stage props, as well as sound equipment. Our last show only earned us enough money to buy new material for costumes and sets. We’ll work out the fundraising details later, so make sure not to miss the upcoming meetings. The meeting is now over, so whenever everyone is ready, let’s head on out the karaoke bar to celebrate Jimin’s birthday!” Shownu concludes and the room cheers.

 

“Why is Jackson Wang THEE Jackson Wang here?”

“Why did he come with Jinyoung?”

“Do you think he would give a donation to the club?”

“But seriously, what is he doing here?”

Jinyoung hears countless of whispers coming from every direction while walking to and at the karaoke bar. He thought his friends would introduce themselves to him, but they’re just talking behind their backs. It was annoying Jinyoung to no end.

“Jackson is here because I invited him! He’s my.. uhm.. he’s- he’s my friend. And don’t even think about asking for money, I’ll fucking kick your ass if you do!” Jinyoung speaks loud enough to quiet down the room.

“It’s fine. I should’ve introduced myself first.” Jackson pats his knee.

“Don’t worry about it.” Shownu sits beside Jackson and hands him a beer. “They’re just in shock to be in the same room as someone as famous as you.”

Jackson and Shownu hit it off well, probably due to Shownu’s grandpa personality and his laid back attitude. While they chat, Jinyoung finds Mark and sits next to him.

 

“He’s your new boyfriend huh?” Mark smiles, and Jinyoung nods enthusiastically. “He seems cool.” Is all Mark says regarding Jackson, but it is more than enough for Jinyoung to realize Mark approves. Although Mark is always quiet, he is vigilant and cautious. When they met during their college entrance exams, Jinyoung had forgotten his lunch, and Mark quietly offered him half of his without asking if he had forgotten it or not. Jinyoung thought he was a beautiful angel at first, but with time he realized he’s an actual beautiful human.

As much as he loves Jaebum and Youngjae, he loves Mark just as much. Compared to his best friends, Mark doesn’t tell Jinyoung what to do, he listens wholeheartedly, which Jinyoung appreciates.

“Why didn’t you introduce him as your boyfriend?”

Jinyoung scoots closer to Mark, not wanting to be heard. “I just.. sometimes I don’t know if Jackson is okay with me telling other people. There’s a situation going on that I can’t really say much on, but we can’t really admit to our relationship to some people. And I don’t want the club to use our relationship to get money out of him.”

“Well from the death stares he’s giving me right now, he’s making it pretty obvious.” Mark chuckles. “And don’t worry about the club, I’ll say something if that happens.”

Jinyoung completely ignores Mark’s second sentence, as a devilish smirk appears on his face and he looks for Jackson in his peripherals. And Mark was right, Jackson is talking to Shownu, but his eyes are burning holes into Mark’s knee where Jinyoung’s hands are currently placed. Jinyoung smiles as he lets his hands travel up Mark’s thigh until he loops his arms around his waist in a hug.

“Aish, don’t drag me into this.” Mark scowls as he starts using his phone, totally uninterested in Jinyoung’s scheme.

“What? I’m just hugging my friend.” Jinyoung laughs. “Hey have you been working out by the way? I don’t feel any fat around you.” Jinyoung now tracing Mark’s stomach in curiosity, forgetting about his boyfriend a few feet away.

“Hm? Oh, yeah a bit. I have a long break between my classes.”

“Hmm. I should probably do the same. I know I shouldn’t, but I catch myself comparing my body to Jackson’s and it makes me feel insufficient I guess.”

“You should do it only if you want to, Jinyoungie.” Mark finally returns the hug, and Jinyoung nods in agreeance.

“You’re right.” Jinyoung pulls away and kisses Mark on the forehead. “I’m gonna go steal Jac-“

“Jinyoung, I’m leaving.” Jackson cuts off his sentence and he’s standing behind him.

“Oh I was about to go steal you from Shownu, want to head out already?”

“You can stay if you want.” He says dryly and walks towards the exit.

“Uh, what just happened?” Jinyoung asks out loud.

“You kind of kissed me you know?” Mark points to his forehead.

“Oh yeah, but that’s different, it’s you. That wasn’t part of the jealous act.” Jinyoung pouts and runs after Jackson. 

 

“Jackson wait!” Jinyoung finally catches up to his boyfriend. He takes a second to catch his breath, and reaches for Jackson’s hand. “Are you angry? I didn’t mean to kiss Mark, I swear. We’re close, so it’s a habit, I didn’t even realize I did it until after you left. I’m sorry.”

“You kiss all your friends?” He asks accusingly.

“Not like I kiss you! And it’s only with Mark, Jaebum, and Youngjae. They’re basically family.”

“Hm” Jackson hums and continues walking towards his car, but not pulling away from Jinyoung’s grip. “I’ll take you home, get in.”

Jinyoung nods and gets in. The ride is silent, but the air isn’t ominous. When they arrive at Jinyoung’s apartment, Jackson gets out as well.

“Can you stay?” Jinyoung asks, not bothering to hide the shaking of his voice. A minute of silence follows before Jackson speaks up.

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

“Because you’re still upset?”

Jackson shakes his head. “Because I want you Jinyoung. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back if I stay.”

“Don’t. Jaebum works tonight.” Jinyoung whispers as he pulls Jackson into the apartment building. “Please.”

By the time Jinyoung opens the door and closes it behind them, Jackson has him pinned to the wall. His mouth on his, and their hips moving against each other. Jinyoung’s voice too weak to speak, that he motions to his bedroom, and Jackson nods. He lifts Jinyoung and carries them to his room. Jackson throws him on the bed a little forcefully that his body jumps on the mattress.

In an instant, Jackson is above him and staring down at him, with intent of not touching him.

“Jackson..” Jinyoung begs.

“You smell like him. You were touching him like he wasn’t just a friend, like you wanted him to fuck you.” Jackson growls against Jinyoung’s ear. But all Jinyoung can do is shake his head, and lift his hips in search of Jackson’s touch. Jackson finally pushes his groin against Jinyoung’s, and elicits a string of moans from both their throats. They both sit up for a moment to remove their clothes, and once they’re naked, Jinyoung climbs onto Jackson’s lap and kisses against his jawline.

“I don’t want to..” Jinyoung wearily begins. “I don’t want to fuck tonight.”

Jackson’s eyes that were seconds ago lust driven, now look confused and scared. “We’ll do as much as you want, Jinyoung.”

But Jinyoung shakes his head, and kisses Jackson slowly. “I want- Can you make love to me?”

Jackson slightly pulls away and pierces Jinyoung’s eyes with his own unreadable gaze.  His eyes blown dark, but not lust crazy. He finally responds by connecting their lips in a kiss. A kiss so completely different than the ones before. Giving Jinyoung a feeling, much like how he felt when they were cuddling yesterday. Safe. Comfortable. When Jackson pulls away from the kiss, Jinyoung ignores the aching from his lower region and pulls his boyfriend into another kiss. Without breaking from each other, Jinyoung lies down on his bed and lets his hands roam across Jackson’s body. Jackson follows, and slowly traces his fingers down Jinyoung’s torso, settling his hands on his waist.  

 

They don’t speak. They don’t have to. Even with Jackson’s fingers stretching him out, Jinyoung doesn’t need to tell his lover he wants it slow, wants to remember every detail of the night, because Jackson feels the same. Wanting to take his time outlining every inch of Jinyoung’s body, sending shivers with every touch. When Jackson pulls his fingers out and aligns himself at Jinyoung’s entrance, Jinyoung wraps his arms around him and kisses him as he enters. It was a feeling he didn’t know was possible sober. His mind is short-circuiting, the words he’s thinking of come out as inaudible moans, as their bodies find a rhythm so intimate it causes Jinyoung’s eyes to tear up. Without quickening the pace, Jackson reaches between their legs, to stroke Jinyoung. If not their eyes, their lips never stop meeting. With every thrust, every stroke, Jinyoung nears what possibly feels like the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. His heart is racing at an alarming speed, and he can hear Jackson’s beating along with his.

Everything is all too much for Jinyoung. He reaches for a kiss, but the pleasure building up causes him to breathe hot air against Jackson’s mouth as he reaches his orgasm. Whispering Jackson’s name as he comes, he feels Jackson picking up his pace. As he lets Jackson thrust into him as he comes down from his high, he stares into Jackson’s eyes attentively. With a few more thrusts, Jackson releases into Jinyoung, and falls beside him, half his body on the bed and on Jinyoung.

The room is quiet, yet comfortable. Jinyoung turns on his side to move closer to Jackson, tracing patterns against his arms, before he gets up to clean them up.

 

“Jinyoung.. Does this mean you love me?”

“I think- no I’m sure I do. I think I have for a while now, but today I finally realized it.” Jinyoung admits as he cuddles Jackson, speaking with his head cradled in Jackson’s neck to hide his blush.  

“What was it that happened today? Me getting angry?” Jackson asks puzzled.

“No.” He laughs. “I was having a really bad day, but knowing I was going to see you today made me forget about everything. And when I called you, I was smiling throughout the call, even if you were talking about traffic jams and food. I think it’s safe to say that’s love.” Jinyoung chuckles.

“You’re always surprising me Jinyoung. I can never fully understand what you’re thinking. And I’m not saying this because you told me, but because I feel the same way. I love you Jinyoung. I’m sorry for getting jealous earlier.”

“Me too. If we’re being honest here, I was trying to make you jealous at first. I thought you’d get mad and pull me away to your car for sex.” He grins. “But I think this turned out way better. Now you’re stuck with me Jackson Wang.”

“Car sex huh? I’ll be sure to bring a spacious car next time.” He laughs as Jinyoung playfully punches his arm.

 

“Are you going to stay the night or do you have to leave?” Jinyoung asks as he watches Jackson get off to pull on his boxers.

“I can stay, I just need to call Wonho to bring me a suit in the morning.”

“mm okay, wake me up before you leave.” Jinyoung, too tired to make fun of Wonho, let’s his body fall into a deep sleep.

 

“-nyoung. Jinyoung, love, I’m heading to work already.”

Jinyoung wakes up and smiles, regardless of the fact that he was woken up before the sun even rose.

He chuckles and kisses Jackson. “This is nice. It feels like we’re newlyweds.” He thinks out loud.

“You’re right. Want to have lunch together? I’ll pick you up in my very spacious car.” Jackson wiggles an eyebrow and laughs.

“Okay. Have a great day at work. Love you.” Jinyoung covers his cheeks at his own cheesiness.

“I feel like the happiest man alive right now.” Jackson, whose face is just as red as Jinyoung’s, kisses him. “I love you too Jinyoung, I’ll see you at lunch.” After another kiss, Jackson is gone and Jinyoung rolls to the side where Jackson slept. It’s still warm and smells like him. Jinyoung falls back to sleep, with the largest grin possible.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be on vacation starting tomorrow, so it'll be a while until my next update.  
> next chap will be a little angsty!  
> ps. thank you all for subscribing, it's surpassed the amount for Online Research so tysm^^  
> also your comments and kudos mean so much to me, thank you <3


	10. Story telling

Jinyoung wakes up fairly early. It’s 11 AM, yet he can’t pick himself off his bed. He stares up at his ceiling and smiles, throwing his limbs around thinking about last nights’ events. He and Jackson finally admitted their true feelings to each other. A feeling too surreal, that he has to pinch his arm in conformation.

“Holy shit.” Jinyoung blushes at how embarrassing their love confessions were.

 

“Jinyoung, can I borrow your black boots? I left mine at Youngjae’s, and I really don’t want to wear sneakers with this outfit.”

“Sure sure they’re in my closet, in the corner. Be careful because I hardly wear them-OHMYGOD JAEBUM!” Jinyoung sits up, almost dislocating his vertebrae from how quickly he got up.

“The fuck! I’m right here, no need to yell.”

“Jackson told me he loves me! Well I told him too, and holy fuck Jaebum I don’t know how to feel. He’s picking me up for lunch. Should I pretend like it’s whatever, or should I tell him I love him more often?”

“Okay one, calm down. I can’t barely make sense of what you say when you’re not spewing million words per second. Second, this is an interesting development. Park, too quick to fall but never in love, Jinyoung has finally said the L word. Sorry for not getting you a present on such a grand day. And third, I’m pretty sure you guys are not having lunch, because Youngjae called saying he has a business meeting with Jackson today during lunch.”

“Way to ruin the mood asshole.” Jinyoung pouts and reaches for his phone to find two missed calls and several messages.

[Sorry Jinyoung, I have an important meeting today. I don’t think it’ll end early.]

[I’ll stop by afterwards.]

[I love you.]

Jinyoung pouts some more, and stares at his phone for a while until he brings his eyes up to Jaebum finally getting the shoes and looking at him with a glare that asks to know what were in the messages.

“Would it be a dick move to be upset after he told me he loves me?”

“Did he try to call you earlier?” Jinyoung nods. “He left you messages right and apologized?” Another nod.

“Then yeah, you’re being a dick right now.” Jaebum smirks. “But what’s new? Come on, get out of bed so we can have lunch.”

With a whine and a few tosses in bed, Jinyoung finally gets up and heads to the bathroom.

 

Although he’s bummed that he couldn’t have lunch with Jackson, he always enjoys eating out with Jaebum. With almost identical pallets, there’s not much disputing over a menu. And today, they’re both feeling meat (though they usually are 98% of the time).

They walk a few feet to the closest bbq restaurant, and settle in each other’s company while they wait for their meat to be cooked. Jinyoung explains into detail how their love confessions came to be, and Jaebum talks about things that happened at work or with Youngjae. It’s nice, Jinyoung thinks. As much as he loves Youngjae and Mark and Jackson, just sitting with his best friend is a feeling all on its own. 

“I’m thinking of introducing Jackson to my family, or maybe at least my sisters right now.” Jinyoung says between bites. He finds Jaebum’s eyes, when he hears a loud thud across the table.

Jaebum slams his chopsticks down and shakes his head. “Don’t. Don’t you remember what happened to me?”

Jinyoung does, and it breaks his heart just remembering it. But maybe Jackson is different, maybe he can charm his family?

“They won’t accept him. Our families couldn’t accept Youngjae. Do you honestly think they’ll be okay with Jackson? A man. A much older man.” Jaebum gives him a sad smile and continues eating. “I know how you’re feeling, trust me I do, but it’s not the right time.”

_It’ll never be the right time_. But it’s fine, really it’s fine. Jackson knows how he feels, so even if they skip a few formalities, it doesn’t demean their relationship, Jinyoung thinks.

“Do you still hate Jackson?”

Jaebum shrugs. “Youngjae likes him and so do you, so I can’t really hate the guy. But if he hurts you again, I’ll break his fucking legs.”

“That’s all I ask.” Jinyoung smiles and stuffs his face with too much food.

 

After lunch, they head for the park to at least walk off some the large portions they each ate. But their slow pace, turned into a fast walk, which turned into a jog, that finally broke into a full on race across the park. Jinyoung would’ve won, if not for his stomach insisting on making a pit stop at the bathroom. He can hear Jaebum’s annoying laughter as he makes his way to the public bathroom, and rolls his eyes as he thinks of ways to get him back.

He makes his way back to his friend, but he notices Yugyeom talking to someone at a bench nearby. He was going to say hi, but with arms flailing around and their voices not exactly exuding friendliness, he decides to just head straight to Jaebum.

“Hey he looks like-“

“Yeah.” Jinyoung motions for Jaebum to be quiet as Yugyeom and the stranger are now arguing loudly. It’d be awkward if they were found eavesdropping, so Jinyoung faces Jaebum to act like they were having their own conversation. He makes out Yugyeom trying to calm the other man with him, while the latter is yelling in a thick accent.   

Then there’s silence. Jinyoung has his back facing them, so he turns around and makes eye contact with the stranger now walking passed them. He’s beautiful, is Jinyoung’s first thought. With beautiful long legs, and young features that make him stick out in any crowd. His second thought is that Yugyeom will most definitely spot them since the exit is in the direction of where they’re sitting. So once the beautiful stranger passes, Jinyoung hears Yugyeom calling out to him and he motions at Jaebum to start talking.

Though Jaebum catches on too late, and a confused puffy-eyed Yugyeom stands right in front of them and pauses rather than chase after the man who just stormed by.

“Uh Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung feigns surprised, and tilts his head up. “Kim Yugyeom? What are you doing here? I thought there was some meeting going on?”

“There is, I just had to leave early to deal with something.” Yugyeom ends as his eyes trail to Jaebum. “You look very familiar, have we met?”

“Im Jaebum, I work at the lounge.” Jaebum does an awkward bow and Yugyeom reciprocates.

“Ah that’s right. Youngjae’s boyfriend right? I’m sorry for not recognizing you sooner. Did you guys happen to hear everything?” He rubs the nape of his neck and stares down to his toes.    

“We weren’t trying to, but your voices were a bit too loud to block out. We couldn’t make out what you were saying though, so no worries.” Jinyoung shrugs, and smiles in hope to break the very uncomfortable air between them.

“Still. I apologize. It probably made you both feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine, Jaebumie here has put me in far worse uncomfortable situations.” Jinyoung laughs and Jaebum rolls his eyes. Yugyeom chuckles, so Jinyoung takes it as a good sign. “Are you heading back to work?”

“Yeah, I should be going.” Yugyeom bows and turns to leave.

“Want to come over tonight for some drinks?” Jinyoung calls out.

Yugyeom halts and turns around. “It’s a Monday though?”

“All the more reason to. I’ll send you our address. Bring Youngjae and Jackson with you.” Jinyoung smiles and Yugyeom is off with a wave.

“Are we having a party now?” Jaebum asks.

“Guess so.” Jinyoung grins.

 

“So the point of the game is this: everyone writes down various nouns on a pieces of paper. When it’s your turn, you select a piece of paper and roll the dice. Make sure no one sees what number you get. If it lands on even, then you must tell a story involving whatever was written on the paper. If it’s odd, then you must make up a story using the word.

Everyone has to guess whether it is true or not. For example, if you are wrong, then you have to drink. If you’re right, then I drink.

In other words, we’re going to learn a lot about each other and get drunk at the same time, it’ll be great.” Jinyoung explains after he and Youngjae set up shot glasses and soju for everyone.

They’re currently sitting in a circle on Jinyoung’s living room floor with Jackson to his left and Jaebum to his right. Yugyeom is besides Jackson and the guys he was with in the park (who turned out to be his boyfriend, kunpimook or Bambam) right next to Yugyeom, and finally Youngjae who is next to Jaebum and Bambam. It seemed only he and Jaebum didn’t know Bambam, but that still made it easier for everyone to get along, since no one would feel left out.

“Okay I’ll go first!” Jinyoung walks to the coffee table and turns his back to his friends to make sure no one sees. His word is ‘penis’ and rolls his eyes. Of course, he’s dealing with children. He rolls the dice and it lands on even. He has just the perfect memory to share.

“Alright boys and girls, it’s story time.” He finds his seat and clears his throat. “So when Jaebum and I were in middle school, we usually stayed late and walked home when it got cool. One day I was heading over to Jaebum, who was sitting at a table outside near the basketball courts. It was a table that was covered in graffiti, everyone always wrote on it. So I was sneaking up behind Jaebum because I thought he was sleeping. But as I got closer I saw him kissing the table. I wanted to see what he kissed, so I stayed quiet. Turned out he kissed a drawing of a dick.” Jinyoung has to fan himself with his hands to stop the tears from flowing out.

Jaebum looks like he’s going to kill him, but everyone else is laughing trying to figure out if it was true or not. Everyone but Jaebum say false, so they all have to take a shot. Jinyoung has to take one since Jaebum was correct. It was a drink he’d gladly take though. After Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam’s turn, the group is feeling buzzed. The longer they play, they funnier the stories get making it impossible to tell what’s true or false.

 

With everyone still questioning Jaebum about the dick kiss, who won’t budge at all, Youngjae heads to the coffee table to take his turn. His word is ‘daddy’ and Jinyoung can already see his best friend turning all shades of red.

Everyone now fully into the game as they all sit quietly and wait for Youngjae to begin his story. His cheeks tinted pink, as he clears his throat. “So one day after Jaebum got off of work, I was waiting for him in his room. I had missed him all day. Really missssed him.” He slurs. “So I decided to dress really pretty for him. I wore one of his shirts and a pair of really pretty pink panties. But when he got home he was really tired, so I didn’t know what to do. When he undressed, I couldn’t think anymore. So I crawled over to him and called him daddy. I told him ‘I got really pretty for you daddy. Let me take care of my daddy who’s been working so hard.’ It was great.” Youngjae hum and smiles once he finishes.

Everyone but Jaebum answered true. They all had to take a shot but Jaebum. Youngjae chuckles as he takes his shot. “It was a lie, it was actually a dream I had.”

Suddenly, Jaebum stands up and pulls Youngjae up with him. They don’t say much, but they don’t have to. Jaebum drags Youngjae to his room while the rest of them only smile and cheer them on. Though there was now a change in the air. Suddenly, everyone had only one thing on their mind.

“I think we should get going. We’ll take a cab so don’t worry.” Yugyeom hurries Bambam out the door before Jinyoung can even say goodbye.

“I guess that’s the end of that game.” Jinyoung grins as he sits on the couch. Jackson does the same, and slips an arm around Jinyoung. Surprisingly, they were both the most sober. That or they could hold their liquor better than the group.

 

“I’m sorry about lunch today.” Jackson cuddles Jinyoung closer.

“It’s okay, Jaebum and I had lunch together. We even ran into Yugyeom and Bambam so I’m okay things turned out like this.” He smiles against Jackson’s chest. “But they were arguing, so I didn’t expect them to come together. It didn’t even look like they were dating.”

“They’ve been arguing a lot lately actually. It’s mostly my fault though.” Jackson’s voice clearly breaking. Jinyoung pulls away to look Jackson in the eyes, and holds his hand to continue. “Well you know how Yugyeom and I have our fiancé situation? Well Bambam didn’t react the way you did. He demanded an ultimatum, and Yugyeom was torn. We came up with a plan, but it’s taking some time. I talked to Bambam and asked for his understanding, but I know it’s asking a lot from him and you. So I can’t imagine what you’re both feeling.”

“You love me, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then I’m okay. As long as you only love me and only touch me, then I’m okay. I’m sure Bambam feels the same with Yugyeom.” Jinyoung leans forward to peck Jackson’s lips. “But I’m mad you know?”

“What’s wrong?”

“You promised me car sex. And Youngjae’s story got me really turned on, so I think you should take responsibility.”

“Mm gladly. But I don’t think we can make it to my car. We can do whatever you want tonight, and I’ll keep my promise tomorrow. What do you say love?”

Jinyoung replies by throwing a leg over Jackson to straddle him and presses their lips together. He runs his fingers through Jackson’s hair while moving his hips down to the rhythm of their kiss. Jinyoung pulls away to start unbuttoning Jackson’s shirt, while the latter ghost kisses along his neck.

“Jinyoung, bed.” Jackson’s hot breathe sends a shiver down Jinyoung’s spine.

“I can’t wait. I need you now.” Jinyoung pants after finally removing both of their shirts. He climbs off of Jackson and shimmies his way out of his jeans and underwear. His hard on, leaking and on full display for his lover. Jackson licks his lips and removes the rest of his clothing effortlessly.

 

“Can we.. can we try something?” Jinyoung’s lustful eyes are more than enough for Jackson to agree.

So Jinyoung pushes Jackson to lie on the couch, and climbs onto his chest. He kisses Jackson before turning his body around. Jinyoung leans down and peppers kisses along Jackson’s shaft, nuzzling his nose against the trimmed hairs at the base. He moves up to the tip and begins licking the drops of precum that have begun forming, while he lifts his ass a bit and wiggles it in front of Jackson.

Jackson must’ve picked up on what Jinyoung wants, because Jinyoung mewls when he feels his ass cheeks being pulled apart and hot breathe against his hole. Once Jinyoung feels Jackson’s tongue circling around his entrance, he lowers his own mouth on Jackson’s dick. With Jackson now tongue fucking him, Jinyoung can’t hold back his moans while taking in as much as he can. It’s probably the dirtiest blowjob he’s given, saliva coating every inch of Jackson and pooling at the base. But the only thought going through his mind is wanting to give Jackson the same amount of pleasure he’s feeling.

“Jackson.. I want you.” Jinyoung’s voice comes out as a whisper, low and hoarse, as he finally removes his lips. It takes every force within him to pull himself up and turn his body around again. Without any words or touches, Jinyoung looks into Jackson’s eyes for a moment. Jinyoung could feel Jackson’s carnal want in his mouth, but the look in his eyes can get Jinyoung off any day. His eyes, large and dark, staring up at him like he’s worth so much.

“Kiss me.” Jackson pulls Jinyoung close so that their chests are touching and their lips hovering each other’s.

When Jinyoung connects their lips he can taste himself in Jackson’s mouth, but it only urges him to kiss harder, to find the taste unique only to Jackson. While their tongues graze against each other, Jinyoung pushes his hips down to align himself with Jackson dick. Jackson pulls away from the kiss first and grabs a hold of Jinyoung’s hips, guiding the younger down, while watching intently into each other’s eyes.

“You’re so beautiful Jinyoung.” Jackson says as Jinyoung throws his head back and moans.

Jinyoung bites his lips as he fucks himself on Jackson’s cock, reaching onto his lover’s biceps for support. The couch is probably squeaking with every thrust, but fuck if Jinyoung cares if anyone hears them. Nearing his orgasm, he leans down to capture Jackson’s lips. Their thrusts too erratic for a proper kiss, so Jinyoung breathes against Jackson’s lips as he comes. Moaning a mess of ‘I love you’s, ‘fuck’ and ‘Jackson.’

His head falls against Jackson’s chest as Jinyoung lets him reach his own release inside him. Jackson comes and thrusts a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Jinyoung spent and feeling euphoric doesn’t move or climb off. He kisses along Jackson’s neck and hums when he feels arms tightening around him.

“You’re amazing.” Jackson smiles as he ruffles Jinyoung’s hair.

“mm I know.” are his last words before dozing off.

 

“Jinyoung, love, I have to go to work now.” Jackson kisses his forehead and Jinyoung only shakes his head and sinks further down his bed. _His bed_? He sits up and feels around. Jackson had cleaned them up and changed Jinyoung’s clothes before putting him to bed. It was quite the fuck, to knock Jinyoung out right afterwards.

“What time is it?” Jinyoung wipes his eyes and stretches his arms back.

“10:30.”

“Aren’t you late?” Jinyoung asks as he gets out of bed.

“I’m sure the boss can be late today. Good morning love.” Jackson wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and kisses him.

“Don’t be a bad example to your employees.” Jinyoung chuckles. “But good morning to you too.”

“I wasn’t going to wake you up, but I have a promise to keep.” Jackson winks.

“I’ll walk you to your car then.” Jinyoung grins as he pulls Jackson out of his room by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /),(\   
> i honestly still get embarrassed writing smut lol   
> i'm really tempted to write a one-shot for 2jae!  
> this was a bit of a filler chapter, but bambam was introduced yay  
> plot will continue next chap  
> (ps. the drinking game is really fun ^^)


	11. Invitations Only

“I can’t feel my legs~” Jinyoung pats his kneecaps to regain mobility. True to his word, Jackson fucked him good and hard in his backseat. They fucked not caring much about being found since most people were at work or school at the time. Though now, Jinyoung is fighting off a serious muscle cramp and a sore back as he stretches outside the car. After Jackson smooths out his clothes, he pins Jinyoung to the side of the car and peppers kisses along his face.

“Sorry love. I guess we got too carried away.”

Jinyoung shakes his head and shows off his toothy grin. “It’s fine. I liked it a lot. You better get going now.”

“Oh you’re right. What are your plans for today?” Jackson makes no effort to more from their embrace.

“Just a club meeting later today. I’ll probably work on a bit of homework also.”

“mm I’ll call you later then?”

Jinyoung nods and Jackson finally pulls away after several kisses later and gets in the driver’s seat. 

 

“How’s my sunshine doing this fine morning?” Jinyoung sneaks into his kitchen behind Youngjae, who’s currently pouring juice into a mug.

Youngjae jumps a bit and spills a few drops of juice but relaxes once he registers Jinyoung’s voice. From his appearance, Jaebum definitely did a number on his boyfriend. With hickeys scattered all over, his blown out hair, and only wearing one of Jaebum’s large shirts. Jinyoung has to give it to his best friend though, because as handsome as Youngjae is, he’d never be able to get rough with him. He’s too precious. But then again he can see how rewarding it’d be to destroy Youngjae down to his core.

“I certainly didn’t think the game last night was going to end the way it did, but I guess it worked out for everyone.” Jinyoung chuckles as he pours himself a glass of apple juice.

“Everyone?” Youngjae blushes, probably from his own memories of last night.

“Yeah, your story did a number on everyone. Once you guys left, Yugyeom and Bambam left right after. And Jackson and I fucked on the couch and in his car this morning.” He grins.

“You didn’t! Fuck.” Jaebum yells, now kneeling in front of their couch and wiping a fake tear out of his eye. “Now where are we supposed to sit?”

“Fuck off, like you both haven’t fucked in every inch of this apartment.”

“Not your room!” Youngjae says defensively.

“He wasn’t being literal Jae.” Jaebum smirks as he makes his way to his boyfriend in the kitchen and hugs him tightly.  “Thoughts on waffles for, um, brunch I guess?”

“Hell yeah.” Was the consensus.

 

He left his apartment a bit late, because he wasn’t in any sort of rush to get to a club meeting. But since he boarded the bus, to now, only a few more minutes until they reach the campus, his phone has been buzzing nonstop. He found it odd that everyone was asking where he was, as if he was an officer of the club for people to care whether he attended or not.

When he walks in, he finds Mark and powerwalks to the seat beside him.

“What the fuck is going on?” He whispers to his friend.

“I just found out right now, so I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything. Might want to go talk to Shownu.” Mark nods towards their club president.

Confused, Jinyoung walks up to Shownu and gets huddled by the entire club.

“Thank you.”

“I knew he was a good guy.”

“We should make him out sponsor.”

 

“Wait. What the hell is going on right now?” He throws off a few people that were in his personal space.

“Mr. Jackson Wang made a donation to our club. It’s enough to cover what we need and a bit extra, so there’s not much of a reason to fundraise now.” Shownu explains.

“Why the fuck would you ask him for money!” Jinyoung grits out.

“We didn’t. He asked for my number at karaoke, and then messaged me for the account number used for the club.”

“You should’ve declined his offer. We could’ve done this on our own!” Jinyoung now livid, grateful for the people separating him from Shownu. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Jackson asked me not to tell you, plus it’s not really your money so you have no say so how he spends his money.”

“Yeah, I bet you’re just hanging out with him because of his money.” He hears someone say, and if it wasn’t for Mark who made his way to his side and held his arm, he would’ve knocked their teeth in.

“Then why the fuck are we even having these meetings?” He pulls Mark with him, and slams the door behind him.

 

It takes several minutes of him pacing around the courtyard until the urge to kill diminishes. Mark hasn’t said a word, and Jinyoung finally settles beside him on a picnic table. He’s upset, but doesn’t know who to direct his anger towards. Why didn’t Jackson ask him if it was okay to just donate hundreds, if not thousands, to a mediocre college club? Shownu had a point as well, Jackson wasn’t obligated to inform him on how he spent his money, but fuck, he didn’t have to word it that way.

“Why am I so angry?” Jinyoung thinks out loud as he throws his head on the table.

“Because you’re afraid people will assume the nature of your relationship with Jackson is purely money. Everyone is curious as to how you became close to someone as unreachable as Jackson Wang, and rumors are surely circulating. You have every right to be upset if you ask me. Nobody knows how to mind their own damn business.”

Jinyoung lifts his head and stares at Mark with such amazement. “Wow. You put into words everything that I’m feeling.”

“I’m not a psych major for nothing.” Mark chuckles and pats Jinyoung’s back. “But I think you need to speak with Jackson about how you’re feeling. He’s your boyfriend, which means he’s your partner, your equal. You shouldn’t be feeling inferior to him just because he has money.”

“Wow. Psychoanalyzing the fuck out of me.” Jinyoung smiles sadly because everything Mark said is right. He’s been harboring these demons within him since their first fight, and it’s finally reaching it’s melting point. “And you’re right. I’ll talk to him.”

“Good. I’m late for class, so I’m going to head out now. And Jinyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“Talk to him. Today.”

 

Mark takes off and Jinyoung mumbles an ‘I was going to anyways’ as he takes out his phone to call Jackson. He lets out a deep breath and dials his boyfriend’s number. It rings twice before Jinyoung’s hears a cheerful response.

“Hi love, I was just about to call you.”

“Jackson can you come over tonight? Or I could go over to yours or meet you somewhere if that’s better.”

“Is something wrong?” It wasn’t Jinyoung’s objective to sound too obtuse but he really didn’t want to bring anything up over the phone, especially while there was a high chance of running into another club member.

“No, well yes, but I’d rather talk about it in person. It might be better if I went to yours since Jaebum or Youngjae might be there.”

“Alright, I’ll leave at 5 today. I’ll let the security at my place know you’re going to over, to let you in.”

“Okay, thank you Jackson. I’ll see you later tonight then.” He hangs up without hearing a reply. His emotions too chaotic to get any homework done, he decides to take the bus to the business district to one of his favorite cafés.  If he went home, Jaebum would probably say the same as Mark so he figured being alone would do him more good. Plus it’s a problem that he has to overcome himself. _Fuck insecurities_.

 

He orders a mocha latte and a strawberry shortcake, and finds his usual seat by the large windows showcasing the business suits walking by outside. Before he met Jackson, hell before he met Youngjae, he’d scrap up money just to come here and look out at all the people rushing to get somewhere. He’d imagine he was one of those corporate assholes, with money and glory to boast. It was fun because young Jinyoung was a naïve Jinyoung. Then he met Youngjae and realized even the most privileged of kids could live unhappy lives, and that the richest of lifestyles aren’t meant for the kind hearted.

“Jinyoung? Ah it is you!” Bambam approaches him with a drink in hand. “Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not, go ahead.”

“Thank you. What were you think about? I tried waving but you were deep in thought.” Bambam smiles.

“Nothing really. It’s been a long day. Did you and Yugyeom get home okay?”

“Ah yeah we did.” He rubs the nape of his neck and blushes. “It was fun. Thank you. I really needed that. It’d been a while since Yugy and I actually had fun together.” His smile falls and tries to laugh it off, but Jinyoung can see right through him. “Sorry, that sounded very depressing.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind. I can sympathize.”

Bambam pouts “Can I ask you something rather personal?” Jinyoung nods. “How are you handling their wedding situation? When Yugyeom’s aunt sent me the invitation most probably out of spite, I lost it. She even had the nerve to write 'Invitation Only'. I didn’t think it’d go this far, if I had, I wouldn’t have agreed.” Jinyoung can hear his voice trembles.  

“Invitation?”

“Yeah for their wedding. I have Yugyeom’s but Jackson’s are out to.” Bambam searches in his bag for the crumbled invitation and hands it to him. Jinyoung’s mind is short circuiting, trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

“It says they’re getting married next month..” Earlier he was upset, angry. But now, he can muster up a single emotion. It doesn’t feel real enough to express anything.

“You didn’t know?” Bambam covers his mouth with his palms and slightly bows in apology. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I thought you knew. I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have heard it from me.”

“No it’s fine. Thank you for letting me know. I should probably head home though.” He lies. He just wants to run away from the situation. “Can I ask how long you’ve had the invitation?”

“Maybe a little over a week.”

“Oh. I’ll see you around. It was nice seeing you.” Jinyoung walks out with his head held high, and rounds the corner to the café’s alleyway. How he wishes he were drunk right now, because he hunches over a trash bin and pukes.

_Is he seriously getting married? In a month?_

Why the fuck hadn’t Jackson told him about it? Why would he keep something as important as his wedding a secret? His stomach feels worse thinking about how he literally told Jackson he was okay with the situation. “As long as you only love me and only touch me, then I’m okay” _what the fuck was I thinking_! He was wrong. It wouldn’t be a relationship if he just blindly put all his trust in him. All the more reason he had to talk to Jackson. He steadies himself up and walks to Jackson’s apartment. It’d take about 20 minutes but he needs the time to think. He sends Jackson a text to leave work immediately because he needed answers now.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t realize he’s sitting inside Jackson’s apartment until he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up and sees his boyfriend standing over him with worry in his eyes. Jackson leans down to kiss him, but Jinyoung pushes him away.

“Sorry, I just puked.”

Jackson instantly sits beside him and touches Jinyoung’s forehead with the back of his hand. “Are you okay? Are you sick?”

“Stop Jackson. Stop for a second.” He pulls Jackson’s hand down, and stares into Jackson’s eyes. “I’m not sick. I’m just upset. No, angry would be the better word. We seriously need to talk.”

“What’s going on Jinyoung?” Jackson tosses his work jacket off, sits beside him, and waits for Jinyoung to speak.

“I don’t really know what I should say first. I’m trying my damn best to stay rational so I’m going to wait until I hear your reasoning. First of all, why did you tell me about donating to the club?”

Jackson heavy sigh resonates through the apartment. “I wanted to tell you, but I figured you wouldn’t have allowed the club to accept the money. I had no ill intention when I donated the money. I saw it more as an investment, because I thought I’d love to see you perform.”

“Alright.” Jinyoung nods. He could honestly care less about the club. It was a scratch compared to the salt burning wound he feels. “Now, why the fuck did Bambam have to show me the invitation to know that you are actually getting married?” His voice calm, yet bitter. “You asked for time, so I gave it to you. But that doesn’t mean you have to hide everything from me. Is it because I’m younger or poor that you don’t see me as your equal in this relationship?” His venomous words clearly making Jackson uncomfortable and tense.

“Jinyoung that’s not it. You know that!” Jackson reaches for his hand, but stops midway and brings it back to his side.

“I don’t, because then I wouldn’t be having these inferior thoughts. But I’ll let you explain, since I have no idea how to interpret your actions.”  

“Okay the wedding for all intents and purposes is happening, but I can promise you that everything will end before it even happens. I know it’s not fair, but it was the only way I could think of that would keep everyone safe, especially you and Bambam. Why would I tell you all this? I knew it’d only hurt you, but now I’ve hurt you for keeping things from you. Jinyoung I’m sorry. All I want is to protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection. I don’t want it. I want your fucking honesty. I want you to trust me, to be able to talk to me about any problems you’re having. Even if I don’t understand or can’t relate, I want my boyfriend to talk to me. Because if you don’t then what the fuck have we been doing all this time?” The tears that have been swelling up finally reach their limit, and come pouring out.

 

“Jinyoung I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Jackson falls to his knees in front of Jinyoung and reaches for his hands, as his tears fall onto Jinyoung’s lap. “I’m sorry Jinyoung for making you feel this way. It’s all my fault. I’m such an idiot. I’ll tell you everything from now on. I’m sorry for not realizing how much I’ve been hurting you.”

Jinyoung cries, too loud to be stopped, that he nods and hugs Jackson. He sobs until he feels uncomfortable resting his head on Jackson’s now tear-soaked shirt. He moves to the opposite side and nuzzles into Jackson neck. “I hate that you have all the money I’m not even capable of dreaming of. I hate feeling self-conscious when I’m around you and your beautiful friends. I hate that people assume I’m only close to you because of your status. I know I can’t change any of this, but I just want you to know how I’m feeling.” He says between sniffles.

“I get jealous too easily, and I’m afraid you’ll leave me because you’ll realize I can’t offer you anything but money. I hate this wedding situation, but I can’t just say no so easily which I hate more. Sponsors from other companies are doing whatever they can to remove me of my position, and I couldn’t care less because it was never what I wanted.” Jackson breathes against Jinyoung’s ear.

“I’ll take it over if you don’t want it.” Jinyoung says dryly which earns a chuckle from Jackson.

“I love you.” Jackson pulls Jinyoung away from his chest to stare intently into his eyes. “I love you so much Jinyoung. Even if nobody understands, I want you to know there is no one-nothing more important to me than you.”

“I love you too. But Jaebum is actually very important to me, so you’d have to share that spot.”

“Of course. Thank you Jinyoung. Now let’s go.” Jackson stands up and extends a hand to Jinyoung.

“Where are we going?”

“To my office. I’m going to explain everything about my marriage plan.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i took forever only to post a short angsty chap lol (I struggled alot with this one :/ )   
> omg is this the first chapter not to have detailed smut ?? lol  
> next one will be better!  
> also, it's nearing it's end so i hope you stick with me till the end ♥


	12. The plan

“And you’re sure it’s going to work?” Jinyoung asks after spending the last 20 minutes thinking Jackson’s plan over.

“One hundred percent.”

Jackson’s words don’t help alleviate the anxiety within him. The plan involves too many people including himself, and if it fails he could lose everything. Sure, Jackson was doing it for his own sake, but the fact remains that Jinyoung is more than an important factor.

“Okay, I’ll help.” Jinyoung decides. “I know a few people that’ll help as well.”

“Jinyoung..”

“Listen. I’m glad you told me everything, and now I know that I can definitely help. Please Jackson.”

“Alright, thank you Jinyoung.” Jackson places a small kiss against his temple. “You’re seriously too good for me.”

“I wouldn’t say that just yet.” He giggles and looks at Jackson. “Anyway, I have the perfect idea for the first part of the plan. But let’s talk it over breakfast tomorrow, it’s been a long a day.” He drags Jackson to the bed, and nuzzles into the comfort of silk sheets. “Oh!” Jinyoung slightly leans up to face Jackson, who’s loosening his tie. “Is it okay if you stay? You don’t have to go back to work?”

“No I told Wonho to call me only if there’s an emergency and even if I went, how could I get anything done knowing you’d be in my bed without me?”  

Jinyoung hums as Jackson’s slides beside him. Both too exhausted to remove their clothes, but not enough to not feel affected by their bodies pressing against each other. Jinyoung loves the sense of security when they’re both sweating and molded together, but it’s not what they need right now. So he wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist and finds comfort breathing against his chest. His weight might have been uncomfortable to Jackson, but the older cradles his body and hums, lulling them both to sleep.

 

Jinyoung wakes up before Jackson, and has to carefully plan his exit as to not wake up his boyfriend. Once he’s off the bed, he takes a few seconds to stare at Jackson’s sleeping face. His brows are furrowing into a frown and Jinyoung pouts. _Even in his dreams, he stressing too much._ Jinyoung quickly heads to the kitchen with his phone in hand, and starts putting their plan in motion.

“Jinyoung?” Jackson walks into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, and it’s honestly too adorable. Jinyoung would’ve walked up to him and kissed him if not for being on the phone. He motions to his cell and Jackson nods, sitting next to him on the kitchen table.

“Listen, you guys fucking owe me- No, don’t even pull that shit on me. Okay good, I’ll text you when I’ll need you.” Jinyoung ends the call, and turns towards Jackson with a warm smile.

“What was that about?” Jackson curiously asks.

“Just an old friend, I’ll explain later, but we should probably get ready for when Jaebum and Youngjae get here.”

“Jaebum and Youngjae?”

“Yeah I invited them over.. with the promise of food so you better get to it!” Jinyoung smirks and paddles to the bathroom. He smiles at the sight of his own toothbrush lined up next to Jackson’s, and giggles once he smells freshly toasted bread coming from the kitchen.

 

“Wow you know how to make crepes?” Jinyoung watches as Jackson spread the batter onto the skillet with careful flicks of the wrist.

“When I was little, I used to have a nanny that was French.” Jackson explains. The only thing close to a nanny Jinyoung had was his babysitter when he was in middle school. Though she was his sister’s friend and the only thing she taught him was how to reheat day old soup. “It’s pretty easy, want to learn?”

“Maybe later.” He smiles lazily and leans against the kitchen counter, eyeing Jackson’s hands as they create the roundest crepe.

A few minutes later, Jackson sets four plates with food and Jinyoung washes the last of the fruits to accompany the crepes. When the table is finally set, they both look honestly surprised to have such a nice spread in front of them.

“It looks good.” Jinyoung says and as if by some telepathic power was at play, Jackson’s apartment is filled with the knocking at the door.  “Of course they’d arrive right when the food is done. Fatasses.” Jinyoung curses his best friends before opening the door.

“You know we heard you dumbass.” Jaebum says, looking as grumpy as ever.

“It was meant to be heard.” Jinyoung sticks his tongue out and helps Youngjae who’s carrying a jug of apple juice.

“You didn’t have to bring anything.” Jackson takes the juice from Jinyoung and motions for them to walk in.

“We didn’t want to come empty handed. Well, mostly Jaebum.” Youngjae giggles.  

 

Breakfast was unexplainably normal. Jackson and Jaebum were talking about a new brand of vodka they’ve grown fond of, while he and Youngjae discussed the importance of pulp free orange juice. Jinyoung’s laughing at Youngjae’s imitation of a sour face, when he hears Jaebum clear his throat.

“As much I enjoy waking up too damn early and watching you two give me second hand embarrassment, why are we actually here?”

“I’m not too sure either, actually.” Jackson adds.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath and prepares himself. “Okay. A couple of you might not like what I’m going to say, but I think this plan will really work. Jackson, one of the steps of the abort marriage plan is to get Yugyeom’s fiancé’s attention elsewhere, right? Since yours doesn’t really want to go through with it either, she’ll be easier to handle. Yugyeom’s however wants to go through with it. I think this is what should be taken care of first. You said you wanted to set her up with someone, and well, I know that perfect someone.”

Three sets of ears perk up and Jackson raises an eyebrow, but nods nonetheless.

“You said she’s attracted to the bad boy type. Who looks mean and possessive. Who’d fight for her honor, but must have a lot of money to pamper her. She’s basically a class A bitch. And minus the money part, I know the perfect guy.” Jinyoung’s eyes narrow on his best friend and smirks.

Jaebum, clearly still taking in all this information, looks lost and confused. Then, his eyes widen and scowls. “Wait. What?”

“Jinyoung, I don’t think-“Jackson starts, but Jinyoung waves him off.

“No, seriously. Jaebum is the perfect person. And he won’t even have to touch her, that’ll be his allure. Youngjae, what do you think?”

“That’s fine. I want to help Jackson and Yugyeom too, and if Jaebum doesn’t have to touch her than I’m okay with it.” The last part comes out a bit whispered but loud enough for the table to hear.

“Good, now we just have to-“

“I haven’t even said yes, what the fuck!” Jaebum’s tone is bitter but not angry.

Jinyoung and Youngjae both pout and put their hands together, shimmying their bodies just enough to corner Jaebum into agreeing. “Alright fuck.” Jaebum caves, and Jinyoung continues his talk from earlier.

“Like I was saying before I was interrupted” He hears Jaebum scuff. “We just have to get them to meet in the most ridiculous of ways that she has no choice but to fall in love at first sight. Which I’ve already thought of perfectly. By tomorrow I’ll give everyone instructions on what to do. And I’m thinking we could do it this weekend. The sooner the better, right?” Everyone nods, and Jinyoung gets up to clean the table.

 

“Jackson can I use your room to talk to Youngjae really quickly?” He asks once the dishes are clean and they’re lounging in the living room.

“Of course.”

He takes a hold of Youngjae’s hand and guides him to the bedroom.

“I’m sorry for springing all this on you, but it was all I could think of. I didn’t want Jackson to take care of everything by himself.”

Youngjae squeezes his hand and shakes his head. “Don’t worry, it’s okay. I wish there was a way I could help too, so if you need my help just ask okay?”

“What did we do to deserve you?” Jinyoung hugs his friend tightly and kisses his cheek. “Let’s head back now.”

 

With Youngjae’s hand still in his, they make their way back to their boyfriends, but stop when they hear Jackson apologizing.

“I’m sorry you guys have to get wrapped up in this. I didn’t want to bring Jinyoung into this, and now both of you are involved as well.”

“Jinyoung wouldn’t ask for our help unless it was important to him. And I know Youngjae would do whatever he could to help you and Yugyeom. You’re both very important to my best friends, so you don’t have to apologize. I’m sorry you have to be in such a shitty position to begin with.” Jaebum lets out a small laugh before Jinyoung and Youngjae tackle him on the couch.

“You’re such a sap.” Jinyoung teases.

“You’re both very important to my best friends.” Youngjae lowers his voice and scowls, mocking Jaebum and the three burst into tears from laughing.

During their fit of laughter, Jinyoung looks over his shoulder and finds Jackson genuinely smiling. He wishes he could reassure Jackson, but he lets his eyes speak the words for him. _Thank you for relying on me. I love you._ Jackson’s smile grows larger and nods as if returning the message. Jinyoung understands why Jackson is worried. It’s not everyday people just plan to break up two weddings involving rich families with enough power to accompany their wealth. But call Jinyoung a maverick, someone who gets his kicks out of watching the mighty fall in the most theatrical of ways.

 

The next day is rather productive. He attends his classes as usual, but makes stops in between to pass out scripts he wrote the night before. With Youngjae’s’s help, they were able to rent out the lounge for the night, so now all that was needed were the extras, and lots of them.

He called Bambam during his lunch break, and luckily Yugyeom was with him. He discussed the plan, and the couple gladly agreed to it. Now, everything was up to everyone to pull through.

 

“What am I supposed to do?” Jackson asks Thursday evening, as Jinyoung is going over his script on his bed. Jackson laying on his stomach is perched up by his elbows as he’s looking at Jinyoung with pleading eyes.

“You’re too much of a liability. If you get seen, then it’s basically game over.” He reads over his script and is honestly proud he put great thought into his character. His name is Park Jun ho, world renowned pianist born in Los Angeles, currently visiting his childhood friend in Korea. To get a sense of Seoul’s music, he took a small gig at a well-known lounge. His favorite color is burgundy, and his favorite Korean dish is galbi-tang. Though most of that information is irrelevant, but Jinyoung is a sucker for background stories.

“But still, everyone is going to be there!” Jackson whines.

“Yugyeom isn’t and you don’t see him complaining like a child.”

“That’s because he doesn’t want to be anywhere near the woman.”

“As should you.” Jinyoung reminds him.   

“Jinyoungie please. I feel useless right now.”

Jinyoung puts down his script and sits up. Just with Jackson being there could throw something off, so there was no way Jinyoung would let him ruin his own future (although that’s bit of a stretch, the danger was still present).

Not budging, Jackson sits up and trails kisses along his neck. “What if I make you feel really good?” Jackson purrs.

“Park Jun ho has to sit on a piano bench all night, I don’t think he’d appreciate a sore butt.” Jinyoung smirks.

“I never said anything about pianist Park Jun ho, who twisted his ankle in middle school causing his dream of being a professional soccer player to diminish and igniting his passion for music to grow, being the one with a sore bottom.” Jackson teases his boyfriend and nibbles on one of Jinyoung’s earlobes.

Jinyoung gasps and pulls Jackson away from him. His eyes are wide as he stares at Jackson for clarification. 

“What? Or was it his dream to be a gymnast? Sorry, I forgot.”

“No you were right. But that’s not why I’m freaking out right now!”

“Oh, letting you top?” Jackson asks too nonchalantly that Jinyoung has to wonder if Jackson’s been a bottom before. He never seemed like the type, but no one is this calm talking about taking it up the ass for the first time, Jinyoung thinks. “If you want to try, I don’t mind.” Jackson simply says and returns to peppering kisses along his jaw.

 

“H-Have you done it before?” Jinyoung’s lip trembles.

“Never. But there’s no one I trust more than you. So I’d love nothing more than my first time being with you.”

The offer was enough to make his dick jump, but the confession practically made his heart combust. Even if he knows how much pain he’s going to be in, he can’t help but reach for Jackson’s chin to guide his lips to his own.

“Maybe another time. Right now Park Jinyoung needs to get fucked by his boyfriend.”

Jackson tries to protest, but one look at Jinyoung’s eyes, he knows not to bother. It’s been days since they last had sex, and Jinyoung finally reached his limits. Jackson kisses him passionately, but Jinyoung adds too much tongue searching for the raw, filthy touch he so desperately needs. When he pulls away his chest pants as he stares at the trail of saliva connecting both their lips.

Jackson pulls Jinyoung’s bottom lip with his own, causing the younger to moan wantonly. “Jackson fuck- just fuck me already.” He presses his groin against Jackson’s and bites his lips at the feeling of their clothed erections rubbing together. Jackson was spending the night and they had already changed into their pajamas, so Jinyoung is grateful there’s aren’t many layer separating the two. “Jackson please. I need it. I need you so fucking much.” He begs as his own hands slip into his pants and strokes himself.

“Of course love, I’ll give you what you want, but can we try something?” Jackson whispers. Jinyoung frantically nods, because he’ll do anything to find his release- no he’ll do anything to have Jackson inside of him. “Good, take off your shirt for now.” The shirt is gone within seconds, and Jackson smirks. “I’m going to tie your wrists together, okay baby?” Jinyoung moans in response and Jackson takes a nipple between his teeth and pulls hard. Jackson finds the scarf that Jinyoung is going to wear tomorrow as part of his Park Jun ho outfit and smirks. He grabs Jinyoung’s wrists and places them over his head and ties a secure knot. “If you bring down your hands, I’m not going to let you come.” Jackson’s husky voice is commanding so Jinyoung replies with a soft ‘okay’. Honestly, though, he could come any second just by how rough Jackson is being with him.

Jackson gets off the bed and removes his clothes excruciatingly slow if you ask Jinyoung. Jackson looms over Jinyoung’s body and strokes himself a few times. Jinyoung moans at the sight and thrusts his hips up in hopes Jackson picks up on his urgency. Seems like he does because he lowers Jinyoung’s pants and underwear in one go. Jinyoung’s erection bobs against his lower stomach and the pink head is already covered in precum.

 

Finally climbing on the bed, Jackson falls in between Jinyoung’s legs and places kisses along his inner thighs. Jinyoung’s legs shake as Jackson licks a strip up his shaft. “You taste so good Jinyoung. You always taste so good for me.” Jackson clicks the head clean only for more cum to ooze out.

Jinyoung gapes when Jackson finally takes his dick into his mouth. Jackson’s tongue wastes no time and swirls around while lowering himself impossibly deeper, all while circling his index finger at Jinyoung’s entrance. Jinyoung incoherently curses and moans when Jackson spits at his entrance and inserts two fingers. It hurts, but that’s what Jinyoung craves most right now.

“More” He pleads, and Jackson brings his tongue lower to probe alongside his fingers. Jinyoung arches his back and barely stops himself from lowering his hands to touch himself. He wouldn’t be able to live if Jackson didn’t let him come. “Jackson- Fuck please. I’m good. Fuck me.” Jinyoung whimpers when Jackson pulls away.

“You’ve been so good baby.” Jackson fills Jinyoung up with one smooth thrust. He lets Jinyoung adjust, while his hands rack up his chest. “So good, that I’ll give you a treat.” Jackson removes the scarf from his wrists, and Jinyoung hands instantly cup Jackson’s cheeks then find their way into his hair. He pulls roughly and begs Jackson to move.

Jackson begins to thrust rapidly and breathes against Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung pulls Jackson by his shoulders and brings him closer as he feels his orgasm approaching.

“Jackson kiss me.” Jinyoung begs and Jackson swallows each and every one of Jinyoung’s moans. Jinyoung comes between their stomachs and pushes his hips down when he feels Jackson slow down. “Don’t stop.” So Jackson continues his thrusts feverously, fucking into an oversensitive Jinyoung until he releases inside of him. Without pulling out, he falls on top of Jinyoung, making sure his weight falls more onto the bed. He kisses Jinyoung’s chest and anywhere his lazy lips can reach.

“Park Jun ho is going to hate you tomorrow.” Jinyoung chuckles as he fights the urge to sleep.

“I’ll clean up. Go to sleep love.” Jackson finally pulls out and plants a kiss on Jinyoung’s lips before putting his bottoms on and rushing the bathroom.

  

That night, Jackson earns himself a role: dishwasher #4.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a mess, i apologize.   
> But the plan is finally set in motion!  
> and just to be clear, park jun ho is jinyoung's made up character lol


	13. Step 1

“Is everyone ready to go?” Jinyoung yells from his kitchen, hoping his voice would resonate to the three other people in his apartment. He sits on the table, drinking water through a straw since he is already dressed for the plan, not wanting to get his rented (because he didn’t want Jackson or Youngjae to waste unnecessary money on him) tuxedo dirty or wrinkled as they still have two hours until Jaebum is supposed to ‘run into’ Yugyeom’s fiancé, Stephanie. 

“Jaebum is doing his hair.” Youngjae walks in and smiles as he sits beside Jinyoung. He’s dressed in Jaebum’s usual work clothes, since tonight Youngjae is acting as the bartender. It’s the perfect role for him, Jinyoung thinks, because not only is he the owner’s son, but he can make one mean cocktail. And if asked when drunk or even on a very much sober day, Jinyoung might even admit he prefers Youngjae’s drinks, since his pouring hand isn’t as heavy as Jaebum’s.

“You look hot.” Jinyoung takes notices of the subtle smudged eyeliner and the styled hair.

“Thanks, you look really handsome as well.” Youngjae nudges his shoulder and winks.

“Why do I feel like I came at the wrong time?” Jackson eyes both the boys practically flirting with each other, but smiles and places a small kiss on Jinyoung’s temple before sitting across them. “You guys look stunning and I’m here in boring clothes.” Jackson crosses his arms.

“And I’m sure even your ‘boring clothes’ cost a fortune so hush.” Jinyoung eyes his boyfriend and hates how attractive the older looks without even trying. He’s wearing a pair of jeans and the white button up rolled to the elbows. Jinyoung told him to wear a shirt he wouldn’t care getting dirty but Jackson strongly insisted on the shirt. “Did you go over your part?”

“I literally have no part. Just stay in the break room, pretend I’m washing dishing, and don’t come out until you call for me. I know Jinyoung.”  Jackson places his elbows on the table and cups his cheeks. _Who’s supposed to be the older one_? Jinyoung chuckles and walks to Jackson’s side of the table and sits on his lap.

 

“I didn’t know Jinyoung had you by the balls.” Jaebum walks in and _holy fucking shit_ -

“Oh my god.” Youngjae squeals and Jinyoung agrees.

“You look too fucking hot right now Jaebum. Holy hell.” Jinyoung shamelessly checks out his best friend and approves. He’s wearing the first pair of slacks Youngjae ever bought for him, which now are too tight and hug his thighs deliciously. He’s wearing a gray button up with the first two buttons undone, and a suit jacket to tie it together. But what’s more stunning than the worth of his outfit, is his face. His hair carefully styled up, showcases his forehead, and thanks to Youngjae’s makeup expertise, he covered any possible blemish leaving Jaebum radiant and glowing.

“You’ll definitely be her type.” Jackson breaks the silence and his grip on Jinyoung’s waist tightens just a bit.

“I know.” Jaebum smirks and Jinyoung can’t tell whether he’s already in character or his naturally large ego is doing the talking.

“Anyway, we should head out now to go make sure everything is in place. I’m just going to go get my scarf.” Jinyoung climbs off of Jackson and pulls him along to his room to give his best friends a few minutes alone.

 

When they arrive at the lounge, the first person they see is Mark, standing outside the entrance. He just got off the phone, and when he notices the group he smiles warmly at Jinyoung.

“Wow you all look great.” Mark says after greeting everyone individually. “But Jaebum, or should I say JB, you look killer.” He gives him a thumbs up and holds the door open for them to walk in.

“That’s right, you’re no longer poor and lazy Jaebum; you’re the rebellious son of one of the most influential families in Busan, JB. Don’t even think about responding to the name Jaebum tonight!” Jinyoung sternly says. Jaebum mumbles something but Jinyoung is too distracted by the sight in front of him.

The lounge is filled with chatter and soft music. It’d definitely be a busy night if this were any other Friday, but all around are all too familiar faces. He spots the members of the theater club as well classmates spread out, comfortably talking with one another, decked out in clothing way out of their budget but thanks to Jackson’s hefty donation, everyone was able to buy something that would mesh with the environment.

“Let’s get a drink before I’m forced to hide away and rot in the back room.” Jackson laughs and sits them in the same seats where they first met. He starts wondering if it was by pure coincidence or Jackson trying to tease. “Can I buy you a drink?” He says in the same sultry voice that made Jinyoung remember the events of their first night.

“Fuck off.” Jinyoung laughs wholeheartedly and Jackson follows suit. Youngjae, who’s now behind the bar, pours them a glass of whiskey each and then takes two glasses to Mark and Jaebum. Jinyoung was glad he remembered to think about the alcohol. No one in the room beside Jackson and Youngjae could afford to drink comfortably at the lounge, so Jinyoung and a few guys from the club brought a few bottles each. They hid them underneath the bar, but still assessable to Youngjae’s reach. The only product the lounge would lose would be whatever Jaebum and Stephanie order, but that could easily be covered.  

 

Jinyoung was having fun. Talking to his friends, drinking cautiously with Jackson beside him. It felt too real, that just the idea of normalizing such a situation caused Jinyoung to remember why they were there to begin with. So he excuses himself and wishes his friends good luck before walking over to the grand piano in the corner of the room, with Jackson following his trail.

“You know, I never knew you could play piano.” Jackson watches as Jinyoung traces the keys lightly, playing a few scales to warm up.

“Most people don’t.” He gives Jackson a sad smile, before playing another scale. “But it’s the reason why I’m a music major. It’s a story for another time though. You should be heading to the break room now. Yugyeom should’ve sent Stephanie a message to meet him here by now, and you can’t be seen.”

“I know.” Jackson frowns, and places his hand above Jinyoung’s. “I hope this works.” He manages a whisper.

Jinyoung doesn’t want to lie and say it’ll work effortlessly without a hitch and that everything will instantly get better because honestly he has no idea how the night will turn out. So he kisses Jackson softly and murmurs a low “me too” against his lips.

“Break a leg Park Jun Ho. I’ll see you when tonight is all over.” With a final lingering kiss, Jackson makes his way to the back room and Jinyoung releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

A few breaths pass and Jinyoung spots the door to the lounge opening slightly. No one else should be entering, so Jinyoung plays a loud G sharp key and everyone got into position. Jaebum sat in the closest table near Jinyoung, and Mark kept Youngjae company by siting at the bar.

The door, now completely ajar and in walks a gorgeous tall woman, bold enough to wear a tight red dress and gold jewelry accessorizing every visible expand of skin. Jinyoung plays an easy piece, simple enough to keep his attention on the woman looking around before settling down at the edge of the bar. She seems to recognize Youngjae, because she faintly smiles and greets him.

Right when Jinyoung notices her shoulders becoming lax, he finds Shownu walking to the bar, just as planned. Jinyoung almost wants to laugh for making the drama club’s president play the bad guy, but as much as he chose him out of spite, Jinyoung knows Shownu is one hell of an actor. He plays the overly proud drunk, swaying beside Stephanie while ordering his fifth drink of the evening which Youngjae denies. Shownu gets rowdy and boasts about his accomplishments and money. Just like Jackson predicted, Stephanie is intrigued. She talks to Youngjae, probably convincing him that one more drink wouldn’t hurt.

Youngjae hands him a glass, and Shownu clumsily lets it fall from his fingers causing it fall slightly on her lap. She gasps, appalled and starts yelling at Shownu who yells back saying he could cover her dress and it wouldn’t put a dent in his bank account so for her to calm down. She’s about to raise her hand when in walks Jaebum, holding her by the wrist and charming her with his smile.

“You should only boast about your money when it’s actually worth boasting about. I could easily buy out your company that you so proudly talk about. And if you spill your drink on a lady, you should apologize first. Now get out of my sight before you ruin my night.” Jaebum says sternly. It’s intimidating enough that Shownu would be rendered speechless if he wasn’t expecting it.

“Sorry he was getting annoying, but if you still want I’ll gladly pay for the damage of the dress since I made him leave.” Jaebum releases the hold of her wrist and smiles.

“U-Uh no it’s alright thank you. You basically saved me.” Stephanie blushes.

“Anyone would’ve done the same if they saw a beauty women being harassed. Well then, I hope you’ll enjoy your evening.” Jaebum bows and slowly walks away.

“Wait!” She grabs a hold of Jaebum’s shirt. “Let me buy you a drink, as a thank you.” She bats her eyelashes and Jinyoung’s eyes fly toward Youngjae who’s silently watching it all play out.

“Sure, but I’ll pay.” Jaebum smirks. “Bartender, give me two glasses of the finest wine you have.” Youngjae pours the glasses, and Jaebum takes them both and walks towards the table near Jinyoung.

 

“Are you waiting for someone?” Jaebum asks when Stephanie looks down at her phone before throwing it in her bag and zipping it up.

“I was. But he couldn’t make it.” She smiles too bright to be upset, so Jinyoung leaves it up to Jaebum and plays a Chopin piece to let the lounge know the plan is proceeding as planned.

 

Half an hour later and Jaebum has managed to sweep Stephanie off her feet. With her body leaning towards Jaebum’s, and unnecessary giggling, she places her hand on Jaebum’s bicep.

“You’re really beautiful, you know that right?” Jinyoung can detect a bit of hesitation in Jaebum’s voice but he can’t really blame him. Jaebum’s only ever had eyes for Youngjae, and Jinyoung makes a note to be extra nice to his best friend after all this is over. 

“I do, but maybe you should show me?” Her hands travel further up Jaebum’s arm and she leans forward, expecting a kiss.

Jaebum plays along until she closes her eyes, then he brushes her hair back and pulls away slow enough so one of the drama club members can take seemingly intimate photographs. “Let me take you out on a date. Show you how a lady should be treated.”

“I’d love that.”

They exchange information and Jaebum walks her out to her car. He promises to call her tomorrow and to make sure she doesn’t make plans for the weekend. She gladly nods and pecks Jaebum on the cheek. Jinyoung, only able to look down through the windows was glad he decided to appoint someone to stay near Jaebum, making sure to take photos at all time. If worst came to worst, Yugyeom had said he had no qualms blackmailing her.

 

By the time Jaebum returns to the lounge, the air is calm again. Just to be sure, they wait in their previous positions until Jaebum gives them the word that everything went smoothly.

“It’s good.” Jaebum announces when he opens the door, not bothering to spare anyone a glance, and rushes to Youngjae. He lifts him up the bar and kisses him hard. Jinyoung reacts quickly and urges everyone to go home, thanking them for their efforts. Mark promises to help tomorrow, and Jinyoung hugs him goodbye. By the time everyone is out, Jaebum is shirtless and Youngjae has his legs wrapped around Jaebum possessively. Jinyoung ignore the dirty noises coming from his friends, as he walks past them to find Jackson.

“It went perfectly.” Jinyoung grins at Jackson, who’s sitting on a chair, messing with his phone.

“Really?” Jackson looks up, elated before standing on his feet. Jinyoung nods and hugs Jackson tightly.

“After tomorrow, I’m sure it’ll be enough to convince her.”

“I’m so glad. Yugyeom will be thrilled to hear the good news. Thank you so much Jinyoung.” Jackson places a small kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead and reaches for his hand to walk out. But Jinyoung stops him before he reaches for the door.

“We should probably wait for a while.” Jinyoung chuckles. “Jaebum is reassuring Youngjae of his love for him. It’s best if we don’t interrupt them right now.” He sits down and sends Bambam a text letting him know how the night played out. Jackson must’ve done the same to Yugyeom, because when Jinyoung puts his phone away, Jackson is smiling down at his phone’s screen. “You’re smiling.” Jinyoung thinks out loud, and smiles as well.

“It’s too early to celebrate, but I feel hopeful right now. Yugyeom and I have been forced into this for as long as I can remember, and I feel the hold it’s had on us is finally loosening.” Jinyoung doesn’t reply but scoots his chair closer to Jackson and intertwines their fingers together.

Jackson is still texting Yugyeom, when Jinyoung begins to feel hyperaware of his friends behind the door. Jinyoung can hear Youngjae panting and Jaebum’s low husky voice. It’s not that he’s getting turned on because his friends are fucking. It’s more that he’s getting turned out because people are fucking that are not Jackson and him and he’s getting envious.

He involuntarily squeezes Jackson’s hand hander, and crosses his legs to give himself a bit of pressure.

“Jinyoung.” Jackson calls out firmly. Jinyoung looks up to meet Jackson’s eyes, and finds the older biting down on his bottom lip staring at the flush spreading down Jinyoung’s neck. “Are you getting turned on by hearing your friends having sex?”

“Are _you_?” He playfully asks as he eyes the front of Jackson’s jeans tenting up.

Jackson shakes his head and guides their laced hands to his clothed crotch. “This is because of you. Only you can do this to me.”

Jinyoung traces the now visible lines of Jackson’s dick and licks his lips. “Can I?” But Jackson pushes his hands away.

“Let’s take care of this first okay?” Jackson palms Jinyoung cock.

Jinyoung swallows and nods. “Ah b-but my tux. I-I don’t want to dirty it.” He stutters as Jackson undoes his belt.

“We won’t.” Jackson smirks before kneeling in front of him. Jackson works quickly to pull his dick out and spread the beading precum down his length before taking it all in. Jinyoung rolls his head back and forces his hips still as Jackson hums around him.

No longer hearing the moans from the other side, as his own staggering puffs of breath fill the break room. With Jackson hollowing his cheeks, Jinyoung is nearing his orgasm. He looks down at Jackson and finds the older with a hand down his own pants, pleasuring himself with sucking Jinyoung off. It was more than enough to drive him over the edge. With a low moan of Jackson’s name, Jinyoung grips the older’s hair and releasing down his throat. 

Jinyoung falls back, slack against the chair and watches attentively as Jackson comes while staring up at him. “I love you so much.” Jackson whispers, post orgasm. Jinyoung repeats the words because they’re more than sweet nothings. He pulls Jackson up and kisses him until their jaws grow tired.

They pull away when they hear a knock on the door and Jaebum’s calling out to them. “Time to go home.” They both dress back up and Jinyoung tries to iron on the wrinkles in their clothes before he remembers that Jaebum and Youngjae probably look worse than they do, so he shrugs and opens the door.

“Fuck. It smells like sex in here. You better disinfect every inch of this place before I call the Ministry of health and welfare.” Jinyoung jokes as he walks out the room with Jackson in hand.

“Fuck off, we heard you too.” Jaebum smirks. “Let’s just go get some sleep, so we can end this tomorrow.”

 

The next day, Jinyoung wakes up earlier than usual and finds Jaebum and Youngjae already up, and cuddled up on the couch. Wonho had called Jackson before dawn saying he had some important things to take care of at work, so he left promising to return in time for breakfast.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Youngjae asks as he lifts the blanket to let Jinyoung squeeze in.

“Not really.” He nuzzles into Youngjae’s side and sighs. “Sorry guys.”

“Don’t apologize.” Jaebum reaches over from Youngjae’s other side and pats Jinyoung’s arm. “What are best friends for if not to help ruin marriages with?” Jaebum jokes. “Fucking rich people. Who knew we’d be desired by the wealthiest people of Seoul?”

“Me!” Youngjae giggles and the two other boys attack him with hugs.  

With the warmth of his friends, and Youngjae lulling them to sleep, Jinyoung wakes up two hours later by the smell of coffee. When he opens his eyes he sees Jackson and Jaebum talking at the kitchen table. Jinyoung gets up cautiously making sure not to wake Youngjae up, and sheepishly walks to the table.

“Good morning love.” Jackson says when Jinyoung drapes his arms around him and sits on his lap. “I brought coffee and muffins.” Jinyoung hums and nuzzles into Jackson’s clothed chest. “I sent Yugyeom the photos from last night, but I think if we get someone to take more today, it should be enough to convince her father that she isn’t serious about getting married.”

“Alright, I’ll send her a message to meet up in a few hours.”

“Mark said he’ll take the pictures, since he’s going to be out photographing stuff for a class anyway.” Jinyoung mumbles, finally conscious enough to add to the conversation. “I’ll tag along as well. You and Youngjae can work on negotiating something with your fiancé, while we’re gone okay?” He looks up at Jackson, who nods in agreeance.

“Alrighty then.” Jinyoung hopes off of Jackson and takes a sip of the now lukewarm coffee. “’Let’s get this over with.”  

 

“I didn’t even know this place existed.” Mark comments as he cleans his camera lenses. Jinyoung agrees. Bambam had suggested Jaebum to take Stephanie to a jazz bar, surprisingly close to their apartment. Frankly it looks a bit shabby from the outside; easy to confuse it for a bar or cigar shop. But the interior was inviting, warm colors and dim lighting, with spot lights along the small stage. “Reminds me of that 60’s play we did a while back.” They smile at the memory. The one where Shownu took talking in slang too seriously and had to be reminded after it was over that saying he got ‘blitzed from one too many brewskis’ deserved a kick to the balls.  

“Yeah it’s pretty private so it’ll be easy to take photos. Make sure Jaebum’s face isn’t in any of them.”

“Got it.” Mark angles his camera and aims at the table across the room.

Jaebum is flirting much more openly then last night. Probably because Youngjae isn’t in the same room, or maybe because Jaebum doesn’t want to make any mistakes so close to the end. Either way, Mark gets a couple of great shots of Stephanie fawning over him. They email the shots they have to Jackson, and he said they have enough photos to continue with so to call it a day.

Jinyoung sends Jaebum a message and physically nods to catch his attention. He and Mark make their exit first and wait for Jaebum a block away.

“Do you think it’ll work out fine?” He asks Mark as they sit outside a convenient store.

“Depends. Are you prepared to face the worst possible outcome?”

“The worst? I think I’ll be okay if it happens.” Jinyoung answers honestly.

“Then everything will work out fine.”

“You and your introspective way of thinking.” Jinyoung laughs but feels much more relaxed. “I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“I’m sure everyone is aware of the possibility but honestly you could lose the most out of everyone.”

“Jackson would.”

“Yeah, well Jackson isn’t my friend. You are. So I’m going to try my best so you can be happy even if it means just taking photos.” Mark smiles and gets up when Jaebum comes jogging up to them.

“Guys, bad news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! i've been in the hospital for a few days now (don't worry it's nothing bad) and the wifi's been horrible. any way i've been losing motivation for this fic but im going to stick through till the end dont worry :)  
> thank you for all your lovely comments, they really motivate me ♥


	14. Almost

“Guys, bad news.” Jaebum puffs out between heavy breaths.

Jinyoung’s stomach instantly falls. He stands up to let his best friend take his chair but Jaebum waves off the offer and catches his breath. “What’s wrong Jaebum?”

“Her parents. They called her before I left and I overheard that they’re leaving for an overseas trip in two days. I don’t think they’re going to come back anytime soon. I heard something about wedding gifts so I have a feeling they won’t be back until the wedding.”

_Fuck._ Jinyoung hadn’t taken the elders into consideration. It’s too soon for Stephanie to be in love with Jaebum, so having him profess his love for her would be no good. He has to call Jackson- no, Yugyeom and Bambam first.   

“Alright, let’s figure this out.” He sits down and considers their options. The only effective one would be to have Yugyeom confront her parents immediately with the photos. It’d probably be better because her mind is still fresh with thoughts of Jaebum so she’d be more inclined to call off the wedding. He decides to call Bambam for advice.

“Is Yugyeom with you?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Jinyoung explains the situation, and both Bambam and Yugyeom agree it’s the best thing to do.

“Does Jackson know? He might want to come with me. Stephanie’s parents are indebted to Jackson so he might have more leverage than me.”

“No I wanted to call you both first. But yeah, I’ll let him know and we’ll call you later tonight!” They say their goodbyes and Jinyoung dials Jackson’s number but it goes straight to voicemail. He leaves him a message to go to his apartment as soon as he can.

“Let’s just go home for now. Do you still have some work to do, Mark?”

“Yeah, I’m going to stick around for a bit longer. Let me know if you need my help with anything.” Mark hugs them before slinging his camera over his shoulders and walking off.

 

“Jinyoung what’s wrong?!” Jackson’s frantic voice inside their apartment makes him and Jaebum jump from the couch. They had put a movie on, but both too preoccupied with their thoughts that they didn’t hear Youngjae opening the front door.

“Did something go wrong?” Youngjae asks.

“Not necessarily. But we have to speed up the process. Her parents are leaving out of the country in two days.” Jaebum informs them.

“Yugyeom already agreed to it, but he wanted us to let you know first in case you wanted to go with him.”

“Of course I’ll go.” Jackson slouches next to Jinyoung and sighs.

“How did it go with you guys?” He asks worriedly.

“Fine, I suppose. Mina is really strong willed and is the type to not want to be tied down to a husband, but she’s also very loyal to her family’s wishes. We informed her of our plan, and she agreed to it if it goes smoothly with no proof of her knowledge of it.”

“That’s great.” Jinyoung hums, trying not to be excited over the news since he can’t be sure it’d even go smoothly.

“Yeah, I’m going to call Yugyeom now, I’ll be in your room.” Jackson gets up and dials Yugyeom before Jinyoung gets to reply.

Jinyoung sticks around in the living room, letting Youngjae go into better detail of how the day went. Jinyoung is relieved, but as Youngjae smiles and explains how wonderful Mina really is with her rich-yet-humble personality, a small part of him is jealous. Jealous because there’s a limit to what Jinyoung can do. Jackson says that doesn’t matter to him and Jinyoung believes him, but deep in the darkest part of his mind he wonders how it’d be if they were both rich, or both poor for that matter. Would they be happier? Would they even be interested in each other? Jinyoung shakes the thought away as Jaebum tells Youngjae about his day. Jinyoung sees Youngjae pouting and takes it as his cue to go find Jackson.

 

When he opens his bedroom door, he finds Jackson sitting on the bed still on the phone, running a hand through his hair. Jinyoung kneels on the bed behind him, and massages his shoulders as Jackson continues the call.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Jackson ends the call and sighs.

“Tomorrow?” Jinyoung, now sits beside Jackson and places his head on his shoulder.

“Yes, we’re meeting with her parents tomorrow for lunch.”

Jinyoung hums. “Mina. She sounds like a nice person.”

“She is.”

“If I wasn’t in the picture, do you think you’d go through it and marry her?”

“Jinyoung. What-“

“Just humor me, hm?”

“Of course not. I’d still be trying to find a way to get out of it. I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love and I’d never be able to love Mina.”

“Because she’s a girl?”

“Because she’s not you.”

“I said if I wasn’t in the picture!” Jinyoung laughs.

“Well, I can’t just picture my life without you anymore.” Jinyoung can feel Jackson grinning.

“Be careful, that sounds very much like a proposal.”

“Don’t worry, when I do you’ll know for sure it’s a proposal.”

“Jackson!” Jinyoung pushes him away and covers his mouth in shock. “That’s not funny!”

“And I’m not joking. Jinyoung, I’m too old to be dating around but it also wouldn’t be fair to you if I just asked you while all this is happening. One day though, I want to ask you to be mine forever. Would that be okay?”

In between shock and astonishment, Jinyoung nods, hesitantly at first then feverously once the weight of Jackson’s words settle in.

“You’re asking if you can ask me to marry you? To be engaged to get engaged?” Jinyoung chuckles. “You definitely do things differently, Jackson Wang.” He kisses Jackson softly, yet passionately enough to let the older know how serious he is.

“But I don’t want you to hold back either okay? You’re much younger than me, so I still want you to go and do things you enjoy. Don’t feel like you have to be tied down to me-“

“Shh, of course I’m still going to do the things I want to do, that’s not going to change whether we’re together or not. Let’s just stay like how we are for now, I’m sure I’ll get greedy later on but for now we’re okay like this right? We both have to take care of things before we move our relationship forward.” He still has to finish school, and find a steady job before he feels comfortable depending on someone for the rest of his life and he doesn’t even need to say out loud all the reasons why it’d be impossible for Jackson.

“Okay, you’re right but I won’t ever change my mind.”

“Neither will I.” Jinyoung smiles and Jackson returns with an even larger grin. “Stop looking so smug.” Jinyoung’s words hold no venom as he kisses Jackson to wipe the smirk off his face.

“What? I’m just happy.” Jackson breathes against his jawline. Jinyoung’s ‘me too’ is silenced by a yelp as Jackson lifts him onto his lap. “I’m really happy right now.”

“Is that an innuendo?” Jinyoung jokes as he scoots up on Jackson’s lap, purposely driving his hips down.

But Jackson doesn’t respond to the joke, rather a low purr escapes his mouth and his hands settle on Jinyoung’s ass. “As long as I have you, nothing else matters. I love you Jinyoung.”

“I love you too, now kiss me before we have to go back out.” Jackson laughs at his impatience but he doesn’t mind once he feels lips pressed against his.

 

“If tomorrow works out, what’s next?” Jaebum asks while buttoning the last few buttons of his work shirt and letting Youngjae flattening a few static hairs.

“Then I explain the situation to my mother, and by then Mina would have already told her parents what happened with Yugyeom and Stephanie, have her spread a few rumors that’d surely get to our mothers so I’m sure her parents would be more willing to cancel the wedding.” Jackson says, beside Jinyoung on the couch.

“But your mom… she’s-“ Youngjae starts.

“I know, she’s unpredictable but she also cares a lot what others think, so if rumors get out that we’re also canceling my wedding it might actually work.”

“Yeah.” All four of them nod in consensus, hoping for the same outcome.

“Well I’ll see you guys later, I’m off to work.”

“Wait, I’ll give you a ride.” Jackson kisses Jinyoung before standing up. “I have to go take care of some stuff at work so I can get tomorrow off.” Jaebum nods and waits for Jackson to say his goodbyes. “I’ll call you once lunch is over tomorrow. I love you Jinyoung.” Jackson leans down to kiss him and only pulls away when he hears Jaebum clearing his throat.

“Again, your boyfriend owns the place, who cares if you’re late!” Jinyoung laughs at Jaebum explaining the principle behind being on time. “Anyway, while you two slave away at work, Youngjae and I will cuddle in bed together and have ourselves a movie marathon.” They snicker to themselves as both Jackson and Jaebum eye them suspiciously, but jealously from the door.

 

After their boyfriends hesitantly leave, they round up all the blankets and pillows from the apartment and huddle up in Jinyoung’s bed. They play an animated movie, and Jinyoung cuddles Youngjae into his chest and places his head above Youngjae’s.

“We haven’t done this in a while.” Youngjae hums.

He’s right. When Jaebum would work and Jinyoung procrastinated doing his homework, Youngjae would barge into his room already in his pajamas with his hands full of snacks. It was their thing, and it’s mostly- entirely Jinyoung’s fault that they paused their nightly hangouts. When Jackson and he fought on their first date, he had no motivation to do anything and now with the wedding situation it just seemed rude to be having fun while Jackson and Youngjae’s friends were stressing.

But with things looking hopeful, it felt like the perfect way to relax.

“You’re right, let’s make it up by watching as many movies as we can tonight. Whoever falls asleep first makes breakfast, deal?”

“You’re on!” Youngjae cheers and Jinyoung hold in his laugh because they both know that once the second movie starts, Youngjae is struggling to hold his eyes open.  

 

-

When Jinyoung wakes up, he finds his bedroom floor littered in pillows, and Youngjae missing (probably cooking breakfast since he was the first to fall asleep). As he sleepily stands up from his bed, he immediately falls to the floor as he loses his balance stepping on what he thought was a pillow. But the loud groan from beneath a blanket definitely proves it not to be a pillow.

“Fuck, there goes one of my ribs.” Jaebum hisses as he sits upright and rubs where Jinyoung stepped on him.

“I barely stepped on you! What time did you get here? I didn’t hear you come in.” Jinyoung says as he stands up again.

“Maybe 1 or 2. You both were dead asleep, even drooling on each other. I didn’t want to make noise so I just stole a blanket and slept here.”  

“I don’t drool.” Jinyoung mumbles as he walks out to the bathroom, ignoring Jaebum’s ‘I even took photos’ remark.

 

After eating breakfast, Jinyoung rushes off to class. His music theory class gets out right after lunch, so while he waits for Jackson’s call he’ll have something to keep his mind occupied. He runs into Mark after class, and they find an outdoor table to sit in and talk. Mark talks about the drama club and Jinyoung fills him in on what happened after they separated yesterday. He even tells Mark about Jackson’s pre-proposal.

“Wow. I’m happy for you Jinyoung. You deserve someone to take care of you physically and emotionally. If that’s Jackson, then I’m excited for you. Just don’t forget me when you’re co-ceo.”  Mark jokes and they both laugh at the idea that would have sounded completely preposterous a year ago.

“Not even, I don’t want anything to do with Jackson’s busi-“ His sentences is cut off by his phone, chiming to Jackson’s preset ringtone.

“Answer it, I should head to the library anyway. I’ll talk to you later!” Marks waves and Jinyoung nods before answering the phone.

“Hello, Jackson? Where are you right now? How did it go? Did everything turn out okay? How’s Yugyeom?”

“I don’t know which question to answer first.” Jackson chuckles. “We just got out of the restaurant, are you at home? Should I go over?”

“No, I just got out of class. I can head over to your apartment if you’re close by?”

“Okay, I’ll head home then.”

“Ah the suspense is killing me, but don’t tell me! It’ll be best if I hear the news in person. Okay, I’m hanging up and rushing over there. I’ll see you in a bit!”

“Okay, and Jinyoung?”

“Yeah?!”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, okay bye!”

 

“So what happened?” are Jinyoung’s first words as Jackson opens the apartment door. He’s out of breath and a little dizzy but Jackson’s poker face was only eating away at his curiosity.

“Let’s sit down first, I’ll get you some water as well.”

Jinyoung accepts the glass of water and takes a sip before staring at Jackson to start talking.

“It… worked!” Jackson grins painfully wide, and Jinyoung chugs the water down before placing it onto the coffee table and jumping into Jackson’s arms.

“Seriously? Oh my god, tell me everything!”

So Jackson explains to him how Yugyeom placed the photos in front of his parents and told them that they should call the wedding off because she’s embarrassing him by dating another man. Jackson added how rumors had begun to circulate, and after that it didn’t take much convincing to end it, at least on Yugyeom’s side.

“Do you think the rumors will get to your mother?” Jinyoung wearily asks.

“Don’t worry. Our mothers are close, but they’re both selfish enough to sabotage another wedding. So I’m sure his mother is on her way to mine to ‘advise’ her to call off my wedding too. I wouldn’t be surprised of my mother calls me later today.”  

“Rich women are terrifying! Oh, I should call Youngjae!”

“Bambam said he was going to call him. I think you’re the last to know since you didn’t want me to tell you over the phone.” Jinyoung scowls at Jackson’s teasing.

“Wait, Bambam was there?!” Jinyoung asks as he drapes his legs over Jackson’s on the couch.

“He waited outside. He was too nervous to wait at home.”

“I would too. I’m really happy for them.”   

“Me too. They invited us to dinner this weekend, actually. Bambam feels bad because he said you’ve done so much for them.”

“I wanted to, they don’t owe me anything!”

“I know, that’s exactly what I told them you’d say.” Jackson smiles as he rubs patterns along Jinyoung thighs. “But dinner would still be nice, right?” Jinyoung nods and falls back onto the couch, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I’m really happy.” Jinyoung whispers. The consequence of staying up late last night is finally kicking in, and Jinyoung has to sit upright to make sure he doesn’t fall asleep. “Oh! I told Mark about us, about being engaged to getting engaged.”

“What did he say?” Jackson raises an eyebrow.

“He’s happy as long as you make me happy.”

“That I will. For as long as I live.”

“You’re so cheesy, Jackson Wang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg almost a month since i last updated /).(\  
> but life and got7's teaser photos have had me shook lol  
> anway, two more chapters!


	15. resolution

The next morning, after a night of hot touches and sweet kisses, Jinyoung wakes up in a state of confusion, by loud knocking on the door and Jackson digging into his shoulder to shield away from the noise. The sun has yet to wake, and Jinyoung will be damned if he has to get up before her.

“Jackson, it’s your apartment. Go answer the door.” He mumbles irritably as he raises the covers over them. Jackson slurs something about them leaving sooner or later, and Jinyoung grunts because it’s too early to think.

But when what feels like hours pass-which might have been only a few minutes, and the knocking doesn’t subside, Jinyoung throws the covers off the bed and kicks his legs in annoyance. Jackson grumbles as he sits upright and wipes the sleep away from his eyes.

“Did we tell anyone to come over today?” Jackson lazily throws on his pajama shirt, missing a button along the way.

Jinyoung shakes his head no. “Maybe it’s wonho?”

“No, he’s knows not to bother me this early. Plus I don’t have any missed calls from hi- oh no this is worse.” Jackson jumps off the bed and scrolls through his phone while searching for a clean pair of pants urgently.

“What’s going on?” He says, now awake and getting dressed as well.

“Jinyoung, it’s my mother. She’s outside right now.” Jackson turns pale and the grip on his phone tightens painfully so.

“I’ll stay here if you want. We’ll handle the situation however you want to play it.”

“No. I should tell her the truth. Would you come with me?” Jackson manages a small smile, and Jinyoung nods. He readies himself by remembering something Jaebum once said to him. “ _People like her will never understand people like us. So her words, no matter how spiteful, don’t have any resonance. She can’t break us, because we’ve been through worse_.”

So Jinyoung straightens out his clothes and fixes his hair as best as he can in the time allowed and follows Jackson to the door.  There’s a moment of hesitation from Jackson, pausing before pushing down on the door handle. He stares at Jinyoung, perhaps looking for a hint of resistance in his eyes, but Jinyoung shows none, nodding in reassurance and smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

 

Though the smile is wiped off his face the moment the door opens, and Jackson’s cheek is met with a hand adorned in gold. Jackson stumbles back and laughs dryly, as he holds his cheek with his right hand.

“How could you do this to me, Jackson! I gave you the best money could offer, and you betray me like this!” Mrs. Wang is elegant and composed even as her voice is loud and trembling, Jinyoung marvels.

“Mother, please. Let’s talk this over a cup of tea, like adults.”  Jackson ushers his mother to his kitchen table, and Jinyoung tails behind, unsure of what to do. Mrs. Wang scuffs but removes her coat and looks around precariously before sitting down, having yet to acknowledge Jinyoung. With nothing but tension filling the room, as Jackson sets a kettle boil, Jinyoung figures it’s as best time as any to introduce himself.

“Mrs. Wang, it’s nice to meet you, I’m-“

“I know who you are, Park Jinyoung. Why wouldn’t I know about the boy my son has been playing with?” Jinyoung’s bow cut short as Jackson pulls him close and sets the kettle loud on the table.

“How? How do you know about Jinyoung!” Jinyoung flinches at the anger seeping through Jackson’s lips. Though his mother doesn’t bat an eye, and Jinyoung quickly realizes that their relationship isn’t one to be envious of.

“Son, I gave birth to you. I allowed you to inherit what your father and I built. I allowed you to have your fun, as long as you remained dutiful. Of course I know everything. Nothing you do is kept secret from me.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything! You’ve always had a say when it involved anyone who got too close.”

“Well-“ Mrs. Wang crosses her legs and smiles. A smile so sinister, that it contradicts its original meaning. “You’ve done a great job of keeping it hidden, I almost wouldn’t have found out. At first I was curious, ‘why would my son be interested in a street rat?’ so I let things be. I thought you’d get over this quickly, but it seems I was wrong. Now the plans for your wedding have been ruined.”

Jinyoung feels Jackson squeeze his wrist and sees him biting his tongue. Honestly, he’s heard worse than street rat, but he’s glad to see that Jackson would defend him to even his mother. Though Jinyoung understands why Jackson can’t speak his mind so dangerously, so he timidly nods and Jackson lets out a heavy breath.

“Jinyoung had nothing to do with that.”

“You’re right. This is all that girl’s fault. Now people are looking badly at you as well. We can’t possibly have your wedding now. I’m sure the rumors have also reached Mina and her family.”

“They have.”

For the first time since she arrived, Mrs. Wang lowers her head and wears a tired expression. Jackson walks cautiously towards her and properly bows.

“Mother, I’ve always done what you’ve wanted without question. I even agreed to this marriage long before I knew what love even meant, to please you. But don’t you want your son to be happy? I’ve worked hard, and I will continue to work hard, so please don’t push for the wedding any further and accept Jinyoung as the person who makes me the happiest.” Jackson sniffles through the last few words. Jinyoung would have ran to him and kissed his tears away if not for being in the situation they’re in.

“I won’t force you to marry her, but I also can’t accept him as your partner.” Her eyes drag down Jinyoung’s frame, and clicks her teeth before shaking her head. “I’m leaving to go take care of everything, but I expect you to answer your phone when I call. No need to walk me to the door.” She folds her coat over her arms and walks towards the door, not giving a second glance back. Jinyoung bows, and when he hears the door click shut, he rushes to wrap Jackson in a tight hug.

 

“You did it.” Jinyoung whispers softly as Jackson buries his face in the junction of his neck, letting out a shaky breath. “We should call everyone.” Jinyoung pulls away, but Jackson brings him back into his arms.

“Jinyoung I love you. I shouldn’t have let her speak to you like that, I’m so sorry.”

“I know.” He chuckles softly as he runs his hands all along Jackson’s back. “I was expecting worse, so it doesn’t bother me. Your objective was to cancel the wedding, which you did so you should be happy right now.”

“Yes but still-“

“Jackson, listen to me.” He pulls away to look at Jackson properly. “This was not the first time someone has said awful things to me, and it won’t be the last. Sure it stung a bit because she’s your mother, but I don’t need anyone’s approval to be with the person I love. Well maybe Jaebum and Youngjae’s, but they seem to like you.” Jinyoung grins and Jackson smiles warmly.  

“So what should we do now?”

“Maybe breakfast, then we can head back to my place and fill everyone in?”

“Sure, let’s do that.”

 

Before heading up to his apartment, they call Yugyeom, who sobs through the phone. “I’m just so happy.” He cries, and Jackson tells him he better make the greatest feast ever this weekend for when they go for dinner. Jackson ends the call and they both grin as Jinyoung opens his door. They try to keep their best poker faces on, but when a worried Youngjae asks what happened, they don’t have it in their hearts to prolong the happy news.

“Oh shit, that’s great. Congrats!” Jaebum pats Jackson’s back, and locks Jinyoung into a playful hold under his arm. “You’ve worked hard Jinyoungie, I’m proud of you.”

“Ugh gay” Jinyoung groans, but blushes.

“Gay for my one and only true love, Choi Youngjae, yup.”

“Youngjae tell your boyfriend to stop being so lame!”

“It’s cute though.” Youngjae’s cheek flush red, and Jaebum let’s go of Jinyoung to go coddle at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry you both had to worry about us.” Jackson says after they’ve piled onto their couch.  

“You don’t need to apologize. Plus it was mostly Youngjae though.” Jaebum laughs when Youngjae pushes him off the couch.

“You were the one that couldn’t sleep because you were worried about them!”

“I told you not to tell them Youngjae!” They all laugh while Jaebum puffs out his cheeks and pouts.

They lounge around for a bit longer, until Youngjae and Jackson get a message for a lunch meeting. They decline at first, but Jinyoung and Jaebum insist they go since it might be urgent, and they don’t want to push their luck. Once they leave, they sprawl out on the couch with Jinyoung resting his head on Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum on his phone and Jinyoung making patterns with the cracks on the ceiling; just a few days ago this feeling of normality was something they thought they’d never feel again, yet here they are doing the things they’ve always done that they’ve taken for granted.

 

“You’re happy right?” Jaebum asks, not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Yeah, I am.” Jinyoung responds smiling up. “Are you?”

“I think I want to ask Youngjae to marry me.”

“That’s goo- WAIT WHAT THE FUCK?” Jinyoung sits up, nearly snapping his neck in the motion and Jaebum shrugs.

“This whole thing, it made me realize how much I really love Youngjae. And I’ve been saving up, so I have enough to buy him a proper ring.”

“Wow.” Jinyoung’s not so much shocked as he is excited, because he saw this coming the moment Jaebum admitted to liking their adorable friend. Although they’re both young, Jinyoung knows there is no other couple like Jaebum and Youngjae, whose futures were set together the second they met. “Well, Youngjae wouldn’t care if the ring came out of a bag of chips.”

“I know, but it’s something he’s going to wear and I want him to be able to show it off properly.”

“So possessive.” Jinyoung laughs. “So you’re really going to do this then? Wow I should get to work on my best man speech, which you should make one as well to have ready.” He smirks and waits for the words to settle in Jaebum’s mind.

“Holy fuck, Jackson proposed?!” It’s Jaebum’s turn to anxiously await the answer.  

 “Sort of, he said he wants to propose but when we’re both in better situations, him with his mother and company, and me with school and figuring what I want to do.”

“No shit? That’s smart. I’m just really happy for us you know? Who would’ve thought we, two poor kids disowned by our families, would fall in love with the people most opposite of us? The fuck did we do in our past lives?”

“Save the world, probably.”

-

The week goes by quickly and too quietly in Jinyoung’s opinion, yet he loved it nonetheless. The days spent with Jaebum, eagerly planning the perfect proposal, and the blissful nights cuddled next to Jackson whispering quietly of their future together. It’s silly of them but Jinyoung threw in the idea of a family and Jackson, all too pleased, obliged in his fantasies, adding to the story of their house in the country side with a farm of cute animals.

Saturday arrives and Jackson helps Jinyoung pick something to wear to their dinner with their friends tonight.

“We’re going to Yugyeom’s apartment, we could go in our boxers and they wouldn’t mind.” Jackson rolls his eyes after Jinyoung shows him the 50th outfit in a row.

“I would mind! I just want to look nice.” Jinyoung pouts as he places a shirt over his body, standing in front of the mirror.

“Love, you look amazing in anything or in nothing should I say.” Jinyoung throws his shirt at his greasy boyfriend and searches through his closet again.

“If you’re not going to help me, go bother Jaebum and Youngjae.”

“Baby I’m sorry.” Jackson seals his lips and smiles as he points to one of his previous outfits. “I think you’d look so handsome in this.” Jackson lifts the outfit up and after eyeing it once more, Jinyoung nods and rushes to change. Jinyoung returns in slacks, folded at the ankles and a loose silk, striped button up.

 

Seconds from arriving at Yugyeom’s apartment, Jinyoung realizes he spent too much time on his outfit that he forgot to bring something with them. Jackson eases his mind by saying that Yugyeom doesn’t care about such formalities, but Jinyoung still regrets not buying a bottle of wine, or at least grabbing a bottle from their apartment.

“Don’t worry love.” Jackson squeezes his hand as he knocks on the apartment door. They hear voices through the door and Jinyoung laughs because he can make out Bambam yelling at Yugyeom that the food isn’t ready and Yugyeom yelling back that it’s his fault for wanting to take a nap. Finally minutes later, the door is open and Yugyeom smiles at both of them, motioning for them to enter.

“Bambam’s prepping the table so I’m tasked with entertaining.” Yugyeom shows them to the living room, and Jinyoung can’t help but marvel at the interior of the apartment. Warm colors and art pieces, that Jinyoung figures are changed with the seasons.

“Your home is really beautiful.” Jinyoung’s compliment falls from his mouth and Yugyeom grins.

“It’s all Bammie. If I had my way, there’d only be a couch and a television in here.”

“Good thing you don’t.” Bambam emerges into the room, slinging off an apron. “It’s nice to see you again Jinyoung. Food’s ready when you are.”

After their proper greetings, they walk into the dining room and Jinyoung thinks he’s never seen so much food fit on a table before. Dishes that he loves and some that he doesn’t recognize spread beautifully. He almost feels bad for eating, but how could he let their hard work go to waste. They talk about trivial things over dinner, laughing at jokes and reminiscing old stories.

It’s not until after they’ve finished eating and Bambam asks Jinyoung to follow him into his office that the conversations get heavier.

“Thank you so much Jinyoung.” Bambam pulls him into a tight hugs. “If it wasn’t for you, I’m not sure if all this could have been possible.”

“Don’t thank me, I didn’t do anything important. Everyone helped a lot!”

“Still. I’m so glad and thankful for everything you’ve done. If you ever need anything, we’ll always be here to help!”

“Thank you. Well, actually there might be something I could use your help in.” Although secluded in his office, Jinyoung still leans in to whisper into Bambams’s ear, trying to keep it as secretive as possible.

“I can definitely help. Leave it to me!”

 

 “What were you and Bambam talking about all night?” Jackson asks once they’re back at his apartment with a pout on his face and Jinyoung laughs softly.

“You’ll find out soon.”

“Why can’t you tell me?” Jackson asks while removing his clothes and falling onto his bed.

“Because you wouldn’t be able to keep this a secret, and I can’t have you ruining a once in a lifetime thing.” Jinyoung watches as Jackson scrunches up his nose, trying to decipher the hidden meaning but giving up soon after.

“I can’t believe we’re keeping secrets from each other now.” Jackson crosses his arms. Jinyoung crawls on top of Jackson and straddles his lap, smiling wide as he sees Jackson wanting to reach out and touch him.

“Just give up, and I’ll make it worth it.” Jinyoung thrusts his hips forward against Jackson’s and feels his resolution slowly fading away.

“It’s the principle Jinyou- ah. I won’t fall for your tr-tricks.” Jackson finally grips at his hips hard, once Jinyoung outlines his hardening dick with his own.

“mm fuck.” Jinyoung curses when Jackson palms at him roughly, shamelessly moaning with each touch begging for more.

Jackson finally pulls him down by the nape of his neck for a kiss and Jinyoung is grateful they’re both only in their underwear as he feels the warmth of their chests brushing against each other. Jinyoung ruts his hips down feeling Jackson’s dick along his ass and whimpers into Jackson’s mouth. “I need you in me, now.” Jinyoung pulls off his boxers in one swipe and taps Jackson’s thigh to lift his hips up to help remove his.

Jinyoung resumes the kissing, and pulls away to insert two of his fingers in Jackson’s mouth. It’s sloppy and spit falling from the corners of Jackson mouth, but Jinyoung laps at it with his tongue and pulls his fingers out. He steadies himself with his left hand on Jackson’s chest, and reaches behind him to insert a finger. He knows they have lube in almost every room, but right now Jinyoung want- needs to feel the sweet pain.

He inserts the second finger abruptly, stretching himself out as much as he possibly can. He works his fingers quickly that he grows tired fast, thrusting frantic and lazily. Though once he curls his fingers and brushes against his favorite spot, he pulls out and shimmies down to mouth at Jackson’s dick. He takes it into his mouth and sucks on it until there’s a pool of saliva at the base.

With the help of Jackson guiding him down, Jinyoung sinks down his dick in one fast movement. His head flies back, and he waits for the painful stretch to subside to the pleasure he knows so well. He leans down to kiss Jackson, and breathes against his lips to fuck him hard.

And Jackson, not needing to be told twice, pulls out and snaps his hips up, thrusting into Jinyoung as fast and hard as he can. Heavy pants and moans filling the room that Jinyoung’s not sure which are his and which are Jackson’s. Jinyoung feels is orgasm approach at a fast pace, and with his words caught in his throat he comes hard against their stomachs clenching down around Jackson. Seconds later, Jackson releases inside of him and Jinyoung falls flat against his chest.

“That must be one hell of a secret.” Jinyoung feels the low vibrations of Jackson’s chuckle.

 

-

“Are you ready?” Jinyoung knocks on the frame of Jaebum’s bedroom door. He sees Jaebum pacing around, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

“I’m so fucking scared, Jinyoung.”

“Of what! Everything is set, all you need to do is stop being a little bitch!” Jinyoung laughs, blocking his face as Jaebum throws him a pillow. “Come on there’s no time to have doubts now.” Jinyoung drags him out his room and out the door.

They arrive at the mall and Jinyoung texts Jackson, letting them know they’re in the parking lot already. Jackson texts back ten winking face emojis and Jinyoung rolls his eyes. That was the reason he kept it a secret until the final day.  

It was Bambam’s plan. He visited Jinyoung and Jaebum one day alone, and Jaebum talked about his plan to propose to Youngjae. Jaebum wanted the proposal to be as honest as possible, even if his words got stuck. So Bambam suggested he propose at the place they met. A little difficult since they met at the mall Youngjae’s family owns, but Bambam said it’d be no problem. The day of, Jackson would visit Youngjae at the mall and keep him busy until they arrived. Mark agreed to help take the photos, since none of them had experience in taken covert photos. Bambam suggested to wear his best clothes, but Jaebum chose clothes that are similar to those he wore on their first meeting: ragged ripped jeans and a faded rock band tee.  At the time, Jaebum had forced Jinyoung to listen to too much angsty music, but now the memory makes his chest swell with fondness.

“Holy fuck, shit. Jinyoung punch me, if not I’ll get cold feet.”

“I can’t punch you because you have to look good in the photos Mark takes. Don’t worry, we’re all excited and rooting for you.  I should go hide now, but you’ll be fine Jaebum!” Jinyoung gives him a hug for support and rushes to join Mark behind a car close to the entrance.

With updates from Jackson every second, Mark cleans his camera lens as Youngjae approaches the entrance. Yugyeom and Bambam made sure no cars would drive by during the proposal, so it was all up to Jaebum now. Jinyoung nearly shrieks as he sees Youngjae facing Jackson as they exit. Youngjae looks confused until Jackson nods towards the side. He smiles wide when he sees Jaebum and runs towards him.

They can’t make out what they’re saying, but Jinyoung assumes Youngjae is asking what he’s doing at the mall. They talk for a bit longer, until Jaebum falls on one knee and Mark and Jinyoung take it as their cue to get closer for better shots.

“-this is all that I am, but with all that I have I will love you for as long as I live and thereafter. So Choi Youngjae, will you marry me and allow me to be the luckiest man alive?”

Jinyoung wants to burst into tears, but Youngjae beats him to it, sobbing as he covers his eyes with one arm and hitting Jaebum’s shoulder with his other hand. “Jackson said he wanted to go for a walk. I wasn’t ready for this!” Youngjae sniffles as Jaebum stands up, bringing his boyfriend into his arms.

“You haven’t given me an answer yet.” Jaebum uses his thumb to wipe away the tears from Youngjae’s eyes.

“Yes. Of course I will.” Youngjae nods and sobs louder.

 

With Mark taken enough photos, he waves at Jinyoung and points to his camera, running off to get the proofs ready. Jinyoung steps back, giving his friends time alone, and walks towards Jackson. He wraps his arm around Jackson’s waist, and frowns while looking at his best friends.

“Jealous?” Jackson asks, as he drapes his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“No, I’m really happy for them, but I should probably look for another apartment.”

“Really? I think I know just the place!”

“How much is the rent?”

“Hm, one kiss a day?”

“I think that’s reasonable enough.” Jinyoung smiles as he presses a kiss to Jackson’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really happy to write that 2jae omg!  
> i had honestly given up on this story a while back, each chapter was getting worse and worse, but i actually like this chapter idk why lol thank you to everyone that stuck around i love you!  
> anyway, all that's left is the last chapter, which wraps everything up!


	16. the start of forever

“I don’t understand why you’re moving out so soon?” Jaebum frowns, leaning against his door frame as Jinyoung packs a few books into a box.

Jaebum had said he and Youngjae wouldn’t be getting married until next year and the lease to their apartment wouldn’t be up until several months later, but Jinyoung knew they both longed for time alone. And even if Jinyoung spends most of his time with Jackson, he felt that Jaebum and Youngjae should have their own place.

“You should be thanking me and helping me pack! Just think of all the places you guys can fuck without being interrupted.” Jinyoung smirks and Jaebum rolls his eyes.

“We don’t fuck all the time. Plus it’s going to be weird with you not around all the time.” Jaebum sits on the floor next to him and hands him more books.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung replies, because as certain as he is on moving,  being able to see or talk to Jaebum every day is something that he never realized was important to him. They never openly expressed their feelings to each other, and they’ve never had to because to Jinyoung, Jaebum is his best friend, his sworn brother and he knows Jaebum feels the same. “But I’m still keeping my key, and Youngjae said he’s looking at apartments near Jackson’s so we might live close to each other.” Jinyoung smiles and Jaebum nods.

“As annoying as you are, there’s no other person for me than you.” Jaebum laughs at his own choice of words and Jinyoung chuckles.

“Same, we’re stuck with each other for as long as we live.”

“I think people would believe that you two were the couple here.” They hear Youngjae say, peering into the room, grinning impossibly wide.  

“We’ve done sappier things.” Jinyoung says and they all agree.

“Yeah, remember the time I walked in on you too cuddling naked?” Youngjae asks as he sits on Jinyoung’s bed.

Jaebum gasps. “We were sparring! There was a reason for us being naked, right Jinyoung?!”

“Aerodynamics or some shit.” He laughs at the memory of the first time Youngjae had visited their apartment. They were all so young and dumb, and Jaebum had such a competitive nature that one thing led to another and Youngjae walked in on them sparring on the couch naked. Though Jinyoung will say, it was mostly Youngjae’s fault for walking into an unlocked apartment all on his own. “And if I remember correctly, you didn’t talk to us for a week because you thought we were dating and never told you!” He says towards Youngjae, who blushes.

“That’s right, I had to purposely confess very uncool like in order for you to believe us.” Jaebum smiles at his boyfriend- fiancé now.

“Yeah, but now I believe you guys.”

“No shit you better!” Jaebum tackles Youngjae on the bed and Jinyoung follows, falling on top of both of them. They’re getting too old and big for the three of them to be cramped on his bed, Jinyoung thinks but doesn’t comment on it, because their giggles and cuddles make up for the uncomfortableness. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re having ramen for my last meal here, how suiting.” Jinyoung laughs as Jaebum grumbles and passes him a bowl.

“I tried alright, it’s not my fault the timer on the oven didn’t go off!” Jaebum says as he looks over to the kitchen where a dish of black coal, which was supposed to be chicken, is in the sink cooling off.

“We’re lucky this place is so run down it doesn’t even have a fire alarm.” Youngjae says from the window in their living room, fanning out the light smoke. “I guess it’s good you’re moving out of this death trap.” He pats Jinyoung’s shoulder and sits beside him.

To be honest, with the last of his stuff packed and shipped to Jackson’s apartment, it’s finally settling in that he no longer lives here. The place that he and Jaebum were so ecstatic to find, begging the landlord that they’ll never fall on rent, or cause too much noise. The place where they celebrated countless of times together over menial things, such as passing a test or getting out of work early. The place that became their sanctuary where they were allowed to be themselves and talk about things they knew would never leave those walls.

Of course it came with memories they’d rather forget, like when the last of the money they had saved was gone and Jaebum had to drop out of college to take up 3 jobs and the only food they could afford to eat was ramen. It was also the place where Jinyoung stayed cooped up after fighting with Jackson and Jaebum would yell at him out of frustration. It seems so surreal, thinking back.

 

“Who ever thought I would actually miss this dump?” He thinks out loud after dinner, falling onto their too old and too small of a couch for one last time.

“Me.” Jaebum replies, sitting beside him and holding back a sniffle.

“Don’t.” Jinyoung warns. “We said we weren’t going to cry.” Jinyoung already on the verge of tears avoids eye contact with his friend. Jaebum is supposed to be the rash and reasonable one, not that emotional one, so when he cries Jinyoung is seconds behind.

“Guys, Jackson is coming over soon with beer and dessert!” Youngjae tries to cheer them up, but somehow it only makes their tears pool faster at the corner of their eyes.

“You better come to me whenever you need something okay?” Jaebum hugs him and Jinyoung feels his shoulder getting wet.

“Me too! You always keep things in, but you have to talk to me whenever you get stressed alright?” Jinyoung’s own voice shaking from not breaking down completely.

Amidst their moment, they hear the door knocking and Youngjae runs to open it, leaving Jaebum and Jinyoung to straighten out and pretend like they weren’t crying seconds ago.

It’s Jackson with his hands full, of alcohol and pastries. And behind him he sees Yugyeom and Bambam with bottles in their hands that looks like expensive wine.

“I ran into them while buying alcohol, I hope it’s alright I invited them?” He asks after kissing Jinyoung hello.

“Of course.” Jaebum answers for them, and gets up to greet them.

“Were you crying?” Jackson whispers as he rubs his thumbs across Jinyoung’s puffy eyes.

“They’re happy tears, I swear!” Jinyoung pecks his boyfriend’s lips before getting up to hug Bambam and Yugyeom.   

 

“You can’t trust an oven timer!” Bambam begins to explain to Jaebum the secrets of cooking. It would have been funny, if not for Jaebum taking notes on his phone and listening attentively.

They’re sitting around the living room, casually drinking and talking to each other. Jinyoung can’t help but feel like something or someone is missing, though. So he heads to the kitchen to get something to drink, but is sidetracked by soft knocks at the door.

When he opens the door he finds Mark carrying a large envelope, smiling. Jinyoung throws his slightly drunk body towards him, because he finally found what was missing, Mark.

“I was just thinking about you! Everyone’s inside!” He pushes Mark into the apartment and everyone greets him warmly. “Now it’s a party!”

“I brought the prints.” Mark announces and everyone gathers around him, except for Youngjae who looks confused.

“The proposal prints.” Jackson clarifies and Youngjae jumps up to tackle Mark.

“No I looked ugly, no one can see them! Mark, erase them from your memory!” Youngjae reaches for the envelope but it gets tossed to Jaebum, who quickly opens it.

“Wow..” Jaebum looks through each photo carefully, while the others gage his expressions.

“Ah for fucks sake” Jinyoung takes the photos from Jaebum’s hand after his stares at one for too long.

The photo that he was staring at was after Jaebum proposed because Youngjae’s eyes are slightly red and Jaebum’s is smiling like someone just offered him the moon. They both look so happy that no one can deny the love they have for each other.

 

Once Youngjae sees them all he hugs Mark first, then latches onto Jaebum. The air is now filled with chatter again, but Jinyoung’s heart now feels heavy. He sits beside Jackson and smiles, looking out to his friends.

“What’s wrong?” Jackson, clearly sensing the smile is a simple pretext.

“I think today is just an emotional day, I feel an overwhelming amount of happiness but of sadness as well. I’m so happy for everyone, but I’m sad because I feel we won’t get to be as happy as they are.” Jinyoung now sobs softly against Jackson’s arm.

“Jinyoung, why do you say that?”

“Because.” He hiccups and everyone can clearly hear him now. “My mom doesn’t even accept the fact that I’m gay. Both our families would never give us their blessing. I know it’s not important to some, but it matters to me.”

“Jinyoung even without their blessing, I am still going to live my life making sure you are happy and loved. You know that right?”

“I know but-“

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum calls out to him. Jinyoung wipes his eyes and sees his best friend, thinking of the right words to say. “As your best friend and someone who knows more than anyone should about you, all I want is for you to be happy as well. You have my blessing.”

“Jinyoung, you’ve taken me in like a brother and I love you as one. You have my blessing too.” Youngjae beams.

“And mine. For bringing me out of my comfort zone and into your circle, you deserve to be loved so much.” Mark smiles.

“And for what it’s worth, you certainly have ours.” Bambam and Yugyeom grin.

Jinyoung nods and lacing his hand with Jackson. “I’m sorry for crying. Today’s a happy day, and I don’t know why I’m so goddamn emotional. But thank you guys, I am so thankful for all of you. I guess I should say this now that you all know, but whenever we decide to get married, I’d like to officially invite you all now to our wedding.”

“We definitely need to celebrate now!” Bambam raises his cup and they all raise their drinks is agreeance.

 

 

_2 years later_

 

 

“Jackson wake up! We’re going to be late!” Jinyoung shakes Jackson, trying to get the other out of bed as fast as he can.

“How can you treat your husband so violently?” Jackson mumbles while turning on his side to watch Jinyoung, who’s sitting on his knees, already dressed and pouting.

“Well if you would’ve woken up during the past 20 attempts, your husband wouldn’t have had to resort to such measures!”

“I love it when you call yourself my husband.” Jackson giggles and sits up, kissing Jinyoung softly.

“Well we are married, it’s not like I can call you my wife.” Jinyoung laughs as he lets Jackson press kisses along his jawline.

They had gotten married in California (because Jinyoung had always dreamed of visiting Disneyland) two weeks ago, and left right after to their honeymoon in Spain. Jinyoung thought two weeks was too much for a honeymoon but Jackson had paid for everything in advance, knowing Jinyoung would try to fly back home soon.

Though it didn’t stop him from skyping his friends back home in between heated love session and sightseeing, making sure nothing important was happening without him.

“Jinyoung you’re on your honeymoon, go have sex on a beach or something!” Jaebum scolded him once.

“Speaking from experience?” Jinyoung teased.

“No, it was winter during our honeymoon, so we fucked on the snow.”

“Made love!” Youngjae corrects him as he walks passed the camera.

 

But now, they’re back home and work was pilling up for the both of them. Jackson had turned off his phone and all forms of communications, because he wanted nothing to do with work while spending time with Jinyoung. However, right when he turned his phone back on at the airport, it was flooded with messaged from Wonho, mostly complaining how he doesn’t get paid enough to cover for the boss.

Before getting married, Jinyoung had graduated from college and started working at a community center as a vocal and piano teacher. Jackson had offered to buy him his own studio, but Jinyoung just couldn’t accept it, even if it was now coming from their shared bank account.

“I think I’ve found my dream job.” Jinyoung said after his first day of work. He would have never thought that guiding someone in music would have been something that suited him so well. Though his friends all disagreed, saying the role of a teacher and mentor fit him the best.

With his first paycheck, Jinyoung bought Jackson a small silver band, with the promise of buying a more expensive one when he could (which Jackson denied and said the one he bought was perfect) and proposed.

“I’m finally where I want to be in life and all that’s left is to make the final step into forever.”

So with the help of Bambam, they all flew to Disneyland a month later and shared their vows. Mark captured the greatest photos, and Jaebum made everyone cry with his best man’s speech. Jinyoung’s family surprised them all by attending, and his mother apologized for not being able to support him. It was definitely a day filled with tears, but he reassured it everyone they were out of happiness.

 

With Jackson finally dressed, and after many kisses they’ve finally made their way out of their apartment and head for the elevator. When the doors are inches from closing they hear familiar voices and hold the door open.

“I told you we’d make it!” Jaebum puffs as he pulls a not so amused Youngjae with him into the elevator.

“We’re still going to be late!”

“You didn’t complain this morning though.” Jaebum sticks out his tongue at his husband and finally notices the two other people in the elevator. “Oh shit, you guys had a busy morning too?” Jaebum asks and Youngjae blushes.

“No. We could have if Jackson actually woke up early instead of minutes ago.”

“I’m sorry alright, I’m still a bit jetlagged. I’ll make it up to you tonight I promise love.” He whispers the last sentence and Jinyoung smirks in excitement.

When the elevator door finally opens again, they promise to have dinner together before Youngjae and Jaebum rush off to run the mall and bar they now own respectively. Jinyoung kisses Jackson goodbye and watches him leave to work, while Jinyoung takes his time walking to the community center, greeting the local venders he sees along the way.

Nothing much has changed since before he met Jackson. He’s still the same street rat who walks or takes the bus to work. He still prefers ramen to fancy takeout after a long day. And his clothes altogether cost less than the ring Jackson placed on his finger at their wedding. However, now he lives in apartment with fire alarms and a person who greets him at the entrance of the building. He has a husband and friends who are millionaires. And when they go out to eat at their favorite hole in the wall bbq restaurant, they now don’t have to worry about budgeting themselves and can splurge on as much meat as they want. However as petty as Jinyoung and Jaebum still are, they still play games to determine who picks up the tab, which always ends up with Jackson sliding in his card because he doesn’t want things to get ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so that's the end /).(\   
> tbh unlike anything ive written before this didn't have any direction. it was honestly a place for me to practice writing smut lmao   
> but along the way it became v plot heavy! i'm sorry if it dragged or got difficult to read at some point. i know there was point where i wanted to delete this work entirely.   
> that being said, thank you to everyone who's kept with the story and left message or kudos, it means so much to me! i'm going to focus my attention on my church boy fic and a few oneshots i have planned. once again, thank you everyone for reading this mess of a fic lol i love you all!


End file.
